We'll be together again
by Glosoli
Summary: Hiccup voltea una vez más, entonces el rubor en sus mejillas aumenta; el chico nuevo no ha dejado de mirarle. "Porque el cielo es piadoso y las almas gemelas que no pudieron consumar su amor en una vida tienen una segunda oportunidad, en otra…" Toothcup.
1. Esos ojos atentos a mi

**Disclaimer: "Cómo entrenar a tu dragón" y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Capítulo 1: Esos ojos atentos a mí.**

La risita burlona a su lado y posterior codazo no hizo más que aumentar el tic nervioso en su ojo; le dirigió una mirada molesta a Astrid quien solo movió la cabeza, como indicándole algo. O alguien.

Y no era necesario que Hiccup siguiera en esa dirección para saber de qué se burlaba su amiga de la infancia, además, si lo hiciera su nerviosismo llegaría a un punto culminante en que tendría que levantarse de su asiento en medio de la clase y salir de ahí tan rápido como pudiera.

"Vamos, Hiccup, deberías sentirte halagado" La voz de la rubia salió en un susurro para no ser regañada otra vez por Gobber en medio de su (no) tan divertida clase de Historia universal.

"Astrid no sigas, tal vez su objetivo eres tú" Respondió en el mismo tono mientras devolvía la vista al frente.  
"Estas loco, es obvio que a quien mira eres tú"

Rodó los ojos ignorando a su amiga e hizo su mejor intento por concentrarse y no ceder al impulso de voltear y encontrarse con un par de ojos curiosos sobre su persona.

Se preguntó a si mismo si tendría algo extraño el día de hoy, pero se había visto al espejo mientras se arreglaba antes de salir de casa y se hallaba normal, por no mencionar que si hubiese algo fuera de lo común sus amigos (o la tropa de bobos burlones) se lo habrían hecho saber a su tan delicado estilo.

Todo comenzó cuando se encontraba mirando un pequeño libro de seres mitológicos propiedad de su amigo Fishlegs en el salón de clases y llegó Stoick, el director, en compañía del profesor Gobber, vociferando por sobre el bullicio de los estudiantes que tenía un anuncio importante.

"Ahora que tengo su atención quiero presentarles al nuevo miembro de esta clase –miró en dirección a la puerta que seguía abierta y por ella ingreso el objeto de ese anuncio- ¡Este es Toothless Nightfury, su nuevo compañero!"

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, desde cuchicheos por aquí y por allá hasta suspiros enamorados de la mayoría de las féminas; fue en ese momento que Hiccup apartó la mirada del interesante libro y miró a su nuevo compañero.

Bien, comprendió al instante el porqué de los suspiros, ya que al frente de la clase se encontraba un chico que bien podría pasar por modelo de cualquier revista famosa.

Buena postura, se atrevía a decir que rondaba el metro ochenta de altura, con un cuerpo que incluso desde su puesto a mitad del salón se notaba bien trabajado y sin llegar a ser exagerado sino bastante estilizado. Los rasgos de su rostro eran varoniles y afilados, enmarcados por una salvaje cabellera negra que parecía apuntar en todos lados con el flequillo de lado y de largo por un poco encima de los hombros. Pero todo esto era coronado por un par de ojos que desde metros llamaban la atención como un par de joyas; de un verde tóxico que podría incitar a los pecados más bajos a cualquiera.

Era un maldito bombón e Hiccup lo podía aprobar totalmente con su ya declarado gusto por los hombres.

Tuvo que obligarse a bajar la vista para no ruborizarse o algo así, tenía a una persona muy astuta al lado que no dudaría en molestarle hasta morir si lo pillaba embobado con el tipo nuevo. El resopló de ella a su lado le indicó que no le importaba en absoluto el nombrado.

"Tsk, como si fuera gran cosa" le restó importancia Astrid, sentándose de una forma que sería todo menos femenina. Hiccup rio bajito ante eso y luego de que el director les pidiera tomar asiento e indicará al pelinegro cuál sería su lugar (uno desocupado casi al final del salón) empezó la clase, con bastantes charlas que fueron inmediatamente acalladas por amenazas de Gobber que involucraban su pata de palo y sangre.

Meh, todo iba como siempre.

O eso había pensado eso hasta que una extraña sensación de alerta se hizo presente en su sistema, como si algo le llamará en silencio, si es que eso tenía sentido. Intentó ignorarlo hasta que simplemente no logró concentrarse y volteó de forma disimulada.

Entonces encontró aquellos orbes mirando en su dirección, sin apartarse cuando fueron pillados _in fraganti.  
_  
Enarcó una ceja y sostuvo la mirada un par de segundos sobre él, hasta que sintió sus mejillas comenzando a arder. Alertado por ello giró la cabeza y se quedó mirando al frente sin pestañear, aguantando el impulso de darse una bofetada. Pensó que era todo, hasta que la voz jocosa a sus espaldas casi le hizo saltar de su asiento.

"¿Guapo, cierto? Ha estado mirándote desde que pasó hacia atrás –Ruffnut soltó en tono moderado, cosa poco usual en ella- que maldita envidia"

"¿De qué… cómo rayos sabes eso?" Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño y sin voltear hacia ella.

"Ruff siempre se queda mirando como idiota a los tipos así y lo sabes –se unió Astrid a la charla- Pero esta vez debo darle la razón, ese tal Toothless no ha dejado de mirarte"

Hiccup tragó saliva grueso, repentinamente nervioso. Si lo decía Ruffnut era una cosa, ¿pero Astrid? Entonces no podía rechazar la idea y ya, porque pese a lo bromista que podía ser a veces ella era una persona bastante honesta.

"E-están equivocadas, mejor escuchen la clase o Gobber nos va a castigar" Dio por terminada la charla, pensando que eso sería todo y simplemente había sido un suceso peculiar del que podrían reírse juntos otro día…

Pero no.  
-

* * *

Y ahí estaba, con los labios apretados en una fina línea luego de que su amiga negará ser el objetivo del pelinegro y recalcará que era él a quien miraba.

"Bien, mocosos, eso es todo, –finalizó Gobber luego de un monologo sobre los efectos de alguna guerra nórdica de hace muchos años- ahora arrastren sus traseros fuera y disfruten el sol"

Con una rapidez pocas veces vista Hiccup guardó sus pertenencias en el bolso, incluido el libro de Fishlegs, y salió a paso rápido hacia los pasillos, caminando entre el pequeño mar de gente que se formaba con el descanso de mediodía. Cuando estuvo afuera del edificio miró a los lados y al no encontrar moros en la costa se dirigió hacia uno de los altos muros que separaban las distintas zonas del instituto, más específicamente tras el que se suponía no habría nada y estaba cubierto por los árboles, dándole un buen sitio para pensar y esconderse por ahora.

Apoyó la espalda en este y se deslizo por el hasta caer sentado en un ruido seco, agachó la cabeza y se permitió suspirar en alivio por primera vez en el día.

Cerró los ojos y se permitió pensar un rato. Tal vez estaba exagerando como un idiota y no era para tanto, pero debía aceptar que ese chico le había puesto los vellos de punta, y no de una forma negativa.

Si bien Hiccup siempre había sido un poco tímido, con su actitud más sarcástica había mejorado con el pasar de los años y ya no se cohibía con cosas tan simples como mucha gente a su alrededor. Pero bastó una mirada de ese chico para revolver su estómago y hacer sudar las palmas de sus manos.  
 _  
'¿Por qué? Era parecida a una sensación casi familiar, pero no recuerdo a ese tipo de nada'  
_  
Y estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no advirtió los pasos resonando contra el césped hasta detenerse demasiado cerca, fue la respiración chocando con su coronilla la que le hizo levantar la cabeza lentamente a medida que abría los ojos.

Fue la misma mirada que le persiguió toda la mañana la que encontró esta vez demasiada cerca.

Ahora que podía ahogarse en el bosque que eran ambos orbes la sensación volvió, esta vez más fuerte, más clara. Sentía que había recuperado algo que perdió hace mucho, algo muy valioso.

"¿Hiccup?" Y el llamado conectó algo, aun si no podía recordarle, aun si no le conocía en realidad.

Hiccup sintió que una parte de él en la que nunca había siquiera pensado volvía a su ser.

¿Cómo era posible?


	2. Es un gusto conocerte, otra vez

**Capítulo 2: Es un gusto conocerte, otra vez.**

Llegó a casa y luego de un flojo grito para hacer saber de su presencia fue directo a su habitación, tras eso se tiró sobre la cama como un costal. Se quedó ahí, boca abajo, sin moverse mientras procesaba los recientes sucesos de la mañana como si fueran una película en su cabeza.

* * *

 _Le tomó unos segundos entender que se había quedado embobado mirándole y que el otro estaba invadiendo su espacio personal como si nada. De inmediato se echó para atrás sin pensar en el muro que se encontraba a sus espaldas, dándose un golpe nada bonito en la cabeza._

"¡Ouch! –se quejó llevando ambas manos a la zona afectada en un vano intento por disminuir el dolor. Una risotada amortiguada le distrajo del dolor, miró una vez más al chico que no se había alejado de su posición acuclillada frente a él, pero ahora cubría su boca con una mano intentando que Hiccup no le escuchara burlarse, aparentemente. Bastó una mueca de enojo en la faz del menor para que se diera cuenta que su acción había sido perfectamente notada.

"Lo siento –se disculpó. La voz era grave, mucho más que la de Hiccup, quien quiso darse otro golpe contra la pared por pensar en lo sexy que sonaba cuando acababa de burlarse de él.- No pude evitarlo"

"Si, como no –respondió de forma sarcástica. Entonces, recordando la cercanía innecesaria entre ambos se levantó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, provocándose un leve mareo, por suerte nada grave. – D-de todas formas, ¿qué hacías tan cerca de mi?, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?"

Las preguntas en tono acusatorio hicieron enarcar una perfecta ceja al pelinegro, que con más galantería se puso igualmente de pie, carraspeando un poco antes de hablar.

"Cuando iba a hablarte en el salón saliste demasiado rápido, escuché a la chica a tu lado llamándote y decidí seguirte"

La explicación fue breve y concisa, nuevamente deseó azotar su cabeza contra la piedra dura por no darse cuenta de que no venía solo. Genial, su sitio de relajo había sido invadido.

"No has respondido a mi primera pregunta" Reclamó, cruzándose de brazos.

"Pues… –parecía un poco nervioso, cosa que descolocó a Hiccup. Por primera vez el recién llegado desvió la mirada mientras dirigía una mano hacia su nuca, hablando lentamente al mismo tiempo. – Solo quería… ¿hablarte?"

Y no fue la respuesta lo que confundió aún más al castaño, sino la honestidad reflejada en las acciones torpes del más alto. Ahora de pie notaba que le ganaba casi por una cabeza en estatura y que si bien no llegaba ser robusto era en todos sentidos más grandes que él.

´Justo como te gustan´ Pudo jurar que oía la voz de Astrid burlándose.

Fue su turno para reír un poco, ganándose un ceño fruncido por parte del otro, de inmediato negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole.

"Tranquilo, no me burlo de ti –se excusó rápidamente. –Pudiste decirme antes, amigo, sin… acercarte tanto, ¿no sabes que es el espacio personal, eh…" Se cortó a si mismo al no recordar el nombre.

"Claro que lo sé –contradijo como un niño pequeño luego del regaño. Pero no perdió tiempo y devolvió la sonrisa a Hiccup, volviendo a ponerle los vellos de punta sin saberlo. – Y me llamo Toothless."

Extendió la mano hacia Hiccup, quien un poco indeciso aceptó el saludo devolviendo el apretón de manos.

Incluso sus manos parecían perfectas.

Luego de eso, antes de que alcanzara a presentarse también, había sonado el timbre que indicaba el fin del receso. Con una mirada de disculpa por no poder charlar más, conforme a los deseos del pelinegro, Hiccup le dijo que lo mejor era que regresaran para evitar regaños en su primer día.

Astrid le había mirado interrogante cuando llegó en compañía de Toothless hasta el salón, pero basto con un "Hablaremos luego, Astrid" para que la rubia, por suerte comprensiva, no insistiera.

Por suerte ese día solo tenían media jornada de clases y la profesora de Inglés los dejo marchar luego de luchar para ver los números en su reloj de pulsera. Hiccup no alcanzó ni a decir pio cuando se vio arrastrado por la marea que significaba su grupo de amigos para marcharse de una vez de la cárcel, en palabras de Tuffnut Thorston, gemelo de Ruffnut.

Solo alcanzó a mirar por una última vez atrás y como si fuera ya costumbre, toparse con los ojos verdes fijos en él y a su portador quieto mirando cómo se marchaba.  
-

* * *

Se dignó a moverse esta vez para apretar su almohada por encima de su cabeza, haciéndose una serie de preguntas a si mismo que en realidad no le conducían a nada.

 _´¿Qué fue todo eso? Tal vez solo quería ser mi amigo, aunque eso es raro, incluso Snotlout y los otros no querían acercarse a mí más que para molestarme al principio. ¿Y por qué me miraba tanto? Soy un idiota, debí preguntarle… ¿Pero cómo? No podía simplemente ir y decirle "Sabes, no es que tenga ojos en la nuca pero note que me miraste toda la clase y me encantaría saber por qué" Claro que no, tonto Hiccup.´  
_  
La puerta abriéndose de forma intempestiva le sacó de su monologo interno y no tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber quién era.

"Hijo, quería hablar algo contigo"

El tono serio picó su curiosidad y se movió hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama. Stoick se encontraba parado bajo el umbral de la puerta, con los brazos en jarra como acostumbraba.

¿Había olvidado mencionar que su padre era el director del instituto? Pues ya lo saben.

"¿Qué pasa, papá?"

"Es sobre el nuevo chico –y bastó eso para aumentar considerablemente su interés en el asunto. –Necesito que me hagas un favor"

Se levantó y disminuyó la distancia entre ambos hasta quedar frente a su padre, brindándole toda la seriedad que poseía. Las comisuras de los labios de Stoick se alzaron un poco, sabía que Hiccup le ayudaría.

"¿Puedes echarle un ojo por mí? Él está en una situación especial y lo mejor es tenerle vigilado"

Bien, esta vez le tocó formar una mueca de confusión ante la petición.

"Claro, lo haré –aceptó de inmediato. Caviló si era correcto preguntar el motivo y procedió. – Pero… ¿puedo preguntar el por qué?"

Stoick suspiró y colocó una gran mano sobre el hombro del chico. Asintió y abrió la boca un par de veces, como si buscará las palabras adecuadas para seguir.

"Verás, hijo, Toothless ha pasado por cosas difíciles"

Y bastó esa extraña culpa que se hizo evidente en los ojos del hombre para que Hiccup supiera que esas ´cosas difíciles´ eran de hecho un asunto grave.  
-

* * *

El día siguiente comenzó con ánimos distintos para Hiccup, parecía más pensativo de lo normal y apenas había contestado un par de saludos cuando llegó a su taquilla, donde usualmente se reunía la pandilla de amigos antes de clases.

"¿No esta raro?" preguntó Tuffnut, auténticamente curioso.

"¿Con raro te refieres a raro Hiccup o raro raro?" Snotlout cerró su casillero de forma bruta, provocando al mismo tiempo que el del lado (el de la gemela Thorston) golpeará a esta en la nariz. De inmediato la rubia chilló y dio un buen zape al culpable.

"Ten más cuidado, imbécil –le riñó. Astrid colocó una mano en su hombro para calmarla.

"Un buen golpe, debo decir. Y se refiere a raro raro, Snotlout" contestó a la pregunta anterior.

Porque no era una broma realmente, Hiccup tenía niveles de rareza clasificados por el mismo grupo.

"Uh, ¿crees que sea por…?" Astrid aguzo la mirada en Hiccup y asintió hacia la interrogante incompleta de la gemela.

"Podría apostar a que sí" Los otros chicos las miraron como si les hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Mujeres; hablando en códigos desde tiempos inmemorables.

"¡Buenos días, chicos" –saludó Fishlegs al grupo, se dirigió al castaño más bajo y preguntó de forma interesada-. ¿Qué te pareció el libro, Hiccup?, ¿no es realmente genial? Incluso tiene las clasificaciones según posiblemente real y no, ¡y pensar que esos animales pudieron haber existido!"

Detuvo su charla cuando notó que el otro no le tomaba atención, mirando el interior de su taquilla como si le preguntara mentalmente porque fue creada la humanidad o porque Tuffnut llegó a ese grado si no sabía contar más allá del diez correctamente.

Astrid atenta a ello colocó una mano en su hombro y le habló preocupada.

"Hiccup, ¿todo bien?"

Recién ahí pareció salir del trance y miró a los demás, todos con distintos niveles de curiosidad. Apretó los labios, un poco nervioso de ser el centro de atención y cerró la taquilla luego de sacar los libros que necesitaría y guardarlos en su bolso.

"Astrid, Astrid, –repitió como un idiota, ganando más cejas enarcadas- todo bien, por supuesto que está bien. Pero miren la hora, falta poco para que comiencen las clases así que… ¡los veo allá, chicos!"

Y como si fuera un prófugo se escabulló entre los demás estudiantes lejos del grupo, cuyas caras reflejaban exactamente lo que pensaban, en especial su mejor amiga, Astrid.

¿Qué demonios, Hiccup?

Parte de la peculiar escena fue presenciada por un pelinegro, que, ni lento ni perezoso al contrario de los otros, siguió al castaño cuando salió de ahí.

Hiccup llegó al baño, afortunadamente vacío, y cerró la puerta tras de si para luego dirigirse a los lavabos. Ahí se mojó la cara esperando que el agua fría le espabilara un poco, consciente de que si seguía así sus amigos insistirían en inmiscuirse y el asunto era demasiado delicado para ir soltándolo a cualquiera.

Mordió su labio inferior, aun curioso por la charla que había tenido con su padre respecto a Toothless..

¿Tenía que ser justo él? El misterioso chico que le había puesto tan nervioso el día anterior con sus miradas nada disimuladas y pequeña charla.

La puerta abriéndose llamó su atención y por el reflejo del espejo contempló unos segundos justamente a Toothless. Realmente esperaba que estuviera ahí por casualidad. "Hola, te seguí hasta aquí –Es todo, Thor le odiaba- ¿estás bien?"

La pregunta lo pilló desprevenido pero se las arregló para asentir lentamente. Unos pasos y ahora el chico estaba frente a él, mirándole curioso. De pronto se sintió atrapado entre el lavamanos y él, aunque el espacio entre ambos no fuera estrecho.

"Claro que lo estoy, pero, ¿por qué preguntas eso? Ni me conoces como para dudarlo" intentó reír, saliendo de su boca un simple sonido tonto. Aun mirándole a través del espejo Toothless frunció el ceño ante la respuesta, haciendo un pequeño puchero que no debió pensar era tan lindo.

"Solo… no lo sé. –contestó, demasiado honesto. Se acercó un poco más hasta quedar a su lado, donde apoyó su cuerpo en la pieza de loza-. Es algo raro, supongo"

"Raro es mi segundo nombre. –Bromeó un poco más suelto, ganando una pequeña carcajada del otro, quien de inmediato se cubrió la boca y carraspeó-. Puedes decirme y no me burlaré"

"Bueno… -aceptó aun algo dudoso Toothless y empezó a cavilar en busca de las palabras adecuadas- cuando te veo yo, me pongo así sabes… como si…"  
Hiccup volteó a verle mientras sentía sus mejillas calentándose, ¿era posible? Parecía la típica escena de confesión, aunque nunca le hubiera ocurrido el ambiente se prestaba a ello y el nerviosismo evidente en el otro no ayudaba mucho.

´ _Ay, dioses, pero apenas nos conocemos desde ayer y…"  
_  
"Como si ya te conociera"

Cierta decepción se instaló en su pecho luego de eso, pero fue reemplazada inmediatamente por la empatía al hecho, pues a él mismo le ocurría. Sujetó la correa de su bolso con fuerza y bajó la mirada a sus zapatos, ahora con cierta emoción ante lo dicho.

"Agh, no debí decirlo, ahora debes pensar que soy un lo…"

"¡No, no! –Interrumpió al pelinegro rápidamente, pues había malinterpretado su reacción-. Yo… yo siento lo mismo, ¿nos habremos visto antes?"

La pregunta quedó flotando en el aire mientras ambos pensaban en alguna ocasión en que se hayan visto, pero nada llegó a sus cabezas.

"No lo creo, de haberte visto lo recordaría" dicha frase valió un pequeño rubor para Hiccup, que le sonrió, siendo correspondido en menor medida.  
 _  
"Hijo, Toothless es una persona poco social, debido a ciertas situaciones que le ocurrieron desde pequeño hasta adolescente, incluso sus cercanos pocas veces le han visto feliz o parecido"  
_  
"Supongo que me presentaré correctamente si vamos a charlar más seguido. –habló Hiccup sereno, extendiendo su mano hacia el moreno- Soy Hiccup Haddok"  
 _  
"Me informaron que casi no habla y apenas tiene amigos, los únicos son de infancia y hasta ahora no ha hecho más"  
_  
"Soy Toothless Nightfury, aunque eso ya lo sabías" hizo alusión a su charla del día anterior y estrechó la mano contraria.

"Pues sí, lo sé –el toque de sus manos le brindó una extraña sensación, la misma del día anterior, con algo más cálido de por medio-. Entonces, ¿amigos?"  
 _  
"Es un chico solitario y algo huraño, tal vez no haga amigos sino enemigos, por eso mantén un ojo sobre él para que no le molesten"_

El otro pareció vacilar un poco, pero no tardó en asentir de acuerdo.

"Amigos"

Las palabras de su padre parecían carecer de sentido entonces e Hiccup tuvo que morderse la lengua para no preguntar respecto al pasado de Toothless, aquel del que Stoick parecía saber lo suficiente para estar tan preocupado por su bienestar.


	3. Esta vez no hay princesa de por medio

**Capítulo 3: Esta vez no hay princesa de por medio.**

Astrid Hofferson se autoproclamaba una persona perceptiva y astuta, no precisamente porque la gente a su alrededor parecía estar bajo el promedio normal de inteligencia.

(En algún lugar los gemelos Thorston y Snotlout Jorgenson estornudaron al mismo tiempo.)

No, era porque desde pequeña fue lista y fuerte, todo por el ejemplo de su amado padre, quien luego de la prematura muerte de su esposa no cayó en un vacío depresivo, cuido de su hija y le enseñó a ser alguien firme y astuta, a no dejarse engañar por nadie.

Por eso sabía que algo ocurría en la vida de Hiccup para que actuara tan… distraído.

Aunque debía sumar años de amistad, partiendo desde que tenían apenas nueve años y defendió a un pequeño niño que era molestado por un trío de idiotas. El cómo acabaron siendo todos un grupo de amigos era una larga historia que no venía al caso.

Ahora que eran casi mayores de edad podía decir que conocía al primogénito de los Haddok como nadie, por eso sentía genuino interés por cualquiera sea la cosa que le mantenía en ese constante estado de distracción. Aunque ya tenía una idea de por dónde iba todo.

Aprovechando que Hiccup estaba en línea le mandó un mensaje, planeando la forma de sacarle la verdad.  
  
Astrid, 19:17.  
 _Hey, estas?  
_  
Hiccup, 19:21.  
 _sí, qué pasa Astrid?_

Se acomodó boca abajo en su cama mientras escribía.  
  
Astrid, 19:22.  
 _qué? No puedo escribirle a mi mejor amigo solo para charlar un rato?  
_  
Hiccup, 19:23.  
 _ah, claro que puedes, lo siento_

Sonrió imaginando la cara de espanto que habría puesto el castaño ante la perspectiva de molestarla. Aprovechó ese último mensaje para empezar a indagar.

Astrid, 19:25.  
 _uy, estas raro. Cuéntame que pasa_

(Tal vez fue muy directa)  
  
Hiccup, 19:27.  
 _no entiendo de que hablas, uff, ya tengo sueño, hablamos mañana en clases, sí? Buenas noches :)_

Aguzó la mirada releyendo el mensaje. ¿Sueño a las siete de la tarde? Debía estar de broma, no era un secreto para nadie que Hiccup se quedaba hasta mínimo medianoche trabajando en alguno de sus proyectos de inventor loco.  
  
Astrid, 19:28.  
 _Mañana no escaparás de mi_

* * *

Sentada en su puesto, con toda la postura de un mafioso italiano, Astrid saludó al castaño que recién llegaba.

"Buenos días, Hiccup, llegas un poco tarde para haber dormido tan temprano ayer"

Hiccup le observó con ojos entrecerrados, seguramente consciente de que no podría huir del interrogatorio de Astrid por mucho tiempo, y antes de responder algo sus ojos, casi involuntariamente, se desviaron hacia las filas de atrás, como buscando a alguien.  
 _  
´Te atrapé´_ pensó la rubia, sonriendo victoriosa.

"No pude dormir bien al final, lo siento por dejarte así" se disculpó al fin Hiccup, sin ser consciente de que ella había seguido todas sus acciones hasta que se sentó.

"Me debes una pequeña charla, ¿sabes?"

"¿Charla sobre qué?" respondió él con otra pregunta. Ella junto las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos y uso su as bajo la manga.

"No sé, dime tú, tal vez sobre un tal… -su rostro giró gradualmente hasta que pudo mirar un asiento vacío, un par de filas más atrás- Toothless."

Y bastó la reacción de Hiccup, es decir, un pequeño rubor acompañado de las palabras atropellándose por salir de su garganta para que Astrid supiera que había dado en el blanco.

"¿To-Toothless? No entiendo a que viene eso" se defendió inútilmente, cuando ella estaba por dar el golpe definitivo el nombrado hizo acto de aparición, ingresando silenciosamente al salón.

Astrid se concentró en él, Hiccup no se había dado cuenta aun pero el moreno pasó cerca de ellos y aunque creyó que iba a saludar a su amigo pareció dudar, porque acabó dando una extraña mirada a Astrid e irse a su puesto.

¿Eso fue desagrado?

Se sintió oficialmente confundida por eso y no dudo en expresarlo.

"¿Viste eso? Él acaba de…"

"¡Buenos días, mocosos! –Spitelout llegó gritando, vistiendo esa ropa de gimnasia que nadie quería decir lo ridícula que se veía- ¿Listos para algo de deporte?"

"Hablamos luego, ¿sí, Astrid?"

No le quedó más remedio que aceptar a regañadientes.

* * *

Spitelout había programado una serie de partidos de baloncesto, dividiendo a los estudiantes en seis grupos distintos. Los equipos eran mixtos y Astrid se sintió orgullosa al no verse superada por la fuerza masculina, siendo ella la capitana de su equipo y logrando dos victorias seguidas. Cuando Hiccup y ella coincidieron en un descanso se acercó al castaño, quien miraba el partido que se desarrollaba entre el equipo de Snotlout contra el de Fishlegs.

"Toothless no es tan malo, ¿eh?" preguntó, decidiendo ignorar lo ocurrido en la mañana; debió ser solo su imaginación.

"Tiene… -agregó Hiccup, observando los movimientos del moreno, que defendía bajo el aro para el equipo de Fishlegs- muy buena técnica"

"Bueno, no creo que sea su técnica lo que estás viendo"

Él le miró molesto por la insinuación, pero para sorpresa de Astrid no lo negó.

"No es como si fuera feo o algo así, al contrario es… es…"

"Guapísimo, le harías de todo" Hiccup se sonrojó furiosamente ante eso.

"¡Claro que no, cómo se te ocurre!"

"Entonces te dejarías hacer de todo por él, chico listo"

"Por todos los dioses, Astrid, deja de decir esas cosas"

No siguió picándole, simplemente contempló un rato más la expresión del castaño mientras observaba jugar a Nightfury. Si bien le gustaba molestarle con todo eso lo hacía medio en broma y medio en serio, porque era la segunda vez que veía esa faceta en él.

"Hiccup… ¿él te interesa?" preguntó sin rodeos, ya sin burla alguna en su tono.

"Claro que no, Astrid… -negó lentamente con la cabeza- apenas le conozco desde ayer"

"Entonces qué ocurre con él, –buscó a tientas la mano de su amigo y le dio un pequeño apretón- sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea"

Hiccup le sonrió e iba a contestarle hasta que en medio de ambos apareció Ruffnut, pasando ambos brazos por sus hombros. Astrid deseó golpearla con algún balón lo antes posible por interrumpir.

"¿Ya vieron que cuerpazo tiene?, ¡y como se mueve! -exclamó la gemela mirando a Toothless, sus ojos parecían echar chiribitas-. Ow, lograron anotarle una, ¡bah!, de todas formas ya ganaron."

Entonces el tema quedó enterrado, Snotlout empezó a vociferar que la derrota de su equipo no había sido justa y los demás reían por su berrinche, que pronto fue acallado por su padre.

* * *

Y ahora estaba una vez más sobre su cama, mirando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Aunque Hiccup dijera que no pasaba nada era obvio que el chico nuevo había causado un cierto impacto en él, si era algo grande o no Astrid no podía decirlo aún, pero estaba segura de que su amigo se encontraba interesado en Toothless Nightfury de alguna forma.

Se giró y suspiró sintiéndose derrotada, misma sensación que experimentó hace años, cuando se dio cuenta de las preferencias de su mejor amigo.

No tenían más de catorce años y ella como siempre cuidaba de él, quien parecía más frágil en ese tiempo, como si algo le atormentara día y noche. Incluso su padre lo había notado y eso ya era mucho decir, Stoick no se caracterizaba por ser muy perceptivo en cuanto a su hijo.

Ella albergaba ciertos sentimientos románticos hacia él, era un chico único a su parecer y Astrid podía sentirse más libre y feliz en su compañía, sin la necesidad de demostrarle nada porque para Hiccup ella era una heroína. Por eso se encontraba preocupada por su estado y hacia lo posible para animarle.

Fue un fin de semana cuando estaban ambos en la casa Hofferson, con una maratón de películas por ver, que se armó de valor para hablar de sus sentimientos por él, pensando ingenuamente que le correspondería. Para su sorpresa Hiccup le dijo antes que necesitaba contarle algo muy importante, algo que solo podía saber ella y Astrid secretamente emocionada ante la expectativa de una confesión le dijo que podía decirle lo que fuera.

Lo que no esperó fue la mirada de profunda desesperación que invadió la faz de su amigo, que entre balbuceos le dijo que se había dado cuenta de que no le gustaban las chicas sino los hombres.

Fue un duro golpe para ella, pero se las arregló para no demostrar su decepción y ayudarle, sobre todo en esos momentos cuando él parecía necesitarle más que nunca.  
 _  
"No tengas miedo, tu valor esta en quien eres y no en tus preferencias, ahora quita esa cara de pesar porque no puedes mirar tu película favorita así. –colocó una mano sobre el hombro del castaño mientras sonreía- Yo siempre te apoyaré, Hiccup"  
_  
Al menos pudo pasar esa tarde molestándole sobre los chicos que aparecían en las películas o cual era su tipo preferido, y si bien él se ruborizaba como un tomate le seguía el juego respondiendo cosas que sacaban carcajadas a ambos. _  
_  
Dejo sus reminiscencias de lado cuando la vibración de su móvil le alertó sobre un nuevo mensaje de texto.

Hiccup; 20:57  
 _Gracias por preocuparte Astrid… y descuida, cualquier cosa serás la primera en enterarse.  
_  
Sonrió igual que hace años, pasará lo que pasará ella estaría siempre para él.

Su mejor amigo.

 **Nota de autora: (Importante) No estoy segura de si colocar a los demás dragones como personajes aquí, es decir Hookfang, Stormfly, etc. Me gustaría saber que piensan al respecto.  
Y eso fue el tercer capítulo, espero sea de su agrado n.n. Si bien no me gusta para nada el Hiccstrid reconozco que me cae muy bien el personaje de Astrid, como amiga de Hiccup creo que sería la más leal siempre (luego de Tooth obvio xD) y esa es la esencia de este capítulo, la amistad entre ambos. Ya en los siguientes se seguirá desarrollando la relación entre los dos bebés :3  
Pau-Neko te agradezco mucho por tu review, fue el primero que tuve y me motivó bastante ya que no estaba segura de si la historia realmente había gustado; creo que fue un muy lindo gesto de tu parte y realmente me gustaría que sigas la historia con ese gran interés en las próximas actualizaciones :D**


	4. Todo parte por una amistad

**Capítulo 4: Todo parte por una amistad.**

Toothless refunfuñó molesto mientras miraba la hora en su móvil, llegaría tarde a la escuela por culpa del condenado despertador que decidió fallecer seguramente en la madrugada.

En paz descanses, maldito.

Ni siquiera valía la pena correr. Ahora mismo extrañaba su moto, por suerte la tendría esa misma tarde de regreso. Pero por mientras... si llegaría tarde de todas formas, ¿para que apresurarse ahora? Había cosas realmente inevitables.

Como el paso del tiempo.

O conocer a ciertas personas.

Dicho pensamiento le llevo de inmediato a su más reciente conocido, Hiccup Haddok. Todo fue tan rápido que ni se dio el tiempo de recordar su desagrado por prácticamente todas las personas… que respiraban.

Pero con ese chico fue todo tan extraño, como si una fuerza magnética le llevara a él, instándole a hacerse cercano, sin pensar por un segundo que podía resultar tan vil como mucha gente con dos caras.

Y nada, no hizo caso de los principios que le habían permitido vivir en relativa paz por tanto tiempo y por ello ahora tenía un nuevo… amigo.

Bueno, Hiccup le había llamado así, tal vez él tenía fácil el hacer amistades como si nada, ya sea ese chico robusto que parecía platicarle sobre libros, los gemelos que revoloteaban a su alrededor, el bocón que parecía Narciso luego de romperse la cara…

O la rubia que estaba siempre a su lado.

No logró identificar el motivo pero cierta opresión se hizo presente en su estómago, ¿le había sentado mal algo que comió? Solo desayunó una tostada por la mañana, y aunque la noche anterior cenó pescado era imposible que este le hiciera mal, era un alimento sagrado.

Por suerte a medida que sus pensamientos variaron la molestia se desvaneció tan rápido como vino y llegó a la escuela cuando la campana indicó el inicio de clases, cosa inesperada, pues había pensado que iba más tarde.

Tal vez la suerte estaba de su lado ese día.

Se dirigió entonces a paso más relajado hacia su salón y una vez ahí, casi por inercia, buscó al único con quien había hablado desde que llegó, encontrándole (como no) hablándole con la rubia.

Había pensado en saludarle, pero seguro estaba muy divertido y él no era quien para molestar, por eso fue a sentarse como si nada, preparando sus cosas para escuchar la clase.

"Hey, ¿tienes un lápiz que me prestes? -La voz provino de un pelirrojo a su lado, cuyo cabello parecía ignorar las leyes de la física y le miraba con ojos adormilados. No recordaba haberle visto el día anterior, supuso que habría faltado. Negó con la cabeza y el otro suspiró, aparentemente en derrota-. Carajo, juraría que había traído esta vez."

¿Esta vez?, ¿quién demonios olvidaba llevar un maldito lápiz para anotar luego de años asistiendo a la escuela? Debía ser un despistado de lo peor. Pensó que esa sería toda su interacción, pero volvió a escuchar su voz.

"Soy Hookfang, por cierto, ayer no vine pero me dijeron que eres Toothless" Extendió su mano hacia el otro, quien le devolvió el saludo un tanto renuente.

Silencio fue lo que siguió cuando deshizo el contacto y el otro apoyó su codo en la mesa, asimismo su mejilla en los nudillos.

"No hablas mucho, ¿cierto? –Toothless asintió y el otro rió de buena gana, pero sin rastros de esa burla negativa que solían desprender los bravucones-. Ojala los idiotas de Barf y Belch pudieran mantener la boca así de cerrada."

Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar a quienes se refería, no le importaba en absoluto. Agradeció que llegara el profesor en ese instante, aunque no tanto cuando le vio; el uniforme de gimnasia amarillo chillón casi le hizo querer arrancarse los ojos.

Bueno, ignorando eso algo de deporte le sentaría genial.

* * *

Y en efecto, mientras jugaba se sentía mucho más suelto. Siempre le habían calificado como un atleta nato y si bien no presumía de ello era consciente de que sus habilidades para varios deportes o prácticamente cualquier actividad física eran bastante formidables. Lo único que le incomodaba de esto eran las constantes miradas que recibía, notar los dedos señalándole por el rabillo del ojo y escuchar uno que otro grito que confesaba un amor de diez minutos.

Su actual rival si bien no lograba pasar su defensa bajo el aro era bastante terco y no se rendía. ¿Snotlet…? Algo así era, uno de los amigos de Hiccup por lo que había notado.

Limpió un par de gotas de sudor que caían por su frente cuando la disputa se movió bajo el aro contrario, momento en que aprovechó de echar una mirada a su alrededor y encontró a la mayoría de su clase observando ese partido que ya era el único en progreso. Iba a volver su atención al juego por el rechinido de tenis acercándose cada vez más pero su mirada verdosa captó una escena demasiado intima, justamente entre Hiccup y la rubia.

Y esta no duró mucho, porque de inmediato llegó la otra chica de su grupo a abrazarlos a ambos mientras miraba en su dirección.

Rápidamente volvió su enfoque al juego, pero no a tiempo, ya que por su descuido un atacante se había colado con éxito en la zona y anotó un punto.

Frunció el ceño, no se encontraba molesto por eso, ya que el profesor avisó el final del partido con su equipo como ganador. Lo que le causaba desagrado fue esa escenita de pareja que presenció involuntariamente, es decir, ni siquiera deberían hacer eso.

Porque…

Porque era un sitio público, demonios, ¿acaso les gustaría restregar su amor a todos? Las parejitas cursis le causaban aversión.

Era eso lo que le desagradaba.

Al final tuvo que seguir al resto luego de coger su bolso de deporte para dirigirse a las duchas. Se aseó agradeciendo el agua fría por concentrarle en mejores cosas y todo iba bien hasta que un golpe en su espada le hizo soltar un quejido adolorido.

"¡Eso fue un partido genial, hombre!" le felicitó Hookfang sonriendo radiante.

"No me golpees así, maldición"

El pelirrojo se llevó una mano al pecho y abrió los ojos sorprendido, con toda la cara de dramatismo puro. Toothless enarcó una ceja.

"¡Oh, por Thor, puedes hablar! –Clamó llamando la atención de los pocos que quedaban, cosa a la que no prestó importancia-. ¡Mi niño habla!"

¿Qué demonios?

"Claro que puedo hablar, idiota" contestó con el tono de una persona normal y no como el otro, comenzando a molestarse por dar la nota.

"Vale, vale, es genial. –la sonrisa de Hookfang era aniñada, cosa rara por su apariencia más bien salvaje (aunque Toothless no era nadie para hablar de eso)-. Pero en serio, que buenos reflejos, viejo"

"Gracias, supongo" se encogió de hombros.

Lo siguiente fue terminar de ducharse mientras escuchaba la charla mas bien unilateral del otro, que no siguió molestándole por sus escasas contestaciones.

Bueno, al menos era un tipo pasable.

* * *

Suspiró cuando al fin sonó la campana que indicaba el receso largo para almorzar, cogió sus cosas y salió sin mirar atrás. Quería un espacio silencioso para comer en total paz ya que esa clase parecía más bullicio que nada; pensó en los lugares que ya conocía, pero nada parecía demasiado tentador, al menos no cerca…

Oh.

Con una buena idea en mente hizo el mismo recorrido que había hecho tan solo un día antes, hacia ese muro fuera del instituto donde había encontrado a Hiccup. Él seguro iría con sus amigos a comer a otra parte, para compartir con ellos, con la rubia…

Negó con la cabeza, no quería seguir pensando en eso, no era su asunto lo que hiciera con su novia.

Porque debía ser su novia, podía apostar a eso.

Una vez en el sitio elegido se sentó en donde encontró al castaño antes y sacó su comida; pescado frito y arroz, una delicia.

Era mejor así, en soledad siempre puede ser tú sin importar nada, sin recibir miradas de nadie, simplemente en calma con…

"Es un buen lugar para comer, ¿cierto?"

Oh, era como si se hubieran invertido los roles anteriores, porque esta vez fue él quien se golpeó contra la pared al alzar la cabeza muy rápido.

"¡Me lleva el...! -Risita por parte del otro-. ¡No te rías!"

"Creo que esto es a lo que llaman karma" se medio defendió Hiccup, tomando asiento a su lado.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le preguntó curioso al castaño.

"Pues… -alzó su contenedor- voy a comer, obviamente"

"¿Y tus amigos, no comes con ellos?" Volvió a preguntar mientras comía un bocado de su pescadito.

"Me gusta comer aquí a veces, un poco lejos del resto"

Mordió el alimento sintiéndose extraño, algo de alegría se hizo presente con la aparición del otro. De alguna forma había esperado tener otro momento a solas pues le incomodaban los tumultos de gente.

"Tu novia debe confiar mucho en ti para no hacerte drama por eso"

Supo de inmediato que había hablado de más, pero las palabras salieron de su boca antes de pensarlo bien. Desvió la vista, sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban un poco, seguramente había sonado como un entrometido.

"Pues seguro habría mucha confianza, sí…–contestó el otro de forma distraída mientras abría su contenedor de plástico, que liberó un aroma a puré rústico recién calentado. Fue ahí que pareció comprender la frase del pelinegro-. Espera, ¿qué novia?"

Se enfocó nuevamente en él, quien le miraba sin ocultar su sorpresa, misma que se reflejaba en su propio rostro seguramente.

"La chica rubia con quien siempre estas… ¿es tu novia, no?"

Hiccup parpadeó un par de veces antes de comenzar a reírse de manera histérica, haciendo sobresaltar a Toothless que se azoró un poco.

"¿A-Astrid? Pffft… ¿dónde esc-cuchaste eso?"

"En ningún sitio, solo daban esa impresión" contestó. Hiccup rió aún más escandaloso, provocando que un pedazo del pollo en su cubierto cayera al suelo, fue recogido por Toothless de inmediato, que lo dirigió a su propia boca dispuesto a comerlo.

"O-oye, no puedes comer eso, cayó al suelo" le regañó cambiando de actitud increíblemente rápido, como si de un crío riendo a pierna suelta se volviera una madre preocupada. Sujetó su muñeca impidiendo que comiera el alimento.

"La regla de los cinco segundos, duh. –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Hizo un segundo intento por comer pero el agarre de Hiccup no disminuyó-. ¿Qué?"

"¡Es poco higiénico" Chilló, haciendo luego una mueca de asco. Le parecía una acción digna de los gemelos o el mismo Snotlout, ¿pero Toothless? No pensó que tuviera ese tipo de hábitos.

Tooth le miro ceñudo y comenzó a forcejear con él, a riesgo de que el resto de su comida acabara también en el suelo.

"Pero no tiene nada"

"¡Si lo comes enfermarás!

"Oh, vamos"

Cansado de forcejear Toothless estiró un poco el cuello y de un mordisco acabó con el culpable de toda esa "discusión". Hiccup quedó con una cara de búho; ojos tan grandes como los del ave y la boca igual de abierta.

"Bien, eso termina todo" dijo entonces el moreno, con aires de suficiencia. Volvió a su comida como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

"Te… -Hiccup reaccionó al fin, mirando a Toothless como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza- te comiste el pollo del suelo…"

"Lo hice" Respondió simplemente el otro y continuó comiendo.

"Y no sientes asco"

"No, ni un poco"

"A pesar de que era mío…"

"Tú no lo querías ya"

Hiccup no salió de su sorpresa, la cual no hizo más que aumentar cuando Toothless cortó un poco de su pescado y se lo ofreció con el tenedor.

"Vamos, así será justo" Dijo como si nada, instándole a aceptar.

"P-pero…"

"Solo come" le acercó el tenedor hasta que Hiccup tuvo que abrir la boca para recibirlo. Masticó lentamente sin dejar de mirar a su nuevo amigo, que parecía atento a su reacción. Se le hizo chistosa su concentración luego de la escenita que montaron y lo exteriorizó, pues al terminar de masticar comenzó a reír por lo absurdo de toda la situación.

Toothless enarcó una ceja ante eso, ¿de qué reía? No parecía burlarse, de hecho lucía auténticamente alegre, fue por eso que no pudo evitar contagiarse de la euforia del castaño y reír también, más bajo y moderado, poco acostumbrado a ello.

"Todo eso fue muy tonto –logró decir Hiccup entre risas- pero debo decir que ese pescado sabe realmente bien"

"Lo sé, es mi especialidad en la cocina"

La boca del otro formó una pequeña ´o´ ante esa respuesta.

"¿Tú cocinas? -preguntó realmente curioso. Recibió un asentimiento por parte de Toothless que comía y prosiguió-. Wouh, no lo hubiera pensado"

"¿Por qué"?" preguntó esta vez el pelinegro al terminar de masticar.

"No sé, no dabas esa impresión" contestó automáticamente, usando una copia de una de las frases anteriores del contrario, que le dio un codazo amistoso.

Continuaron comiendo mientras charlaban de temas triviales hasta que acabó el almuerzo y se levantaron pesadamente para regresar a clases satisfechos.

Hiccup por el delicioso pollo que hizo su madre y por conocer un poco más del moreno.

Toothless por su amado pescado y por disfrutar tanto de la compañía de alguien como hacia mucho tiempo no ocurría.

 **Nota de autora: Muchas gracias a Pau y Mino por sus reviews, son muy bonitos ambos :D. Y he aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero haber captado bien la esencia de Toothless haha, se me dificultó un pelin. Si tienen sugerencias o algo así no duden en dejarme sus comentarios n_n Saluditos :D  
¿Quién ve "Dragones"? Tengo entendido que la siguiente temporada se estrena en breve y estoy muy emocionada :D  
PD: tuve un problema super raro con word, de hecho casi me borra todo lo que llevaba avanzado de este y el siguiente capítulo :´c pase miedo, pero lo arregle con paciencia.  
(Insultando al pc y tecleando como loca en las opciones)  
**


	5. ¿Sueños o recuerdos?

**Heather y Dagur son personajes de la serie "Dragones" y no me pertenecen, asimismo con "How to train your Dragon".**

 **Capítulo 5: ¿Sueños o recuerdos?**

 _A medida que ascendían podía tocar las nubes con sus dedos, el viento se posaba en su rostro como una caricia por la velocidad moderada y con la luz del crepúsculo bañándoles él se sintió como uno de ellos._

 _Más alto, más alto._

 _Hasta las estrellas juntos, solo ellos. Hiccup y…_

El golpe seco debió resonar en toda la casa, pues Stoick llegó en cuestión de segundos abriendo la puerta estrepitosamente. Encontró a su único hijo quejándose enredado en las mantas debajo de su lecho.

"¿Te caíste? Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar. Hiccup volteó a verle y casi gruñó.

"No, decidí comenzar a dormir en el suelo"

"Wouh, amaneciste de buen humor, ¿eh? –le picó el hombre. Miró su reloj de pulsera y rio- De todas formas ya debes prepararte para la escuela, ¡así que arriba!"

"Sí, pa"

Y con una rapidez que cualquier caracol envidiaría se preparó para otro día de clases, todo mientras pensaba en el extraño sueño que tuvo.

¿Pero podía llamarle sueño?

Las imágenes y sensaciones que tuvo durante el fueron demasiado… vividas, jamás había tenido una experiencia onírica tan autentica, como si en lugar de un sueño fuese un recuerdo, algo que vivió.

Y eso le tenía bastante confundido, entonces en la distracción a causa de esto se equivocó y abrió la ducha por el agua fría, se colocó la camiseta al revés y echó sal a su café.

"¿No crees que Hiccup está algo… raro?" preguntó Valka a su esposo mientras el nombrado partía a clases.

"¿Raro Hiccup o raro raro?"

La mujer dio una colleja a su marido sin evitar reírse por el uso de esa frase que entre conocidos se había hecho bastante normal. Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

"Stoick, si nuestro hijo se fue a la escuela y tú eres el director de ella… ¿Qué haces aquí aun?" Recibió una carcajada escandalosa del hombre.

"Amor, mira la hora, –hizo caso y con sorpresa se dio cuenta de que era casi hora y media antes del ingreso normal a clases- ¡sí que esta distraído!"

"Le dijiste que ya debía alistarse para la escuela, ¿cierto?"

Stoick asintió orgulloso por su ´pequeño´ castigo ante la contestación gruñona que le había dado su hijo antes.

"Muy bien, cariño, –Valka sonrió con dulzura- esta noche habrá menos cerdo para ti"

"¡Pero mujer!"

* * *

Decir que se molestó cuando se dio cuenta de la hora era una poco, su padre sí que se había lucido con la estúpida bromita esa vez. Aún faltaban tres cuartos de hora y por si fuera poco el bus que usaba pasaba en media hora, por eso estaba ahí, en la parada de autobuses sentado al lado de una mujer que se acercaba cada vez más a él.

"Querido, sigo pensando que es muy temprano para ti, podrías acompañarme a otro lado y hacer algo más divertido mientras"

Tragó saliva mientras negaba con la cabeza y reía nervioso, por Odin, ¿por qué le pasaban esas cosas a él? Escuchó un molesto ruido de moto cerca, pero no volteó porque quién sabe, igual y esa señora saltaba a él mientras estaba distraído.

"¿Por qué no? Eres muy mono y nadie va a enterarse"

"S-señora, creo que se está pasando y…" el ruido de motor se acercó hasta detenerse a su lado y esta vez sí volteó, aun con ambas manos al frente como método de defensa. Encontró a un hombre mirando hacia ellos, su cabeza protegida por el casco.

Genial, iba a asaltarlo un pandillero y violarlo una señora, simplemente genial.

"¿Hiccup?"

Pero esa voz…

"¿Toothless?" Como afirmación a eso el nombrado se quitó el casco protector, Hiccup podría jurar que vio un pequeño halo de luz alrededor de su faz. ¡Su salvador!

"Hey –el moreno observo a la mujer que ahora fruncía el ceño, seguramente molesta por su intromisión- ¿todo bien?"

"Claro que está todo bien, niño" respondió ella en lugar de Haddok, provocando esta vez la molestia del recién llegado.

"Le pregunte a él, no a usted, señora"

El rostro femenino se arrugó en desagrado y estaba a punto de contestarle algo más cuando el lindo castaño se apartó de su lado y caminó hacia el otro chico.

"E-esta todo bien, solo esperaba el bus, deben faltar unos cuarenta minutos aun para que llegue"

"Puedo llevarte, si quieres" Hiccup negó con la cabeza espantado ante la idea de subirse a esa cosa tan peligrosa.

"No, no, no me subiré a…"

"Sí, mejor quédate conmigo, dulzura"

"Pensándolo bien hay una primera vez para todo, vamos, vamos" Se retractó rápidamente a causa de la insinuación evidente en la voz de la mujer, que se alejó hasta el asiento de la parada resoplando indignada.

"Pues venga, sube. –Toothless abrió una pequeña cajuela en la parte trasera del vehículo y extrajo otro casco que Hiccup cogió patosamente. Se pusieron los protectores y el castaño subió tras él, manteniéndose a una distancia que creyó prudente-. Te aconsejó sujetarte de mí"

"Esta bien, voy de maravilla así que…-la moto se puso en marcha acelerando rápidamente y casi se mata por una caída a alta velocidad-. ¡Estás loco, debiste al menos avisarme, idiota!"

"¿Así es cómo me agradeces el salvarte de una viejita que quería violarte?" contestó burlón el otro.

"¡No era una viejita, tal vez algo vieja… pero no viejita! –Gritó sin sentido alguno, se aferró más fuerte al otro y bufó-. Como te odio"

"Sí, sí, ahora disfruta del viaje"

Cuando al fin se acostumbró a la velocidad pudo suspirar un poco más tranquilo, recién asimiló bien la situación y la vergüenza no tardó en llegar, es decir, se encontraba subido a una moto junto a un chico demasiado guapo y… ay dioses, podía sentir bajo sus manos la musculatura medianamente desarrollada del estómago, olfatear el perfume masculino que le resultó demasiado atrayente y…

Y realmente agradeció llevar el casco y que él estuviera atento al camino, porque seguro estaba hecho un tomate.

Pero debía calmarse, se trataba de su amigo, uno bastante reciente por lo demás, no debía ponerse a pensar en cosas extrañas ahora.

Con más calma observó el paisaje que se esfumaba rápidamente, la escasa neblina que adornaba las calles como un gran manto transparente.

 _El viento en su rostro, la poca luz habitual de la mañana, las estrellas sobrantes de testigo, el cielo…_

Volvió a la realidad por una curva un tanto brusca, sintiéndose un tanto perdido. Estaban en tierra, ¿por qué pensaba en el cielo? Sentía esa extrañeza propia luego de los _déjà vu_ , pero no podía relacionarlo a nada, lo único que tenía un parecido era ese sueño que tuvo por la mañana, las mismas sensaciones, imágenes parecidas.

¡Pero había sido solo un sueño!

Ya se acercaban a la escuela y quiso distraerse con un poco de charla.

"No sabía que tenías una moto" Bien, estúpida forma de comenzar; se conocían hace dos días y había demasiadas cosas que no sabía de él. Por suerte Toothless no se percató de su nerviosismo, o eso quiso creer.

"Apenas ayer pude ir por ella al taller, el motor estaba averiado"

"Nunca había subido a una de estas cosas, me dan un poco de…"

"Miedo. –Completó la frase por él- Es normal, pero una vez que te acostumbras aprendes a disfrutarlo y evitas el tráfico de los carros y autobuses"

"Ya… creo que prefiero mi autobús" Toothless rió amortiguado por su casco. Divisaron la entrada del instituto y se dirigió al aparcamiento. Estacionó la moto ahí y se bajó. Hiccup iba a imitarlo, pero un tanto mareado por el viaje perdió el equilibrio; un par de brazos fuertes evitaron su caída.

"Wouh, más cuidado –se separó de él y ambos se quitaron los cascos. Tooth le miró con atisbos de preocupación- ¿te dio calor? Estas rojísimo"

"N-no es nada, estoy bien, vamos"

Faltarían veinte minutos para el ingreso y el instituto ya estaría lleno puertas adentro, pero en el estacionamiento no había más de cinco autos de los profesores y una que otra bicicleta mal anclada, la motocicleta de Toothless era la única en su tipo.

Otro auto hizo aparición en ese momento, una camioneta Ford que Hiccup reconoció rápidamente; aparcó y de ella salió Stoick, quien se dirigió sonriente hacia ellos.

"¡Buenos días, muchachos! –saludó alegre. Puso los brazos en jarra y se dirigió a Hiccup- llegas temprano hoy, hijo"

Al aludido le dio un pequeño tick en el ojo mientras buscaba la forma de moderar su tono.

"Sí, pa, gracias por tu ayuda para madrugar" Oh, ¿habrá sentido eso? Cada palabra impregnada de un sarcasmo que solo su persona podría lograr de forma tan educada. Toothless a su lado se mofó y ganó un ceño fruncido del menor.

"¿Vinieron juntos?" cuestionó el hombre, curioso.

"Sí, nos encontramos en la parada de autobús y me trajo en su moto" Toothless asintió.

La respuesta de su hijo provocó diversos pensamientos en Stoick, por un lado preocupación de que se haya subido a semejante vehículo; orgullo de que cumpliera con lo que le pidió tan rápido y por último, y no menos importante, curiosidad; ¿cómo Hiccup logró acercarse a él tan pronto? Es decir, a simple vista no podía decir que fueran muy cercanos, pero le habían recalcado el rechazo de Toothless a la mayoría de las interacciones sociales, sin embargo ahora había traído a su hijo a la escuela montado en su motocicleta.

Pues nada, Valka siempre dijo que su hijo era alguien muy especial y Stoick cada día lo comprendía mejor.

"Ya veo, gracias por traerlo, chico. –Agradeció a Toothless quien solo rehuyó de su mirada. Meditó unos segundos y una excelente idea, a su parecer, llegó a su cabeza-. Podrían venir juntos a partir de hoy"

"¿Qué dices pa…?"

"Así Hiccup ya no llegará tarde"

"Pero yo no…"

"Y todo bien mientras no se maten en esa moto"

"Eso suena muy desalenta…"

"¿Qué te parece, muchacho?

"¿Podrías escucharme al menos un…"

"Uh… sí, claro" respondió Toothless. Hiccup se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta y Stoick juntó sus grandes manos en un aplauso.

"¡Pues esta dicho, ahora a clases!" Y marchó de ahí silbando, con destino a su oficina.

Mientras tanto Hiccup procesaba lo ocurrido tan bien como podía.

"Oye, no tienes que hacerlo, sé que pa puede ser algo… -buscó la palabra adecuada para no decir ´tirano´- autoritario a veces, así que descuida si no quieres hacer lo que dice"

"No me molesta realmente, además si vives cerca de la parada de buses me queda de pasada"

"¿E-en serio? –se sorprendió Hiccup por la disposición del moreno. Cada vez dudaba mas de si era el mismo chico poco social del que hablaba su padre- entonces… bien, supongo"

Su teléfono vibró en ese momento y lo cogió del bolsillo.

"Oh, es Astrid… -leyó rápidamente el mensaje y su rostro se tornó levemente pálido- oh, oh…"

"¿Estas bien?" la voz de Toothless sonaba ligeramente preocupada, el cambio en el castaño había sido muy repentino, descolocándole.

"Eh, sí, solo me contaba algo…" Ahora parecía auténticamente nervioso, por lo que su respuesta era todo menos cierta.

"Creo que debemos ir a clases ya" le instó tratando de ganar su atención, que parecía haberse ido a la luna.

"Clases, sí, clases, vamos"

Hiccup comenzó a caminar de forma casi robótica y fue seguido por el moreno, quien se encontraba atento a cada acción suya. Una vez bajo el umbral del salón Hiccup se encorvó un poco, al parecer intentando pasar desapercibido.

"¡Hey, Hiccup, –gritó el gemelo de Ruff, Tuffnut, haciéndole señas para que se acercara- mira quien regresó!"

El castaño dio una sonrisa de disculpa a Toothless y se dirigió al pequeño grupo que se había formado alrededor de algo, o alguien. Su amigo moreno simplemente se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a su lugar, donde tenía una vista medianamente privilegiada de lo que ocurría ahí.

"Hiccup, es un gusto volver a verte" le saludó y procedió a abrazarle una guapa pelinegra, con ojos de un tono de verde más claro que los de Hiccup y el cabello trenzado.

"Heather, por lo que veo regresaste del viaje…" respondió devolviendo el abrazo.

"Sí, extrañe mucho a todos, pero no fui solo yo –se apartó del castaño sonriendo- Dagur tenía muchas ganas de verte otra vez, primo"

Dos personas notaron el cambio en la mirada de Hiccup en ese momento, una rubia a su lado y el moreno unas filas más atrás.

"Heather, no terminaste de contarme sobre la mitología de Reino Unido" Fishlegs llamó la atención de la morena quien se giró hacia él y siguió charlando sobre leyendas anglosajonas que al resto del grupo parecía no importarle mucho.

"¿Todo bien? preguntó Astrid a su lado, colocando una mano sobre su hombro, él solo asintió.

El profesor hizo ingreso minutos después y las clases transcurrieron normales, esta vez Hiccup comió junto a sus amigos luego de ser atrapado por Heather en una charla para ponerse al día y demás.

"¿Y quién era ese chico con el que llegaste? –le preguntó ella mientras los demás estaban inmersos en sus propias charlas- no le recuerdo, supongo que es nuevo"

"Ah, sí, se llama Toothless Nightfury"

"Oh… -Heather comió un poco más y prosiguió- como llegaron juntos me dio curiosidad"

"Me trajo en su moto porque nos encontramos de casualidad" omitió el hecho de que le salvó de una señora de dudosa moral.

"¿Entonces no son amigos?"

"Sí, quiero decir, algo así…"

"Pues llegó hace apenas dos días, pero te perdiste lo mejor. –Astrid se unió a la charla.- El primer día ese chico no dejaba de mirarle"

"Vaya, ¿ha caído bajo los encantos de nuestro Hiccup?" Heather sonrió traviesa.

"Yo diría que sí, aunque no es que hablen tanto por lo que veo"

Ay, Astrid, si supieras…

"Nada de eso, es solo un amigo, -las interrumpió Hiccup, ganando miradas de profunda duda- deben dejar de emparejarme con cada chico al que hablo"

"Es inevitable, Hiccup, además parece de tu tipo" Heather le dio una mirada de disculpa, pero se notaba que no se arrepentía en absoluto.

"Exacto, no creo que hagan mala pareja" Astrid al contrario lo decía sin vergüenza alguna.

Ah, acababa de recordar que ese par juntas no era nada bueno para su inocencia.

* * *

"Heather y yo iremos a Silent Sven por un café, ¿vienes?" le preguntó Astrid mientras los demás comenzaban a salir del salón, pues ya era el término de la jornada estudiantil.

"Por esta vez paso, debo llegar directo a casa para reparar algo"

Luego de un breve intercambio de palabras las chicas se despidieron de él y partieron, Fishlegs y Snotlout las acompañaron y los gemelos al parecer tenían una ´importante´ misión ese día, por lo que apenas soltaron un adiós antes de salir corriendo como idiotas.

Hiccup se encogió de hombros y terminó de guardar sus cosas, escuchó un carraspeo a su lado y encontró a Toothless con su bolso ya al hombro.

"Hey"

"Hey"

Como si fuese un acuerdo implícito salieron juntos hasta el estacionamiento y Tooth le tendió el casco, que aceptó un tanto dudoso.

"Ya sabes, no es necesario que lo hagas si…"

"Solo calla y sube" Sin más se subió a la moto seguido del castaño, le pidió un par de indicaciones y se dirigió a casa de los Haddok, con los brazos del otro chico aferrándose a su cintura, intentando acostumbrarse a la velocidad del vehículo, misma que experimentaría al parecer a diario.

Avanzaron por las calles frías, la voz del moreno sacó de su ensimismamiento a Hiccup.

"Así que… ¿otra novia?" si no fuera porque se caería de la moto hubiera soltado el agarre de sus brazos para darle un golpe bien merecido debido a ese tonito de burla.

"No digas tonterías, solo es una vieja amiga" respondió, sonando repentinamente cansado.

"Lo dices como si fuera un problema" Toothless dobló en una esquina, llegando a un pequeño barrio.

"Es la tercera casa. –Indicó, aflojó un poco el agarre en la cintura ajena y se quedó mirando el cielo. Cuando la motocicleta frenó Hiccup suspiró. –El problema no es ella"

Toothless volteó a verle mientras se quitaba el casco, dispuesto a preguntarle de que hablaba.

"Enton…-"

"¡Hiccup!"

He aquí el problema, señores. De pie frente a la puerta de su casa, con los brazos en jarra y sonrisa… algo maniática.

"Dagur…"

 **Nota de autora: ¿Qué puedo decir? Tenía que poner a Dagur en la historia, luego de ver la serie se volvió uno de mis personajes favoritos, sobre todo por sus escenas super épicas junto a Destrozo y esa personalidad tan loquita que tiene xD. Su interacción con Hiccup en esta historia... supongo que ya estarán pensando de qué trata, ñehehe :3  
PD: ¿Alguien esta en el grupo "Caldo Toothcup para el alma" de Facebook? Me gustaría entrar ahí, pero no responden mi solicitud :c ¿esta cerrado? **


	6. Desquiciado y Destrozo

**Capítulo 6: Desquiciado y Destrozo.**

"¡Aun con ese casco te reconocí, mi hermano!" Dagur se aproximó a ellos hasta quedar a un metro de distancia. Desde allí Hiccup pudo apreciarle mejor; se había dejado crecer la barba, sus músculos se acentuaron dándole una complexión atlética y era más alto que antes. Un veinteañero hecho y derecho.

Lo único que permanecía intacto era su cabello tan rojo y la mirada… bueno, la mirada de medio loco.

"Eh, hola, Dagur –saludó sonando cortes. –Ha pasado un tiempo"

"¿Un tiempo? Tres años es bastante, hermano. –Dagur paseó la mirada hasta el moreno que le miraba con cara de pocos amigos, bajó hasta los brazos de Hiccup abrazados a ese chico y enarcó una ceja, con un pequeño tick en el ojo. –Entonces, ¿quién es tu amigo?"

Hiccup siguió la mirada de su primo y se apartó rápidamente, bajando de la moto de forma más decente que en la mañana.

"Se llama Toothless –le presentó. Miró al nombrado y señaló a su primo. –Él es Dagur, mi pri..-"

"¡Casi hermano! Debemos hablar de muchas cosas, Hiccup, sería bueno entrar y charlar… –abrazó a Hiccup por los hombros y sin que este se diera cuenta dirigió una agria mirada a Toothless. –a solas"

Toothless frunció el ceño, algún tipo de alarma encendiéndose en su interior ante todo eso. ¿Por qué demonios le miraba así? Examinó el rostro de Hiccup bañado en nerviosismo y la idea de irse ahora sonaba como dejar a una oveja con un lobo.

La puerta de los Haddok se abrió y por ella se asomó Valka, quien posó de inmediato la mirada en el trío reunido en su patio.

"¡Hiccup, llegaste al fin! Te estábamos esperando para comer algo de helado. –se dio cuenta del moreno presente y le miró curiosa. –¿Es un amigo?, ¡pasa, pasa!"

Sin esperar una respuesta se adentró nuevamente en su casa. Toothless y Dagur se dieron miradas de mutuo desagrado e Hiccup caminó arrastrando los pies hacia la entrada.

Solo quería un día tranquilo. ¿Era mucho pedir?

El hogar Haddok era una mezcla entre decoraciones exóticas y muebles no muy agraciados, la unión entre los gustos de Valka y Stoick. La sala era amplia y un pasillo se dirigía hacia la cocina mientras un ventanal daba paso al jardín. También estaba la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso, donde se encontraban las demás habitaciones y baños.

"¡Pónganse cómodos mientras, ya voy!" gritó la madre de Hiccup desde la cocina.

Hiccup había optado por sentarse en el sofá grande frente al cual se hallaba la televisión, Dagur no había perdido tiempo antes de situarse a su lado y Toothless se acomodó en un sillón a la derecha.

Valka llegó segundos después con tres recipientes atiborrados de helado en una bandeja y una taza de té. Dio a cada uno un recipiente y ella se quedó con el té, luego se sentó al otro lado de Hiccup.

"Espero que les guste, es lo único que tu padre no devora por completo" rió bajito acompañada de Hiccup, Dagur a su lado carcajeo.

"Los hombres debemos comer mucho para mantenernos fuertes –tocó el costado de su primo, quien se tensó un poco y casi se ahoga con su helado. –Tú deberías comer más, pareces un mondadientes"

"Estoy bastante normal, gracias" respondió él, mirándole ceñudo.

"Pienso igual –sonrió Valka. Sus ojos azules se posaron sobre el único que no había hablado y preguntó. –Tú debes ser Toothless, ¿no?"

"Sí, e-es un gusto conocerla" respondió en su mejor tono amable, Valka quedó encantada de inmediato. Esperaba que fuera al fin otro chico decente como Fishlegs, y no es que Snotlout, Tuffnut y Dagur le desagradaran, pero a veces quería darles con el sartén en la cabeza.

"Hiccup nos habló mucho de ti anoche, me alegra de que mi comida te gustara, puedes venir a comer cuando gustes, estas invitado"

Hiccup se sonrojó un poco por haber sido delatado, Toothless asintió para luego seguir comiendo y Dagur frunció el ceño.

"Así que comen juntos, ¿desde cuándo se conocen?"

"Pues… tres días"

"¡Oh, olvide detener la lavadora! –la señora Haddok se levantó y salió de ahí a paso rápido-. ¡Disfruten su postre!"

La sala se llenó de un silencio incomodo, interrumpido únicamente por el sonido de las cucharas excavando el helado. Dagur comía más lento, dedicándose a observar al castaño y Toothless no perdía detalle de eso, lucía algo extraño…

"Entonces no tengo porque preocuparme" soltó el pelirrojo para sí mismo, pero en voz alta, cosa que dejo confuso al par.

"¿De qué hablas, Dagur?" le cuestionó Hiccup.

"Nada, hermano. Nada" Dijo como si no hubiera soltado la frase, el castaño solo se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo bajo su atenta mirada.

Toothless eligió ese momento para levantarse y dejar el recipiente ya vacío de helado en la mesita de centro frente al sofá.

"Marcho ya, dile gracias a tu madre por el helado –se despidió rápidamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta, volteó antes de salir. –Hasta mañana, Hiccup"

Una vez fuera de casa se montó en su motocicleta y se colocó el casco. Encendió el motor y observó una vez más el hogar Haddok.

Se había dado cuenta de la atención con que el pelirrojo observaba a su amigo y quiso pensar que era su imaginación. Pero cuando lo atrapó esa segunda vez incluso pudo reconocer que era.

Un afecto de todo menos fraternal.

* * *

"Que tipo tan desagradable, –Comentó Dagur una vez el sonido de la moto se había alejado. –me cuesta creer que sea amigo de alguien tan adorable como tú"

Ya siendo solo los dos se acercó más a su primo, invadiendo su espacio personal. Cogió un mechón castaño entre su índice y pulgar, comenzando a jugar con él.

"P-pues yo creo que es muy simpático, –Tartamudeó algo incomodo por el contacto, haciendo ademan de alejarse. –supongo que no es muy ameno con los desconocidos"

"Oh, mi querido Hiccup, sabes… -jaló un poco más fuerte el cabello y su voz adquirió un toque amenazante. –no me gusta su cercanía"

Hiccup tragó saliva grueso por el cambio de actitud. ¿Había mencionado que muchos le llamaban ´Dagur el desquiciado"? Aquí una de las razones para ese apodo.

Por suerte fue salvado por la campana.

(O el ladrido)

Un bulldog bastante rechoncho cargó contra el castaño, subió a su regazo y comenzó a devorar el helado que le quedaba. Dagur chasqueó la lengua, pero no podía molestarse con su amado can, así que se separó de Hiccup y dejó su propio recipiente sobre la mesita.

"¡Destrozo! –exclamó Hiccup amándolo. Examinó un poco al perro que meneaba la colita feliz y acarició su cabeza. –Has crecido mucho, amigo, ¡sobre todo para los lados, eh!"

El animal ladró alegre cuando terminó el helado y se acomodó mejor, quedando acostado sobre sus piernas. Hiccup le hacía mimos cada tanto y Dagur se limitó a observarlos en silencio, sonriendo.

"Él también te extrañó mucho –volvió a sonar tranquilo. –estamos muy felices de verte otra vez"

Hiccup asintió. Preferiría que el hombre fuera así todo el tiempo, en su actitud más pasiva era alguien bastante amable y afectuoso; de todas formas no podía quejarse, antes era mucho peor, con cambios de personalidad radicales que podían durar días.

Según Oswald, su padre, Dagur había mejorado con la tranquilidad de Reino Unido, asistiendo a talleres de manualidades, pasando su tiempo con Destrozo y estudiando. Los cambios se habían vuelto escasos, producidos únicamente cuando había situaciones realmente tensas.

Lo que Oswald y nadie más de la familia entendía a fondo (incluyéndose) era ese… ´cariño especial´ que sentía Dagur por él, lo veían únicamente como un apego por su nombrado hermanito y solían dejarlo junto a él cuando era más pequeño, porque era con Hiccup con quien Dagur se mantenía más **como él mismo.**

El móvil del pelirrojo sonó y al mirar la pantalla encontró el nombre de su padre.

"¿Sí? En casa de tío Stoick, con Hiccup –contestó con pequeñas pausas. Resopló molesto y siguió hablando. –Claro… voy ahora, llegaré en unos minutos"

Se levantó y estiró las manos hacia Destrozo, que pese a su envergadura logró dar un salto ágil hasta él, lamiendo su barbilla después.

"Papá quiere que le ayude a ordenar la casa, por suerte está casi intacta a como la dejamos hace años" le informó mientras dejaba al perro en el suelo y avanzaba a la puerta en su compañía. Hiccup se levantó de su asiento también, dispuesto a despedirse.

"Eso… eso es genial, je –contestó aún algo nervioso. –Hasta pronto, entonces"

"Ten por seguro que nos veremos pronto, hermanito –guiñó un ojo y giró el picaporte. -¡Ya me voy, tía Valka, gracias por el helado!"

Marchó e Hiccup volvió a desplomarse sobre el sofá, soltando toda la tensión que había estado almacenando durante la última hora.

* * *

Dagur avanzaba silbando hacia su viejo hogar, Destrozo se movía de un lado a otro mientras le seguía sin la necesidad de llevar una correa, al fin y al cabo estaba seguro de que nunca le dejaría.

Aun con el paso de los años y algunos cambios estructurales podía reconocer las calles, un par de tiendas que perduraban y las casas iguales o con alguna renovación.

Era casi imposible retener los recuerdos que le traía todo eso.  
 _  
Su padre le había dejado otra vez con Hiccup, no le importaba del todo, podía molestarle o jugar al asesino con él, aunque al castaño no parecía gustarle mucho. Esa mañana estaban jugando y era turno del menor de esconderse mientras Dagur le buscaba, con la condición de no salir de su calle._

 _Comenzaba a enervarse, no le encontraba y ya habían pasado unos diez minutos. Normalmente el debilucho de Hiccup no alcanzaba a correr mucho y se escondía en cualquier sitio cercano, pero esta vez no lograba dar con él._

 _Una risa conocida llamó su atención, guiándole a un callejón cercano, al pararse frente a este lo primero que vio fue la espalda de su primo._

 _"¡Te encontré!" gritó. Hiccup se sobresaltó y la postura relajada que mantenía de inmediato se tensó; siempre era así cuando estaba con él._

 _"D-Dagur, me asustaste. –le dijo sin acabar de voltear. –Podrías intentar ser un poco menos… gritón"_

 _"¿Te estas quejando?" la pregunta salió como una advertencia y si bien no era su intención del todo su primo acababa temiéndole mas por eso._

 _No quería que Hiccup le tuviera miedo, pero no podía evitar ser como era._

 _Se odiaba un poco por eso._

 _"N-no, pero vas a asustarle a él"_

 _"¿A él?"  
_  
 _Se acercó más hasta estar a su lado y a los pies de Hiccup encontró un cachorro de bulldog, con la lengua afuera y removiéndose en su sitio._

 _"Parece una salchicha con patas" y ante ese comentario la risa de Hiccup volvió a inundar el callejón, provocando algo en Dagur que no supo identificar qué era._

 _"Solo es un poco… -acarició el lomo del animal –robusto"_

 _"Sí, como digas –rodó los ojos, acostumbrado a ese apego que su primo parecía mostrar con todos los animales. -¿Quieres llevártelo a casa o qué?"_

 _"No, no, Thornado murió hace poco y no creo que papá quiera otro perro… al menos no pronto"*_

 _Sonaba triste, cosa que le tensaba a él mismo. Pero no podía hacer nada porque tenía razón, Stoick aún se mostraba afectado por la muerte de su amado compañero canino y no era el mejor momento._

 _Aunque, tal vez…_

 _"Podría llevarlo a mi casa" Los ojos de Hiccup de inmediato parecían más grandes y brillantes de esperanza._

 _"¿En serio, lo harías?"_

 _"Papá no haría problema por algo así, le conoces, además seguro a Heather le gustaría mucho"_

 _"¡Eso es genial, Dagur! –exclamó el castaño entonces, haciéndole una seña para acuclillarse a su lado y tocar al perro. –Anda, saluda a tu nuevo dueño"_

 _Cuando posó su mano sobre la cabeza del cachorro este movió la colita feliz, como si le aceptará._

 _"Creo que Destrozo sería un buen nombre, será grande y majestuoso" Hiccup le sonrió y por primera vez Dagur pensó que era una mueca real, sin nervios ni temor de por medio._

 _"Yo creo que serán grandes amigos"_

Fue por esos tiempos, cuando tenía apenas trece años e Hiccup diez, que empezó a verlo de otra forma. Adoraba por completo a su hermanita Heather y apreciaba a su padre, eran su familia después de todo: pero era solo con Hiccup que sus demonios se calmaban y se sentía libre.

"Porque Hiccup es nuestro, ¿cierto?" preguntó a su perro mientras lo alzaba en brazos. El can le miraba feliz, sin ser consciente realmente de las proporciones en las palabras de su amo. 

* * *

***Thornado:** (de la serie "Dragones") Trueno tambor que fue el primer dragón que montó Stoick. Se separaron cuando tuvo que marcharse para cuidar crías de su especie que estaban solas.

Nota de autora: (Sobre el capítulo) Lo que intenté en este capítulo fue profundizar un poco en Dagur. Pienso que a lo largo de la serie ha cambiado para bien, manteniendo esa "locura berserker" pero mostrando su absoluta preocupación por los miembros de su familia, incluyendo a Hiccup, a los que no desea les ocurra nada malo.

 **Los gronckles definitivamente serían como perritos muy cariñosos, Albóndiga y Destrozo se me hacían de lo más adorables siempre!**

 **Pau: Joli chet, debió doler. Lo peor que me pasó a mi fue que me caí de la cama cuando empezó a temblar... era un camarote, yo estaba en la de arriba xD Lofiu Chile y tus terremotos :´v**

 **Amry Marques: Si pudieras añadirme al grupo te lo agradecería mucho mucho!**

 **Mino: Gracias por tu review n.n mientras leas y te guste me doy por pagada(?) :3  
** **  
**


	7. ¿Qué piensas de mí?

**Capítulo 7: ¿Qué piensas de mi?**

"Entonces la señora dijo que era culpa de la escuela que su hija no se comportara y le dije ´Señora, la hija de la cabra qué ha de ser sino cabrita´* ¡Debiste ver cómo se puso, parecía morada de la ira!"

Las carcajadas de Stoick resonaron en toda la casa acompañadas en menor medida por las de Valka; se encontraban cenando junto a su hijo, cuyo mutismo logró detener la risa del hombre luego de unos instantes.

"Hijo, ¿pasa algo?" No recibió respuesta mientras Hiccup removía su comida, aparentemente ya sin apetito.

"Tal vez tuvo problemas con su novio"

Ante las palabras de Valka reaccionaron los dos; Stoick atragantándose con el cerdo e Hiccup levantando la cabeza al fin, sorprendido.

"¡¿Novio?!" fue el grito sincronizado de los hombres Haddok.

"Oh, por todos los cielos, solo bromeo. –la mujer rió de buena gana recibiendo resoplidos. –Aunque ese chico, Toothless, parecía bastante decente"

"¿Qué…?"

"Bastante guapo, digno de mi hijo"

"¡Mamá! –le reprendió Hiccup. –Entre él y yo no hay nada, nadita"

"¿Te incomoda, hijo? Sé que te pedí que fueras su amigo pero no debes sentirte forzado a nada"

El chico miró a su padre y negó con la cabeza.

"No, Tooth es muy agradable conmigo y nos llevamos bastante bien, según yo, es diferente a todos lo que conozco"

"Entonces mi hijo está en… cómo es que decía tu prima… -Valka chasqueó los dedos cuando dio con la palabra- ¡Friendzone!"

"No estoy en la ´friendzone´, mamá" respondió Hiccup comenzando a mosquearse.

"Entonces si tienen algo" siguió picándole ella.

Stoick escuchó un tanto fuera de lugar la charla, sin saber muy bien que agregar.

Ya habían hablado seriamente sobre los ´gustos´ de su hijo en el pasado y si bien a él no acababa de gustarle la idea como a su esposa, no podía permitirse volver a hacer sentir mal a su hijo, como cuando el chico les confesó su homosexualidad y el expresó su rechazo, incluso negándole como parte de su familia.

Fueron tiempos difíciles para los tres y no quería volver a pasar por algo así, por eso y con ayuda de su mujer, había ido poco a poco alimentando su tolerancia, logrando aceptar a su hijo tal y como era.

Bien, entonces solo debía decir algo para mostrar su apoyo.

"Hijo, -colocó una mano sobre el hombro del menor y le miro serio. Los otros dos presentes le devolvieron la mirada atentos mientras él carraspeaba, adoptando un rostro serio, dando toda seña de que diría algo trascendental. –solo recuerda usar protección, es importante que te cuides"

Pasaron un par de segundos en silencio hasta que Hiccup comenzó a sonrojarse al punto de parecer a punto de hacer ebullición y Valka comenzaba a carcajearse de lo lindo una vez más.

"¡PAPÁ!"–gritó completamente avergonzado su hijo, se levantó de la mesa, dio gracias por la comida y subió a su cuarto, quejándose entre dientes.

Stoick se quedó mirando entre la silueta marchando de su hijo y su esposa un par de veces, luego con absoluta inocencia preguntó.

"¿Dije algo malo?"

Valka negó con la cabeza, levantándose también para darle un beso en la frente a su marido y comenzar a ordenar la mesa.

Hiccup cerró la puerta de su habitación. ¿Primero sus amigas y ahora sus padres? Por Thor, no tenían vergüenza alguna, conocía a Toothless hace solo una semana y ya le emparejaban.

No es como si dieran esa impresión…

No había forma de que alguien como el pelinegro se fijara en él.

Revisó los mensajes en su móvil mientras se desplomaba en la cama, tal vez los chicos harían planeas para ese fin de semana; Fishlegs comentaba otro libro… Tuffnut le mandó una foto de su gallina con traje de baño, lucía extrañamente adorable. Snotlout subió más fotos (al grupo de chat que tenían con los demás) mostrando sus músculos: Astrid y Heather pusieron emoticones de asco por eso; Dagur preguntando cómo estaba, le contestó corto. Toothless le dejó un mensaje…

¿Toothless?

Seleccionó ese de inmediato, le había dado su número el día siguiente del que vino a su casa a comer helado, pero honestamente no había pensado que le mandaría nada pronto.  
 _  
Toothless, 21:34  
_ _estarás ocupado mañana por la tarde?  
_  
¿Uh?

* * *

Sábado a las dos de la tarde, día soleado con brisa algo fresca. Hiccup sujetaba firmemente la cintura de Toothless, ya prácticamente acostumbrado a la velocidad de la moto.

Resultaba que el pelinegro había ganado unos cupones para un local de comida asiática mientras hacía compras en el supermercado, eran para dos personas y tomando en cuenta que había recibido postre en la casa Haddok pensó que era buena oportunidad para devolver el favor.

Llegaron al barrio comercial en el que se supone debía estar el local de comida e Hiccup no tardo en visualizar el letrero, indicándole a Toothless que se detuvieran ahí.

"Creo que nunca había comido en un sitio así, papá dice que es demasiado poco y prefiere un gran asado" comentó luego de bajarse, mirando el sitio. Incluso desde ahí podía distinguir un aroma sabroso escapando por las puertas abiertas.

"Yo un par de veces, creo"

Ingresaron entonces. Tras ubicar una mesa vacía y acomodarse una chica bastante mona los atendió, dio una carta a cada uno luego de comprobar los cupones y les dijo que volvería en unos minutos para que ordenaran.

"Todo parece muy bueno, pero siempre he querido probar el ramen" Hiccup no lo pensó mucho, al fin y al cabo era el que más le apetecía de las imágenes en el menú.

"Yo pediré sashimi y gyjo… gyoden" Dijo de igual forma el otro, con un poco de dificultades para pronunciarlo correctamente.

"Tooth… -enarcó una ceja dejando la carta a un lado- a ti en serio te gusta el pescado, ¿cierto?"

"Claro, -respondió sin dudarlo- es lo mejor del mundo en comida"

Hiccup negó con la cabeza sonriendo, luego llegó la chica de antes y tomó sus órdenes.

"Gracias por traerme" repitió tal vez por quinta vez el castaño.

"Si no dejas de decirlo te picaré con este par de palos, -le amenazó Toothless mientras cogía las ´armas´. –no tenía con quien más venir, de todas formas"

"Uy, eso me hace sentir muy halagado"

(Bienvenido de vuelta, señor Sarcasmo)

"No me malinterpretes, –el pelinegro carraspeó y continuó hablando- eres prácticamente el único con quien habló del instituto… Bueno, esta ese tipo, Hookfang, pero la mayoría del tiempo dice solo chorradas"

"Es un tipo agradable, he hablado con él solo un par de veces porque le gusta molestar a Snotlout"

"Eso hace que me agrade más, solo un poco" contestó el otro sonriendo de lado.

"Y… -Hiccup se puso un poco nervioso, pero intento sonar lo más casual que pudiera- ¿qué hay de mí?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¿Qué piensas de mí?"

Tooth se le quedó mirando, provocando que el castaño se mordiera la lengua por preguntar algo tan bobo. Luego de unos segundos su pregunta fue respondida, aunque no de la forma que esperaba.

"Eres un mocoso sarcástico y atraes a las viejitas"

"Por todos los dioses…" -se palmeó la frente y le dio su mejor expresión ceñuda, dispuesto a refutar todo eso.

"Pero, –le interrumpió Nightfury- hay… hay algo en ti que me hace sentir de alguna forma en paz y cómodo, no me preguntes qué es, porque ni yo lo entiendo"

Su boca formó una perfecta 'o' y el " _Me pasa exactamente igual"_ quedó atorado en su garganta cuando la chica de antes volvió con su comida.

"E-entonces, –cambió de tema mientras soplaba su plato con fideos humeantes- ¿nadie de tu familia quiso venir?"

"No tengo familia, vivo solo"

Hiccup no sabría decir que le impresionó más, si la respuesta o el rostro carente de emociones que mostró Toothless cuando la dijo. Sintió que había fastidiado un poco el ambiente y buscó en su cabeza algo que decir para borrar eso.

"Ya veo, e-eso explica porque cocinas tan bien, -dijo atropelladamente, luego miró bien la comida del otro chico y silbó- aunque tal vez eso te supere, amigo"

"¿Superar mi pescado frito? –Toothless sonó ofendido; probó la comida y masticó un par de veces. Luego frunció el ceño- mierda, está bueno, pero igual cocino mejor"

Hiccup se rió y probó su propia comida, aprobándola tanto por su sabor y texturas. Su padre estaba loco al decir que servían poco, era un buen plato que tal vez no podría acabar.

"Esto está muy bueno, –alabó al platillo- incluso podría decirle a mamá que intenté hacerlo para papá, o traerlo directamente aquí"

"Es buena idea, –robó la mitad de huevo del plato ajeno y se lo comió- sí, está muy bueno"

"¡Tooth, no debes hurgar en los platos de otras personas!" le regañó Hiccup, dándole una palmada en la mano.

"Perdón, mamá" Toothless rodó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar reírse. El castaño infló las mejillas.

"Si quieres saca del mío"

"No quiero pescado, debo hacer espacio para todo esto" señaló su comida. Su amigo se encogió de hombros.

"Más para mi"

"Si comes tanto acabarás engordando"

"Pues, –miró su abdomen con poco interés- siempre como igual y creo que estoy bien"

´Condenadamente bien, maldito´ pensó para sí mismo Hiccup.

Por obvias razones no iba a decir eso.

"Sí, por ahora, ya te quiero ver a los treinta y con barriga de Papa Noel" contestó en su lugar.

Continuaron comiendo con uno que otro comentario o burla, el castaño finalmente cedió a que Toothless acabara con su comida cuando no pudo más, en serio; no entendía como se mantenía en forma si era cierto que siempre comía de esa forma.

¿Qué clase de metabolismo tenía? No quería pensarlo.

(Él mismo nunca engordaba, pero era porque tenía un estomago pequeño y no comía mucho)

Decidieron caminar un poco para no subirse a la moto inmediatamente después de comer. Al centro del barrio había una fuente grande y a su alrededor pequeños puestos de artesanía, no había aglomeraciones de gente, solo unas cuantas personas paseando, deteniéndose a comprar o buscando un sitio donde comer.

Charlaron sobre comida como si la del restaurante no hubiese bastado, Hiccup compró un collar que a su madre seguro le gustaría y Toothless un par de jugos para ambos.

Hiccup estaba pasándola muy bien, de hecho. Seguro sus amigas se burlarían y dirían que parecía una cita.

Cosa que definitivamente estaba muy alejada de la realidad, era una simple salida de amigos, nada más.

(¿Por qué se daba explicaciones mentales a sí mismo? Se estaba poniendo paranoico)

* * *

Llegó a casa cerca de las seis de la tarde, su padre había salido a pescar con Gobber y su madre estaba ocupada preparando una tarta.

"Hola hijo, –le saludó cuando él se asomó a la cocina siguiendo el rico aroma- ¿La pasaste bien?"

"Sí, ma, voy a recostarme un rato pero si necesitas ayuda me echas un grito" Ya cruzaba el umbral cuando la voz de la mujer le detuvo un poco más.

"Dagur vino a verte hace un rato"

"Ah… -asintió y se rascó la nuca- ¿qué quería?"

"Dijo algo de jugar con Destrozo, le dije que saliste con tu amigo y se fue sin decir nada más, lucía un poco… bueno, ya conoces a tu primo"

"Entiendo… gracias por avisarme"

Bueno, ya hablaría con Dagur para quedar otro día y no tener problemas o algo así, ya que como decía su madre, él podía ser bastante intenso. Revisó su móvil, topándose con unos mensajes nuevos y de paso la conversación que tuvo el día anterior cuando quedó con Toothless para salir. Comenzó a escribir y mandó uno nuevo a esta.  
 _  
Hiccup, 18:16.  
_ _Me divertí mucho hoy, gracias por invitarme_ _J_ _  
_  
Buscó su libro de ciencias para empezar con la serie de tareas que le habían dejado en el instituto, así tendría el domingo libre de deberes estudiantiles. Recibió un nuevo mensaje y lo abrió interesado.  
 _  
Toothless, 18:19.  
_ _lo mismo digo, creo que no lo habría pasado mejor con alguien más, mocoso sarcástico  
_  
Releyó el mensaje un par de veces pues comenzó a ponerse nervioso, el estómago se le revolvió un poco y sus mejillas estaban arreboladas.

"Vamos, Hiccup, -habló para sí mismo, auto convenciéndose como si fuera realmente necesario- solo te está dando las gracias como cualquier amigo, no tienes por qué ponerte así, no es como si…"

No…

Se sentó en el suelo con la espalda pegada a la madera de la cama y su móvil en las manos. Buscó en el chat.

Snotlout, Tuffnut y Ruffnut quedaban completamente descartados, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

Fishlegs tenía incluso menos experiencia que él en esas cosas.

Bien, no quería llegar a esto, pero tendría que recurrir a ellas. Abrió un grupo de Messenger.  
 _  
Hiccup, 18:21.  
_ _Chicas, HIPOTÉTICAMENTE HABLANDO, cómo podría saber si me gusta alguien?_

 _Astrid está escribiendo…_

 _Heather está escribiendo…_

.  
.

 _*"La hija de la cabra qué ha de ser sino cabrita"_ Es un dicho celebre, con cabrita según entendí se refiere a alguien con malas intenciones.  
 _ **  
**_ **Nota de autora: Ya que esto está apenas comenzando me apena decir que mis tiempos para escribir se verán reducidos. Solo quedan dos meses para la PSU y debo comenzar a estudiar mas o mi madre va a colgarme xD, intentaré actualizar como siempre, pero ´en caso de´ prefiero avisar de antemano c:  
(SPOILER: Estoy algo desmoralizada por algo que leí anoche sobre la tercera película y los libros, sobre como acaban los dragones... no sé si leerlo o no porque soy bien sensible xDD)**


	8. Cómo (no) seducir a tu amigo

**Antes del capítulo quiero darme un minuto para expresar mi empatía a los afectados por los distintos desastres naturales que están ocurriendo estos días. Lo importante ahora es conservar la fe en que todo va a mejorar y estar al lado de nuestros seres queridos.**

Capítulo 8: Cómo (no) seducir a tu amigo.

Hiccup Haddok, único hijo de Stoick y Valka, había comprendido que si deseaba continuar con una existencia medianamente pacifica nunca debió hablar con sus amigas sobre la ligera atracción que sentía por su nuevo amigo.

Recalcando. A sus amigas, las que amaban la idea de que tuviera al fin un romance con otro chico.

"Yo creo que podría gustarle, es al único con quien habla al parecer"

"¿Qué hay de Hookfang? Los he visto juntos varias veces"

"Él no cuenta, se nota que apenas le soporta"

"Cierto, no como con Hiccup"

"Chicas, -el nombrado detuvo la charla de Astrid y Heather. No le gustaba la idea de que hablaran sobre su inexistente vida amorosa durante el almuerzo y peor aun, en el instituto, donde cualquiera podría escuchar. –primero, tengo certeza de que apenas nos han visto juntos y segundo… dudo mucho que él tenga… estos gustos"

"Oh, calla Hiccup. –le respondió Astrid- Ruffnut le coqueteó y él ni siquiera reaccionó"

"Astrid, hablamos de Ruffnut"

"Bueno, tienes razón, pero seguro que contigo es diferente del resto por lo que nos contaste"

Se dio una palmada en la frente con el argumento de Heather, no sabía cómo hacerles entender que aun si sentía algo de atracción por el moreno era imposible que se convirtiera en algo mutuo. Lo mejor, desde su punto de vista, era ignorar esos sentimientos y ya.

"Lo que debes hacer es conquistarle"

"Oh, no, no, no y no" se negó de inmediato a la idea de la rubia.

"Vaya, vaya, creo que necesitan nuestra ayuda"

Y ese era el motivo por el que no quería que hablaran de eso específicamente durante el almuerzo. Ahora Ruffnut les miraba sonriente, acompañada de su gemelo, Snotlout y Fishlegs.

"¿A-ayuda? –intentó hacerse el tonto. –No sé de qué hablas, Ruff"

"Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup… -Tuffnut habló pausadamente, acercándose hasta posar su brazo sobre los hombros del castaño. –Si tenías problemas amorosos debiste decirnos de inmediato, somos los mejores en estos casos"

"Chicos, no es asunto suyo"

"¿No es asunto nuestro, Astrid? –Snotlout se llevó una mano al pecho, mostrándose ofendido. –Todos saben que yo soy el experto en estos temas"

Basta decir que ni los gemelos apoyaron lo dicho.

"No se hagan, ustedes no tienen idea sobre conquistas, así que no pueden ayudar a Hiccup" continuó negándose la chica.

"Chicos, no quiero conquistar a nadie" intentó defenderse otra vez Hiccup, inútilmente.

"Pffft, nosotros ya sabíamos todo sobre tus gustos, por eso ideamos un plan antes"

La declaración de Ruffnut sorprendió a Haddok. Se supone que sus gustos eran conocidos únicamente por sus padres, Astrid y Heather.

"Nuestros instintos en conjunto a nuestra inteligencia superior nos permitieron llegar a la conclusión de que…"

"Se enteraron recién al escucharnos, ¿cierto?" Interrumpió Heather a la gemela.

"… Sí, pero también fue gracias a nuestra intuición" Tuffnut sonó muy convencido.

"¿Y no les molesta?"

La pregunta de Hiccup fue seguida de silencio, hasta que los gemelos y Snotlout comenzaron a reírse como los idiotas que eran.

"Claro que no, Hiccup, -Fishlegs habló por primera vez en esa conversación- eres nuestro amigo y eso no podría importar menos"

"¡Y así hay más chicas para mí!"

De nuevo, nada de apoyo para Snotlout.

"De todas formas, no es eso lo que nos convoca aquí, sino cómo hacer para que nuestro Hiccup seduzca al guapo Toothless"

"¡Ruffnut, –se quejó el castaño. – no quiero seducir a Tooth!"

"Y ya les dije, ustedes no tienen idea de cómo hacerlo"

"¿Nos estas retando, Astrid?" Ruffnut se cruzó de brazos, al igual que los otros. Pronto el ambiente se tornó tenso, como si un duelo se fuese a llevar a cabo.

"Hiccup podrá hacerlo con nuestros consejos, así que tranquilos" Heather intentó calmar las aguas, pero fue como intentar apagar un incendio soplando.

"Chicos, en serio yo no…"

"¡Muy bien, vamos a ver con el consejo de quién logra conquistar a ese tipo!" Snotlout se unió al ´reto´, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

Hiccup quiso gritar, ¿todos tenían que interrumpirle?

"¡No haré nada de lo que digan!"

"¿Ah, no? –Ruffnut se puso a su otro lado, dejándole encerrado entre ella y su hermano.

"Si no lo haces, mi querido Hiccup, nos veremos en la necesidad de decirle a Toothless lo que sientes, para ayudarte"

"No serían capaces…"

"No pasa nada, Hiccup, ya verás que con nuestra ayuda y no la de ellos logras tenerlo entre tus brazos"  
 _  
´Odin, ¿por qué me haces esto?´_ Pensó amargado el unigénito de los Haddok.

* * *

Metodo de Astrid y Heather: Actúa natural y se tú mismo

 _"Lo mejor en estos casos es ser natural, no hagas nada nuevo, seguro ya le gustas como eres"_

De verdad no entendía como acabó así. ¿Tenían que volver todo una competencia?

Sí, ni hacía falta dudarlo.

"¿Estas bien? Tienes cara de estreñido"

La pregunta de Toothless le sacó de sus pensamientos. Estaban esperando su turno en una tienda 24 horas para comprar unos helados.

"¿Qué? Estoy bien, muy bien, –negó frenéticamente con las manos- todo está normal"

"Okaaaay" Tooth alargó la palabra, señal implícita de que no le creía. Pagó los helados y salieron de ahí.

Caminaron hasta casa de los Haddok. Valka recibió gustosa a su visita e Hiccup agradeció que Dagur no eligiera ese día para visitarle; no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que él y Toothless no se agradaban.

Fueron a su habitación para hacer las tareas pendientes, motivo por el cual el pelinegro había ido en primer lugar. Así pasaron un par de horas.

Como siempre.

De alguna forma no le veía mucho sentido al consejo de las dos chicas aunque fuera el más desapercibido de todos.

Es decir, era como si ni siquiera intentara "conquistarle".

"Estas raro" le comentó Toothless, dándole la misma mirada que en la tienda.

Ah, buen punto. No podía actuar normal porque él no era precisamente normal.

"Mejor sigamos con Historia Universal"

* * *

Metodo Snotlout: Hazte notar

 _"Demuestra tu fortaleza, haz que sepa que eres todo un hombre"  
_  
Sí, perfectamente podría ignorar todo lo que dijeron sus amigos y no llevar a cabo sus consejos. Pero luego de años con ellos podría apostar que de no hacerlo acabarían enterándose, no sabía cuando ni cómo, pero lo harían igual.

Se habían movido hasta la mesa del comedor para comer ya que Valka no permitió que Toothless se marchara sin cenar antes. A pesar del poco tiempo y visitas la mujer se había encariñado con el pelinegro, no le había dicho porque pues según ella solo era su ´instinto materno´ (cosa que no entendió) y lo peor de eso era cuando le insinuaba que no le molestaría ser suegra de Tooth.

"Espero que hayan hecho todos sus deberes" les dijo Stoick, cómodamente sentado mientras leía el periódico.

"Sabes que sí, pa"

"¡No puedo abrir este frasco!" Valka se quejó alto y apareció desde la cocina con un frasco de pepinillos entre sus manos, intentando forzarlo. Su padre suspiró y estaba apunto de levantarse.

Bueno, podía tomar eso como una oportunidad…

"Yo te ayudo, mamá"

Pudo sentir la mirada de su amigo a sus espaldas cuando se levantó. Bien, solo era abrir el maldito frasco y podía asegurar que siguió el estúpido consejo de Snotlout.

Si tan solo…

"¿Quién cerró esta cosa? –se quejó entre dientes intentando abrirlo, sin saberlo comenzaba a ponerse rojo. -¿U-un gigante?"

Stoick se rio y se levantó al fin, arrebató el frasco y con los dedos índice y pulgar lo abrió sin mostrar esfuerzo alguno. La cara de Hiccup era un poema.

"Hijo, necesitas hacerte más fuerte"

"Cierto, Hiccup, fuiste vencido por un frasco"

Una cosa era que su padre se riera a expensas de él, pero cuando Toothless se unía a las bromas era porque sí que había hecho el ridículo.

"Pues yo creo que si tuviera un hombre al…"

"¡Esta bien, me rindo!" Cortó la frase de su madre, alzando las manos en derrota.

Toothless sonrió, permitiéndose disfrutar de la cena.

(Una sensación de hogar que nunca tuvo instalándose en su pecho.)

* * *

Metodo Fishlegs: Llama su atención con tus conocimientos

 _"Según un estudio el 10% de la población se fija en la inteligencia, por su actitud distante creo muy posible que él pertenezca a ese porcentaje, dile cosas brillantes pero que tengan que ver con sus gustos, porque el 62% busca a alguien compatible"  
_  
Agradeció que al menos uno de sus amigos le diera un consejo decente, al final era con Fishlegs con quien menos sufría siempre.

La cosa era… ¿cómo hacer eso? Sin ser presumido no era difícil para él decir cosas inteligentes, de hecho solía hacerlo, el punto era que tuvieran que ver con los gustos de Toothless…

"Entonces debes apretar el embrague, acelerar el motor y ajustar la palanca de cambios" le explicó Tooth, enseñándole las partes dichas del vehículo.

 _´Mi momento ha llegado´_ pensó, sintiéndose valiente.

"¿Sabías que una de las lesiones más comunes que se sacan de un accidente en moto es la parálisis de plexo braquial?"

"Ah, tuve una de esas" soltó como si nada el otro, ajustando el asiento.

"¿En serio?" la curiosidad le invadió.

"Sí, fue hace un par de meses cuando empecé a conducir…"

Bien, eso no resultó del todo. Acabó siendo él quien escuchaba sumamente interesado al pelinegro.

No podía quejarse, pudo burlarse un rato de él por la anécdota que le contó.

* * *

Metodo Thorton: Sedúcelo con tus acciones

 _"Actúa sexy y atrevido, verás cómo cae a tus pies, rawr"  
_  
Era lo que más temía, llegar a ese punto.

"No puedo hacerlo, chicos"

"¿Cómo que no? –le cuestionó Tuffnut, cruzándose de brazos. –Hiciste todas las demás, debes hacerlo"

"¡Es demasiado! Ni siquiera tengo idea de cómo… como ser sexy, por Odin"

"Eso es fácil, aprendiz, -señaló Ruffnut- lucir sexy consiste por completo en mostrarte de la forma adecuada, lo principal es mantenerte seguro de ti mismo todo el tiempo"

Se quedó mirando a la gemela con una ceja alzada, sorprendido de que pudiera emplear un vocabulario adecuado en más de una frase.

"¿Cómo se supone que haga eso? Acabaré haciendo el ridículo y ese idiota se burlará de mi"

"No, no, déjalo en nuestras manos"

No le gustaron dos cosas; la voz tan segura del rubio y las miradas que le dirigían ambos.

Estaba perdido, era todo.  
 _  
-Al día siguiente, receso de clases para almorzar-  
_  
"De todas formas no entiendo porque me sigue hablando, apenas le contesto"

"Bueno, ya sabes, -respondió a Toothless mientras terminaba de comer, una vez más almorzando juntos en el lugar habitual del instituto- le caes bien a Hookfang por cómo eres, así que no puedes evitarlo"

El otro resopló.  
 _  
"Juega con tu cabello de forma casual"_

"Debería haber ocupado otro asiento" continuó quejándose Tooth.

"Ah, ¿tú crees?" el castaño comenzó a tocar su pelo, agitándolo un poco.

"Sí, porque de todas formas… -entrecerró los ojos hacia él, luciendo desconcentrado- Rayos, ¿puedes dejar de tocarte el cabello como si fueras una nena?"

"No hacia eso" respondió rápidamente, bajando la mano.

"Sí lo hacías"  
 _  
"Muestra poder, el poder es sexy"_

"Que no"

"Que sí"

"No y punto"

"Sigo diciendo que sí"

"Pues no"  
 _  
"Pero también se juguetón, que no te de miedo hacer contacto físico"  
_  
"Idiota, -le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo- ¿quién es la nena aquí?"

"El señor Haddok" contestó burlon Toothless, imitando su acción.

Pasó en pocos segundos, se quedó mirando a su amigo solo un instante y no pudo evitar reír pensando en todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora, al punto de cerrar los ojos y levantar de más las comisuras, ni siquiera recordaba el último consejo de los gemelos pero hasta ahí llegaba todo eso.

Porque con Toothless tenían solo una extraña pero genial amistad y de eso no pasaría, ya se había resignado desde el principio.

"Vale, señor Nightfury, -se levantó y tomó sus cosas mientras le sonreía. –me adelanto, debo hablar sobre unos experimentos con el profesor de ciencias"

Marchó entonces, su rostro cambiando paulatinamente hasta lucir algo cabizbajo.

De haber mirado atrás se habría topado con la cara de idiota que se le quedó al pelinegro, quien repetía en su cabeza la imagen de esa última sonrisa de Hiccup.  
 _  
"Sonríe y ríe, muéstrale una gran sonrisa que demuestre tu seguridad, es una de las cosas más atractivas que puede mostrar una persona"_

"Mierda" maldijo Toothless frunciendo el ceño mientras sus mejillas se tintaban de rojo.

 **Nota de autora:** **¿Qué piensan de agregarle lemmon más adelante? S** **i me contestaran quienes siguen el fanfic realmente lo apreciaría, si bien tengo ganas de hacer escenas de ese tipo con esta pareja no estoy del todo segura ya que igual y alguien lo lee por el rated.  
** **Dicho esto espero disfrutaran del capítulo, a mi me gustó escribirlo y me reía sola, cosas que pasan xD.**


	9. Nada cambiará entre nosotros

**Capítulo 9: Nada cambiará entre nosotros.**

 _Ante el viento perfecto extendió las alas y…  
_  
Besó el suelo con semejante caída y la idea de colocar almohadas en este volvía a sonar muy tentadora.

Toothless se levantó de forma lenta y miró el reloj entrecerrando los ojos, eran apenas las seis de la mañana y ya estaba despierto… un día domingo. ¿Había cosas peores? Seguro que sí, pero tan molestas como esa pocas.

Volvió a recostarse sobre la cama con los brazos extendidos y mirando el techo; las mismas manchas y las mismas grietas sobre el blanco, ¿o era marfil?. No entendía bien como podía mancharse tanto, pero siendo honesto tampoco le quería dar vueltas al asunto.

Volviendo al suceso onírico se preguntó una vez mas si esa clase de sueños eran normales, no es que no los disfrutara pero estaba seguro de que no eran de la clase más regular.

Desde pequeño los tuvo, con menos frecuencia pero los recordaba pues solían ser muy parecidos tanto en paisajes como en situaciones y significaban su vía de escape, llevándole a imaginar que la realidad y sueño se volteaban, que en realidad él surcaba los cielos con libertad cada día y durante sus pesadillas nocturnas vivía en un sitio que podía llamarse de cualquier forma menos hogar.

Toothless se refugió en esos escasos sueños gran parte de su infancia, cuando todo era gris. En tanto iba creciendo pensó que era algún tipo de acción inconsciente para mitigar sus penurias y tener lo que deseaba, por eso no se explicaba bien el por qué, si actualmente vivía relativamente mejor, los sueños habían regresado y de forma más seguida que antes.

Se permitió cerrar los ojos otra vez comenzando a pensar en todo un poco.

Qué cocinaría hoy, conseguir combustible para la moto, las visitas, los estudios.

 _Hiccup…_

Más sueños.

Volvió a despertar a mediodía, una hora más aceptable para ponerse en pie. Con bastante pereza se dio una ducha lenta y vistió con lo primero que encontró, luego se movió hasta la cocina del pequeño departamento y se sirvió un poco de leche.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y pasos acercándose, pocos segundos después tenía a su padrino, Cloudjumper, a escasos metros de su persona.

"La puerta estaba sin llave de nuevo" fue lo primero que dijo el hombre. Le superaba en altura, llegando a unos considerables casi dos metros, el cabello era corto y anaranjado a juego con los ojos de un tono amarillento bastante peculiar.

"Olvidé cerrarla, supongo" contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

"Eso está claro, -avanzó unos pasos mas, inspeccionando el lugar- ¿cómo va todo en el instituto?"

"Bien, no me costó retomar el curso"

"No esperaba menos de ti. –Dijo el recién llegado con atisbos de orgullo en su voz. Una vez frente a Toothless le tendió un sobre. –Aquí está para tus gastos y lo que necesites"

"Está bien" volvió a contestar simplemente el pelinegro y dejó el sobre en el mesón de la cocina.

"¿Tienes… -su padrino le miro dubitativo y continuó- ganas de ir a visitarle hoy?"

"No" esta vez el tono monótono fue reemplazado por uno huraño.

"Entiendo, simplemente es la costumbre de preguntar"

"No pienso ir"

Ambos callaron durante unos segundos algo incomodos, hasta que el mayor retomó la palabra.

"El director me contó que te llevas bien con su hijo, Hicca... Hicc-"

"Hiccup, -Toothless desvió la mirada hacia la ventana- sí, somos… amigos"

El hombre le miró ligeramente sorprendido, rompiendo por primera vez su rostro serio. Recompuso rápidamente el gesto, pero esta vez las comisuras de sus labios estaban levemente alzadas.

"Ya veo"

Toothless suspiró, consciente de que su padrino no excavaría en busca de información. Al menos no de su parte.

"¿Cómo… -llamó la atención, sonando terriblemente inseguro- cómo está?"

Cloudjumper no tuvo que preguntar a quien se refería. Analizó el perfil de su ahijado y algo se retorció dentro de él al verle nervioso por una simple interrogante.

"Está bien, han reducido la dosis de medicamentos y si sigue así pronto le dejaran relacionarse con otros pacientes otra vez"

"Ya veo" repitió su misma frase de hace unos minutos, sin mostrar más reacciones.

"Olvide mencionar que en el sobre hay más dinero esta vez, tengo un viaje programado a Alemania y no regresaré en mínimo tres semanas" Agregó su padrino a lo que él simplemente asintió, aparentemente ya sin deseos de hablar. El hombre captando esto se acercó un poco a él para darle un apretón en el hombro.

"Cuídate, Toothless, si llegas a necesitar cualquier cosa llama y estaré aquí lo antes posible"

"Claro, padrino"

Satisfecho con la respuesta Cloudjumper se retiró del departamento y al salir del edificio se dirigió al estacionamiento de este, repasando la conversación.

Tendría que averiguar más sobre ese tal Hiccup cuando regresara de Alemania; su ahijado nunca había usado la palabra amigo con tanta soltura.

* * *

Como dormir no sonaba a un plan muy productivo para el resto del día Toothless decidió salir un rato, aprovecharía de conseguir un par de materiales que pidió el viejo de ciencias y nuevos audífonos, cosa que siempre olvidaba comprar a pesar de tenerlo pendiente cada que podía.

Por suerte su sentido de la orientación era bastante decente y tras pocas semanas de vivir allí ya reconocía las calles y sitios más importantes, además el hecho de que fuera una ciudad pequeña ayudaba bastante.

"Embudo de decantación…" buscó el dichoso frasco en la tienda, dando con él gracias a los cartelitos que indicaban los nombres de los instrumentos para ciencias.

"¡Hey!"

Toothless se crispó y soltó el frasco unas décimas de segundo, por suerte alcanzó a sujetarlo antes de que este tocará el suelo. Miro molesto a Hookfang quien se rio entre dientes, a sus espaldas una chica chica de piel morena y cabellera rubia negaba con la cabeza.

"Perdona por su estupidez, –habló ella, en tono de disculpa- le gusta sorprender a la gente"

"Que dices, Tooth ya está acostumbrado a mí. –Hookfang colocó un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica, que le apartó molesta. –Ah esta bruja de aquí es Stormfly"

Toothless asintió hacia ella, quien le devolvió el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Así que tú eres el famoso Toothles, es un gusto conocerte, había escuchado de ti un poco, estoy en otra clase"

"Por suerte… -susurró el pelirrojo, recibiendo un resoplido de la fémina. –Supongo que también conseguías los materiales para la clase de laboratorio"

Solo recibió otro asentimiento. Entonces Hook cogió también un dichoso embudo de decantación y caminó a su lado para pagar por las cosas.

Stormfly seguía con la mirada atenta al pelinegro, detallando cada parte de él, cosa que fue notada por su amigo, quien solo sonrió de lado por el pequeño rubor en las mejillas de la chica.

"¡Ah, rayos! –se quejó ella en voz alta. Ambos chicos la miraron, curiosos en distintos grados. –Olvide que mamá quería que la acompañara a la peluquería, ¡los veo luego!"

Y así tan rápido como apareció se fue.

"Creo que te echó el ojo" le comentó Hookfang a Toothless, quien ni se inmutó.

"Francamente me da igual"

Luego de mucho el pelirrojo volvió a sorprenderse con una de sus respuestas. ¿En serio no le importaba ni un poquito? Stormfly era una de las chicas más bellas en el instituto, incluso él mismo lo reconocía. Y si bien tenía la tendencia a ser algo presumida por su belleza eso no quitaba que en el fondo fuera alguien bastante simpática y la novia de sueños para muchos.

"¿En serio? Eso es nuevo, tiene un sequito de idiotas babeando por su cara de princesa"

"Si eso crees entonces ve por ella tú y a mí no me molestes"

"Nah, mis gustos no van por esos lados"

Toothless le miro de reojo mientras recibía la bolsa con su compra.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

"Bueno, -Hookfang tomó su propia bolsa y caminaron fuera de la tienda –digamos que prefiero a los tipos que se creen rudos"

Vale, fuera de contexto habría sonado como un matón escolar confesando su gusto por el acoso a otros compañeros, pero este no era el caso. Él no solía ser muy curioso pero esta vez le estaba ganando.

"¿Eres…?" le preguntó entonces, sin terminar la frase.

"Gay, ¿te molesta acaso?"

"No realmente" respondió rápido y corto.

"Eso pensé, al fin y al cabo sueles estar con Hiccup"

¿Qué?

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?" preguntó de inmediato, deteniendo el paso una vez estaban fuera de la tienda.

"¿Eh? Bueno él también es… -Hook se quedó a media oración, observando mejor el gesto realmente confuso de Toothless, luego abrió los ojos en reconocimiento- oh, mierda, olvida lo que dije"

"No, -negó claro el chico, frunciendo el ceño- dime"

"Viejo, lo siento, a mí de verdad no me gusta ir de chismoso por ahí, yo pensé que tú sabías"

Toothless entrecerró los ojos, esta vez no se molestó en ocultar su curiosidad, mezclada con ligera expectativa que él mismo no notó.

"Dime qué pasa con Hiccup"

Hookfang se sintió rendido entonces, la mirada en Tooth había cambiado, las pupilas ahora eran como pequeñas rendijas que le exigían hablar.

"Bueno, lo escuché sin querer de Snotlout… -tragó saliva y al fin lo soltó- él también... es gay"

Toothless no pudo ocultar la sorpresa que aquella frase le provocó e intentó recomponerse lo mejor que pudo.

"Si lo dijo ese tipo entonces no es nada seguro"

"De hecho, -el pelirrojo suspiró. Le contaría todo, que más daba- estaba hablando con Astrid y ella le golpeó, diciendo que Hiccup se molestaría si lo decía tan alto, por suerte no me vieron o me habría golpeado igual"

"Ah…"

"Mira, lo siento, pensé que sabías, como se ven tan cercanos y eso"

"Debo irme" murmuró mientras buscaba con la mirada su moto. Caminó hacia ella y encendió el motor. Hookfang trotó un poco hasta su lado, mirándole un poco preocupado.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Sí, nos vemos en clases y… -respondió el pelinegro, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo para colocarse el casco- no le digas a nadie más esto, ¿vale?"

Y sin esperar respuesta arrancó la moto de ahí, el otro chico se quedó mirando como su silueta se alejaba.

"¡Mierda, me estoy pareciendo a ese patán chismoso! –se dio un golpe en la frente, sin pensar en la bolsa que sostenía, que acabó dando contra el suelo y provocando el destrozo del frasco. -¡Doble mierda!"

Bueno, bueno, tal vez se lo merecía un poco por indiscreto. Solo esperaba no haber causado un problema ajeno.

* * *

Toothless aventó la bolsa al sofá, sin importarle la seguridad de su contenido en lo más mínimo, luego se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua.

"No es como si me importara" se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta, mientras bebía.

Es decir, ya podía decir que Hiccup era su amigo. La compañía del castaño significaba templanza en su ser y eso era algo que hasta ese momento solo le habían dado los sueños que tenía.

Se terminó el vaso de un trago y volvió al sofá, donde se sentó y encendió el televisor en un canal al azar.

La verdad era que no esperaba eso en absoluto, porque si bien la rubia no era su novia había pensado que entonces el chico era más reservado en cuanto a esas cosas, como él, que no iba tras una falda como un perro. Además no es como si las chicas no miraran a Hiccup, él mismo se daba cuenta cuando caminaban juntos por el instituto, muchas se acercaban al castaño a preguntarle cosas sobre la materia como excusa para hablar con él, era bastante obvio.

Pobres tontas, entonces, no tenían idea que su príncipe gustaba de otros caballeros.

Se sintió solo un poco mal por ellas, al fin y al cabo no era su culpa caer en los encantos del chico, como solía decir Valka. Sí, era bastante inteligente e interesante, se podían mantener largas charlas con él sin aburrirse, además era una persona amable y aunque solía molestarle por su preocupación de madre eso era bastante… dulce.

Cualidades de una gran persona, por supuesto. Por eso podía llamarle amigo y ya.

El hecho de que le gustaran los chicos solo era un extra y Toothless nunca fue un homofóbico imbécil.

Con esa resolución se dispuso a revisar su móvil luego de dejar puesta una película de acción en la televisión, subió el volumen mientras revisaba la bandeja de entrada.

Dos mensajes sin leer de Furious.

Una llamada perdida de Cloudjumper en la mañana.

Un mensaje de Hiccup.

Hiccup, 13:21.  
 _sé que te reiras pero quería mostrarle a alguien, intenté hacer un experimento y explotó -un poquito-, este es el resultado  
_  
Miró la imagen adjunta y justo como decía el mensaje no pudo evitar reír; era una foto selfie de Hiccup, en que su cabello estaba hacia atrás, dejando completamente despejada la frente manchada de negro al igual que la nariz. Las pecas habían sido cubiertas en su mayoría, pero seguían decorando la tez en pequeños puntitos y tenía una típica mueca de "Ups", pues sobre el hombro se veía un recipiente roto y algo de humo escapando de este.

Toothless, 16:48.  
 _¿intentabas arreglarte la cara? Creo que dio resultado_

La respuesta no tardó en llegar ya que el otro chico estaba en línea.

Hiccup, 16:49.  
 _ja ja ja, no sé porque pensé en ti primero, amigo inútil_

Sonrió ligeramente enternecido mientras continuaba molestándole vía mensajes.

Porque tratándose de esta la única persona que le hacía sentir bien en la actualidad no haría nada para cambiar su amistad.

.  
.

 **Nota de autora: Para Cloudjumper me guie por el dibujo de ohprocrastinator "companion" en Deviantart.**

 **Y nada, ya que tanto en Wattpad como aquí votaron por el lemmon lo tendremos más adelante, claro que será con aviso por si alguien quiere saltarse dicha parte :3**

 **Agradezco los bonitos reviews que me dejan n.n confieso que aveces los leo para animarme a escribir un rato y da buen resultado.**

Nos leemos en un par de días :D  
-A menos que me corten el internet por no pagar :´v -


	10. No permitiremos que te rindas

**Capítulo 10: No permitiremos que te rindas.**

"Básicamente es eso"

El grupo se quedó mirando a Hiccup ya sea con cejas alzadas, brazos cruzados o bocas abiertas.

"A ver, a ver, -la primera en hablar fue Ruffnut, que dio un paso hacia Hiccup. –¿Dices que te rindes solo porque TÚ no crees que él te pueda corresponder?"

El castaño asintió y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

"Cobarde" dijeron a coro los gemelos y Snotlout.

"Podríamos arreglar esa forma de pensar con un golpe" Tuffnut golpeó la palma de su mano.

"Creo que papá todavía tiene un mazo en casa, si le damos con eso…"

"¡Nadie golpeara a nadie! –exclamó Astrid deteniendo ese tren de ideas estúpidas que solo aquel trio podía tener, se volteó hacia Hiccup con rostro preocupado -¿Estas seguro? Todos pensamos que harían buena pareja, hasta tu madre"

"¿Cómo sabes que mamá…? -No, de hecho no tenía que preguntar. Ellas amaban el chisme- Olvídalo, de todas formas ya probé todos sus consejos, no pueden volver a chantajearme con decirle"

"No puedo creer que ni el mío diera resultado, las estadísticas nunca mienten…" se lamentó Fishlegs, un poco apartado. Heather colocó una mano en su hombro para reconfortarle.

"Pero Hiccup, un hombre nunca debe rendirse" Snotlout puso los brazos en jarra mientras sacaba el pecho tanto como podía.

"Lo hace, Snotlout, cuando de por medio hay una buena amistad. –Haddok terminó de comer y se levantó de la mesa. –De verdad gracias por intentar ayudarme, pero creo que es mejor dejarlo así"

Marchó en dirección al salón de clases, seguido por Astrid y Heather.

Los otros se quedaron ahí, pensando en las palabras del chico. Y es que de verdad querían ayudarle al sentirse aun en deuda por todas las… estupideces que le hicieron cuando eran más pequeños. Tal vez como a ellos a Toothless le hacía faltar ver más de Hiccup para gustar de él, pero si el nombrado se rendía tan pronto no habría nada que hacer.

(No es como si a ellos les gustara Hiccup de esa forma, ewww)

"Gallina se pondría triste por esto" comentó Tuffnut pensando en su amada mascota que amaba las películas de romance con finales felices, como "Pollitos en fuga".

"Tal vez él no quiera intentar más, pero eso no significa que nosotros debamos quedarnos quietos"

"Chicos, sea lo que sea que piensen, no creo que sea buena idea" intervino Fishlegs reconociendo ese tono en la gemela, aquel que indicaba que nada bueno podía estar por venir.

"¿Qué propones?" ignoró Snotlout al chico, concentrándose en la rubia Thorston.

"Lo primero es averiguar qué piensa el guapo Toothless sobre Hiccup"

"Hermana, eso está difícil. –Tuffnut movió la cabeza en negación con los ojos cerrados. –Te recuerdo que hablamos de un espécimen asocial"

Y transcurrieron unos segundos de silencio hasta que Snotlout habló un tanto inseguro.

"Creo que yo puedo arreglar eso"

De inmediato los restantes le miraron con duda y esperanza, una mezcla bastante rara pero posible.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Tuff.

"Tengo mis contactos"

* * *

"¿Por qué quieres saber sobre él?"

"¡Por favor, Hook, es mi oportunidad de demostrarles mi valía a los chicos!"

Su padre le regañaría si le viera rogando de esa forma, pero para Snotlout era una oportunidad única y debía hacer lo posible para conseguir la información.

"No lo sé, ni me has explicado bien por qué –Hookfang se rio de la cara de súplica del chico- ¿Será que te gusta Toothless?"

"¡Claro que no!"

"Eso es bueno, -el pelirrojo se acercó a él hasta arrinconarlo, despreocupado de que alguien pudiera verlos ya que se encontraban en el callejón de siempre- porque soy bastante celoso, enanito"

"C-cállate, ¿me vas a ayudar o no?"

Ante el intento de mantenerse firme de Snotlout, Hookfang meditó la idea de si soltar o no la información, por un lado debía ser leal a su semi amigo y por otro estaba este chico rogándole con ese rostro que le ponía de una forma terrible.

"No lo sé" contestó sinceramente, con el debate mental en su apogeo.

"Puedo hacer… -Snotlout se ruborizó pero no cambió la expresión decidida- eso"  
 _  
´Bueno, tal vez todos tenemos un precio´_ pensó Hookfang, olvidando sus valores cuan vil rata calenturienta.

Por su parte Snotlout chilló internamente al notar que el pelirrojo estaba cediendo.  
 _  
´¡Un Jorgenson jamás se rinde!´  
_

* * *

"¿Por qué Snotlout cojea?" preguntó Hiccup a Astrid, quien solo se encogió de hombros también ignorante de la razón.

"Tal vez le golpeó alguien, mucha gente quiere hacerlo"

"¡Te escuché, Astrid! –exclamó el rey de Roma, deteniendo su parloteo con los gemelos. –Para que lo sepas me tropecé mientras hacía ejercicio, ¡ejercicio!"

"Sí, sí" fue la respuesta condescendiente que recibió de la chica, bufó molesto y retomó sus cuchicheos con el par. Astrid se rio un poco y luego bajó el tono, de forma que solo Hiccup pudiera escucharle. –De todas formas, ¿todo bien con él? No hemos vuelto a hablar de eso desde ayer"

"Astrid, mi vida no gira en torno a Tooth. –le contesto a medida que resolvía el ejercicio de matemática. –De hecho lo más seguro es que fuera un gusto pasajero y ya, o solo me confundí"

"Ya…" Ella no parecía convencida, pero decidida a no incomodarle más con el tema optó por seguir con su propia tarea.

Por otro lado, a unos metros de ahí los hermanos Thorston y Snotlout habían juntado sus sillas en una mesa para conversar más a gusto.

"Chicos, -Tuffnut miró su hoja como si estuviese en chino- ¿primero se resolvían las multiplicaciones o las restas?"

"El profesor dijo que usáramos el método papomudas*" le respondió Snotlout, batallando con su propia tarea.

"¿Método papama qué?"

"Papomudas, -replicó Ruffnut, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- PAtatas, POllo, MU shu pork y DASpagueti"

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con matemáticas?" Snotlout enarcó una ceja, bastante seguro de que ese no era el significado.

"No sé, pero tengo hambre" la chica se sobó el estómago con rostro de lamento.

"Me rindo. –Tuffnut comenzó a dibujar gallinas en los bordes de la hoja mientras los otros intentaban resolver los ejercicios. Luego recordó cierto asunto y posó su vista sobre el otro chico. –Viejo, ¿averiguaste algo sobre Lesstooth?"

(Lesstooth era el nombre clave para Toothless, gran idea según ellos)

"De hecho sí" afirmó Jorgenson con gran orgullo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Vamos, escúpelo" Ruffnut al igual que los otros pronto olvidó que había una tarea por hacer.

"Verán, mi informante me comentó que Toothless es muy asocial"

"Duh, eso ya lo sabíamos, genio"

"Déjame terminar. –Snot miró molesto al gemelo y prosiguió. –Según él la única persona con quien se relaciona de una forma no tan huraña, hasta donde sabe, es Hiccup"

"Otro graaan aporte" se burló Ruffnut.

"¡Que me dejen terminar! –volvió a quejarse el chico, con una venita saltando en su sien. –El punto es que desde hace unos días él ha estado… raro"

"¿Uh?" corearon los hermanos.

"Desde el lunes ha estado más callado de lo usual y le ha notado distraído"

"¿Y eso qué?" preguntó Tuff sintiéndose perdido.

"¿Eso qué? –le remedó Ruffnut, un poco más avispada- significa que algo pasó entre el sábado y el domingo"

"Exacto, -le felicitó Snotlout. –Pero lo único que sabe mi informante es que Less estuvo en su casa el sábado y salió el domingo, donde se encontró con él y Stormfly"

"¿Stormfly? –volvió a preguntar el rubio, pero esta vez sin esperar respuesta agregó. -¿La chica popular del salón de al lado?"

"Sí, la misma"

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, mismo que fue roto por la fémina.

"Chicos… ¿piensan lo mismo que yo?"

"Lesstooth fue abducido por alienígenas, por lo que acabó volviéndose más introvertido"

"No, tonto. –Le regañó su hermana, extrañamente tranquila. –Eso significa que Lesstooth puede estar así por Stormfly"

La boca de los otros dos chicos formaron perfectas ´o´ ante la conclusión del a chica.

"¿Estás seguro de que no dijo nada más, Snot?" Tuffnut frunció el ceño.

"Claro que estoy seguro, yo mismo le escuché"

"Entonces esto puede ser malo para nuestro Hiccup" se lamentó el chico.

"Todavía no estamos seguros, hay que investigar más, luego veremos si entrar en acción"

Los otros estuvieron de acuerdo con la chica y comenzaron a tramar más cosas sin ser conscientes de que alguien les había escuchado, una vez más.

Fishlegs se mordió las uñas nervioso. ¿Y si todo eso resultaba cierto? Su amigo podría salir muy lastimado… Su lado suave le decía que debía decirle de inmediato a Hiccup, pero su razón negaba esa idea; lo mejor era esperar a tener certeza de los hechos antes de armar un malentendido innecesario.

* * *

"Entonces resuelves por separado y luego lo sumas"

Hiccup se hallaba explicando a Toothless como resolver uno de los ejercicios en su puesto al final de la fila, Hookfang había aprovechado de acercar su silla ahí para entender mejor.

"Lo haces sonar fácil" se quejó el pelinegro, terminando al fin la ecuación.

"Sigo sin entender el puñetero orden. –Se quejó Hook, mordiendo el lápiz en un intento de descargar su frustración. –Voy a reprobar a este paso"

Ahora tomemos en cuenta que Hiccup es una persona llena de amabilidad. No pudo evitar sentirse mal por el chico ya que a simple vista podía decir que de verdad lo intentaba, pero le hacía falta más practica y mejor guía, por ello se ofreció a sí mismo.

"Yo puedo enseñarte lo que no entiendas, si quieres"

"¿En serio? –le preguntó el aludido, con los ojos brillantes, como si viera una manifestación divina. -¿Eres un santo?"

"Que dices" se rio el castaño.

"Deja, es idiota"

Toothless no supo decir otra cosa luego de eso. Mientras tanto su tren de pensamientos se desvió hacia las cosas que podrían ocurrir si su amigo se volvía tutor de Hookfang.

Es decir, no había nada de raro en que Hiccup se ofreciera para ayudar a alguien, de hecho lo extraño hubiera sido que se quedara callado y ya. Pero tratándose de Hook era algo… no podía explicarlo, le daba mala espina.

Ambos tenían los mismos gustos después de todo, si pasará algo…

"¡Hola!"

Stormfly apareció en la puerta trasera del salón y avanzó hasta ellos.

"Hola, bruja" respondió Hook a su saludo, Hiccup le sonrió tímidamente y Toothless…

Toothless no decía nada, solo miraba al frente con demasiadas cosas en que pensar como para notar a la recién llegada.

"Hey, Tooth. –La chica movió una mano frente a él y una vez ganó su atención sonrió satisfecha. –Hola, parecías en otro mundo"

"Ah, lo siento" se disculpó él, un tanto cortante.

"¿Qué hacen?" Si bien la pregunta tuvo un aire general ella estaba concentrada en Nightfury.

"Solo estudiamos algo de matemáticas" Respondió Hookfang en su lugar.

"Me sorprendería que incluso logres entender algo" le picó ella, el pelirrojo le remedó por lo que se ganó un zape en la cabeza.

"Yo me voy, chicos. –Hiccup se sintió un poco fuera de lugar y algo atenuado por la presencia imponente de la chica, por lo que optó en regresar a su sitio. –Nos vemos más tarde"

 _-Ahora veamos la escena una vez mas, desde el punto de vista del trio de idiota que espiaba desde sus lugares más adelante-_

 _Hiccup enseñaba de forma paciente como resolver la tarea a su amigo y amor secreto, Toothless. Hookfang a su lado solo era un agregado._

 _Todo iba normal hasta que llegó Stormfly, cuya presencia dejó idiotizado a Toothless, quien apenas si es capaz de hablarle._

 _Hiccup apenado por esto, y sintiéndose como una tercera… cuarta rueda, se fue de ahí, dejando a la posible pareja sola._

 _(Junto al agregado, claro)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Esto no es solo terrible,es, es… -Tuffnut movió las manos, retorciendo los dedos- es súper terrible"

"Una cosa es que Stormfly esté interesada en él, -habló Snotlout, frunciendo el ceño- pero si Lesstooth siente lo mismo no podemos hacer mucho"

"Te equivocas"

Ruffnut apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y junto las yemas de ambas manos, su expresión era indescifrable para los otros que solo le miraron confusos.

"¿Qué propones, hermana?"

"Si bien es una prueba bastante sólida agregándola a la información del señor Jorgenson, vamos a recopilar más información determinante al respecto, luego crearemos un plan lo suficientemente bien estructurado para deshacernos de ella y así dejar el camino libre a nuestro Hiccup"

Ahora era solo cosa de tiempo, no dejarían que su amigo se rindiera tan fácil.

.  
.

Papomudas: es el orden en que se deben resolver los ejercicios matemáticos: PAréntesis, POtencias, MUltiplicación, División, Adición y Sustracción. Siendo honesta nunca lo recordaba :c

 **Nota de autora: Gracias a Ala por corregir antes, ya arregle la palabra :D una mas a mi diccionario personal.**  
 **  
Pau de hecho medio acertaste con lo dicho 7u7r pero se verá más adelante. Amo tus reviews -inserte corazón-.**

 **Existe gran posibilidad de que actualice un poco más rápido porque no me di cuenta de que ya tenía casi 7 capítulos adelantados xD**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	11. ¿Por qué él sí y yo no?

**Capítulo 11: ¿Por qué él sí y yo no?**

Con solo un par de años conviviendo junto a ellos sumados a su agilidad mental, Heather podía saber solo con mirar a sus amigos si planeaban algo extraño, que posiblemente acabaría en un desastre.

No estaba segura de si Hiccup y Astrid lo habrían notado, pero sí había alguien que tal vez sabía que se traían entre manos el trio desastroso de su grupo.

"Fishlegs, -llamó al chico, que apenas comenzaba a ordenar sus cosas para marchar a casa- ¿tienes un momento?"

"Heather, claro que lo tengo" él le sonrió un tanto ruborizado, cosa que la enterneció e hizo saltar su corazón como tantas veces. Se despidieron del resto que solo les dieron miradas insinuantes y una que otra broma.

Bueno, le daba igual, no es como si ocultara el hecho de que gustaba del rubio Ingerman. No tenía por que avergonzarle.

"Sabes… -le comentó ella mientras caminaban en dirección a su casa. –Los gemelos y Snotlout han estado algo raros últimamente"

"Oh, dímelo a mi" Fishlegs suspiró cansado, como si solo pensar en los nombrados le quitara años de vida.

"Entonces sabes algo"

Él le miró nervioso. No era una pregunta sino una afirmación y aun si lo negara Heather podía ser muy persuasiva cuando quería.

Pero no era ese motivo por el que hablaría, lo haría porque sentía la necesidad de decir sobre eso alguien o explotaría de los nervios.

"Esta bien, pero no puedes decirlo a Hiccup ni Astrid"  
Ella asintió y el rubio comenzó a hablar.

Al día siguiente la pelinegra llegó con un objetivo en mente al instituto, por eso esperó el momento indicado y cuando este se dio, se excusó con sus amigos y partió en su búsqueda.

No fue difícil dar con Stormfly según la descripción que le dio Fishlegs y demás datos; siempre se quedaba en el mismo sitio durante la hora de almuerzo junto a sus amigos y uno que otro que se acercaba solo a mirarle.

"Disculpa, -llegó hasta la que supuso sería ella y le tocó el hombro, la rubia volteó a verle con curiosidad. -¿Stormfly?"

"Esa soy yo. –Sonrió la chica. -¿Necesitas algo? La verdad no creo conocerte"

"Solo quiero conversar de un asunto contigo"

Stormfly se encogió de hombros y con una seña se despidió de los otros en la mesa. Se levantó y siguió a la pelinegra, que la guió hasta uno de los pasillos que solía quedar desierto durante la hora de almuerzo.

"¿Entonces? Me tienes intrigada, uh…"

"Heather" se presentó a sí misma, tendiendo su mano como gesto de cortesía. La otra chica asintió y estrechó la extremidad afectuosamente.

"Dime de que quieres hablar, Heather"

La nombrada se armó de valor. Tal vez no era correcto inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos, pero había pocas veces en que lo consideraba algo necesario, como esta.

"Eh, bueno… solo quería saber si tú… ¿estas, eh, –buscó la manera adecuada de decirlo mientras movía un poco las manos- interesada en Toothless?"

Stormfly aguzó la mirada de inmediato y colocó los brazos en jarra.

"¿Por qué quieres saber eso? –respondió la pregunta con otra, pero no se quedó ahí. -¿Acaso tú lo estás?"

"No, no, -Heather negó rápidamente mientras ideaba alguna explicación que sonase lógica sin poner en evidencia a Hiccup- es que él es… un buen amigo, y tú sabes, una quiere lo mejor para sus amigos"

El gesto de la rubia de suavizó ante esa explicación. Claramente como no compartía casi con el chico no tenía idea de con quien solía estar y Hookfang no soltaba nada al respecto. Tal vez podría beneficiarse de todo esto.

"¿Tú me quieres ayudar?" asumió.

La pelinegra se sorprendió ante esa conclusión. Debió pensar mejor que diría, claramente no deseaba ayudarle pero no podía simplemente echarse para atrás o sonaría terriblemente sospechosa.

"Uh, yo…"

Por otro lado, Hiccup había terminado de ayudar al profesor de física con unos temas para la próxima feria de ciencias del instituto y salía del aula seleccionada por el docente. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse a solo un metro de Heather y la famosa Stormfly.

(La fortuna era una dama que jamás tomaba su mano)

"¿Heather?"

"Hiccup" se sorprendió ella de verle ahí. No era bueno, en absoluto.

"¡Hey, tú eres el amiguito de Tooth! –en cambió la rubia le saludó enérgica, luego abrió los ojos en una especie de realización. –Oh, ya entiendo de que va esto…"

"¿Qué?" El castaño miró confuso a Heather, que solo se sintió entre la espada y la pared.

"Ustedes pueden ayudarme con Toothless, ¿no?"

Y se quedaron a cuadros. Heather comenzando a lamentar más la idea de acercarse a la chica e Hiccup intentando entender cómo pasó esto.

Exasperada por la falta de respuesta Stormfly se cruzó de brazos y les dio una mirada ceñuda.

"¿O pasa otra cosa con él de la que no me he enterado?"

"No, no, para nada" Negó Hiccup, saliendo de su estupor.

"¡Entonces esta todo arreglado! -la rubia aplaudió feliz. El timbre indicando el fin del receso dio la nota en ese momento. –Entonces estamos en contacto, ¡de verdad se los agradezco!"

"¿Heather…?" Cuando Stormfly estuvo fuera de su vista, el castaño volteó a ver a su amiga, pidiendo una explicación con la mirada.

Los nervios en muchas ocasiones nos pueden llevar a tomar decisiones incorrectas, ya sea en palabras o acciones, que tarde o temprano van a repercutir con el doble de fuerza.

"No tengo idea de qué pasó, solo… -desvió la mirada- apareció"

"Ya veo…" contestó él, no muy convencido.

¿Haberle dicho a Hiccup algo hubiese cambiado las cosas?

Tal vez sí, tal vez no.

* * *

 _Día siguiente_

"Trust me and take my hand, - Tarareaba Dagur fuera del instituto en la hora de fin de clases- when the lights go out you will understand…"

Cuando al fin divisó a su primo detuvo el tarareo y cambió el rostro aburrido a uno sonriente.

"¡Hiccup!" gritó sin importarle llamar la atención. Fue foco de miradas durante breves segundos y luego los espectadores volvieron a lo suyo. El nombrado se sintió confuso por verle ahí y como no, a su lado iba el pelinegro que Dagur no soportaba.

"¿Dagur? –Su primo avanzó hasta él- ¿Qué haces aquí? No recuerdo que hallamos quedado"

"Oh, mi querido primo, quería darte una sorpresa" compuso rápidamente él, con su mejor cara de inocencia.

"Ya veo, uh, es que… -volteó a ver a Toothless y nuevamente al pelirrojo- ya nos íbamos y…"

"No creo que tu amigo vaya a molestarse porque te llevó un día yo, ¿no es así, Tooth?"

"¿Tú que quieres, Hiccup?" Nightfury no respondió al pelirrojo.

Este era el tipo de situaciones que no le gustaban para nada a Hiccup; cuando debía elegir y no tenía idea de que hacer. De alguna forma tenía un mal presentimiento sobre su primo, no lucia igual que siempre, y tal vez lo mejor era mantener un poco de distancia por ahora…

O eso pensaba hacer, hasta que a unos metros vio a Stormfly haciendo claras señas hacia él, como instándole a irse para quedarse a solas con su amigo.

Y de alguna manera eso le tocó.

"Bueno, supongo que así iras más cómodo hoy en tu moto" rió un poco nervioso. Se despidió con la mano y caminó, esperando que su primo le siguiera sin agregar nada más.

Toothless no tuvo tiempo de decir algo porque la chica de antes había llegado a hablarle, por eso se quedó mirando como Hiccup se alejaba con Dagur.

Había pensado que el castaño se quedaría con él.

* * *

"¿Pasó algo, Dagur?" le preguntó Hiccup una vez llegaron a una pequeña placita.

"¿Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños, te subías a este columpio y yo te empujaba?"

"Pues sí, -el castaño se sentó en dicho sitio, cosa que provocó un rechinido algo molesto. De todas formas seguía aguantando su peso. –una vez me empujaste tan fuerte que di la vuelta completa y me rompí dos dedos al caer"

"¡Ah, sí! –Dagur se rio a pierna suelta, recordando el suceso como si fuera la mar de chistoso- Que buenos tiempos"

"Eh, claro" Hiccup prefirió no contradecirle.

"Pero bueno, parece que no me hiciste caso, hermano"

"¿Sobre qué?" buscó al pelirrojo con la mirada, pero este se movió hasta quedar tras él, comenzando a darle empujoncitos y haciendo que se meciera levemente.

"Te dije que no me gustaba su cercanía"

"Ah, hablas de Tooth. –comprendió mejor. Si bien él sabía que no se agradaban mutuamente no había pensado que fuera más allá de eso. –Es un buen chico, seguro si le conocieras más te caería mejor"

Dagur soltó una carcajada que a juego con su mirada le hacía lucir como una personificación perfecta del sarcasmo.  
 _  
"Heather, ¿por qué no paras de moverte de un lado a otro ya? Pones nervioso a Destrozo"_

"Lo siento, Dagur, es solo que, ugh…"

"¿Qué pasa hermana?"

"Bueno, es un secreto pero…"

"Supongo que lo dices por experiencia, digo, al fin y al cabo él te gusta"

"¿Q-qué? –El tartamudeo salió sin poder evitarlo, pronto Hiccup intentó controlar su voz. -¿De qué hablas, Dagur?"

"Oh, hermanito, no quieras hacerte el desentendido con esto" Lo que le puso mas nervioso era ese tono empleado por el pelirrojo, tan suave como si cantara una nana, pero con un toque de advertencia evidente.

"¿De dónde sacas eso? –Siguió preguntando- ¿fue Heather?"

"No, Hiccup, pero como lo supe no es lo importante ahora. –Dagur detuvo el balanceo, plantando las manos sobre los hombros de su primo. -¿Te gusta o no?"

"Yo no…"

"¡Solo responde!"

Eran pocas las veces que Hiccup perdía la paciencia y esta vez puede que fuera por mantener callado tanto tiempo lo que realmente sentía respecto al tema, o que por una vez su valentía aflorara contra su primo.

"Pues sí, me gusta Toothless. –Respondió con fiereza, levantándose del columpio bruscamente, con todo rastro de nerviosismo extinto. Miró a los ojos al otro y continuó. –¡Pero eso da igual, porque no tengo ninguna oportunidad!"

Y así como eran escasas las ocasiones en que el primogénito de los Haddok perdía el autocontrol también lo eran aquellas en que Dagur se quedaba completamente en silencio ante un grito hacia su persona.

Era la primera vez que Hiccup le hablaba así, tan… molesto.

"Y, oh, ¿mencioné que la chica más guapa del instituto quiere con él?"

"Hiccup yo no… -fue su turno de hablar entrecortado- no quería…"

"¿Qué, no querías qué?"

"Lo siento" se disculpó de forma humilde.

Eso tuvo un efecto refrigerante en el otro chico que pronto calmó sus revoluciones y suspiró, liberando toda la frustración.

"Dagur, mira… lo siento yo, no debí gritarte así"

"He dicho que yo lo lamento, Hiccup" repitió su primo.

"Bien, bien, ambos nos disculpamos y todo genial" zanjó eso antes de que se tornara en una discusión infantil.

"Sabes que me es difícil controlarme y cuando te veo con él es como si… -retorció los dedos de ambas manos mientras fruncía el ceño- como si tuviera que romper cosas, ¿entiendes?"

"Debes relajarte, Dagur, él no me hará daño"

"Lo está haciendo" sentenció el veinteañero.

Hiccup volvió a sentarse en el columpio y por inercia Dagur le volvió a empujar con cuidado, haciendo que se balanceara una vez más.

"Tal vez así es como debe ser esto. –Fue la conclusión que dio Haddok al tema que propició todo. –Y de verdad lamento haberme descargado contigo, han pasado muchas cosas juntas y supongo que necesitaba desquitarme de alguna forma"

"Me siento feliz de ser tu carne de cañón"

Hiccup rió y si bien fue con pocas ganas Dagur sabía perfectamente que se trataba de un sonido genuino.

Dagur podía controlarse cuando veía mal a Hiccup, evitaba tornarse en el tipo violento que debía asistir a terapias de control de ira cuando todavía era muy joven.

Dagur esta vez hizo reír a Hiccup luego de explotar y jugó otra vez con él en ese columpio como cuando eran niños y nada importaba más que divertirse día a día.

Dagur haría todo por él.

Por eso Dagur pensó.

 _´¿Por qué él sí y yo no, Hiccup?´_

 **Nota de autora: No puedo poner a Dagur como un villano malo maloso, me puede xD por lo menos planeo agregar uno más adelante que si será leche agria, de esa que te hace mal para la pancita (** ** _?)_**


	12. Contigo es distinto

**Capítulo 12: Contigo es distinto.  
**  
Toothless empezaba a sentirse extraño por diversos motivos.

Por un lado estaba esa chica que había empezado a seguirle cada vez que podía, y si de por si Hookfang iba a su lado cuando quería con la suma de Stormfly había mas personas a su alrededor. Personas que en serio no le interesaba escuchar.

No es como si le desagradaran –al menos no del todo- pero prefería estar lejos de los tumultos de gente si podía.

Luego estaba esa constante sensación de estar siendo observado. Había momentos en que volteaba lo suficientemente rápido y distinguía un borrón amarillo, pero de ahí no pasaba. No era una persona paranoica pero el asunto comenzaba a colmarle

Y lo más importante, Hiccup.

No estaba seguro de por dónde comenzar, así que lo haría en orden de rareza.

Primero, el chico había empezado a… ni siquiera sabía si era la palabra, pero parecía querer evitarle en distintas ocasiones. Comenzó a apartarse de la nada cuando estaban conversando, a marchar a casa antes –y no es que se fuera con sus amigos, según sabía.

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Había pensado que tal vez se dio cuenta de que su compañía no era grata, pero de ser eso se habría alejado mucho antes, ¿no?

Y esa situación le irritaba. Porque para él Hiccup era alguien muy… importante.

Con eso iba al segundo punto, mucho menos carente de sentido; los sueños que tenía habían empezado a incluir al castaño.

Y no, no eran distintos sueños. Eran los mismos escenarios, las mismas situaciones que había estado soñando toda su vida, pero ahora podía _sentir a Hiccup ahí._ No tenía forma de explicarlo, pero cuando se transportaba al mundo onírico y los cielos se volvían su hogar tenía certeza de que estaba a su lado aunque no le viera.

¿Por qué decía aunque no le viera? Porque literalmente no le veía, pero le escuchaba, le olía, lo sentía.

Sus sueños estaban llenos de Hiccup y había ocurrido de un día a otro.

"¿Toothless?" escuchó como un eco. Al volver a la realidad encontró los ojos azules de Stormfly mirándole fijamente, con su rostro a pocos centímetros. Rápidamente se alejó de ella, retrocediendo un paso.

Se ubicó pronto. Instituto, clase de deportes junto al curso de al lado.

"¿Qué?" preguntó. La chica suspiró mientras fruncía el ceño ligeramente, en un gesto algo aniñado.

"De pronto te fuiste a la luna, ¿al menos me escuchaste?"

"No" fue su escueta respuesta.

Stormfly parecía apunto de reclamar hasta que fue básicamente tacleada por Hookfang.

"¡Lo siento, -gritó él, ayudándola a mantener el equilibrio. Había llegado corriendo y apenas se pudo detener- no alcance a frenar!"

"¡Eres un idiota!" le gritó ella, tirando de sus orejas.

Aprovechando la distracción de la chica, Toothless se alejó de ahí buscando a Hiccup entre los demás estudiantes que aprovechaban el descanso. Dio con él rápidamente y no le importó que se encontrara inmerso en una conversación con Fishlegs, fue directo.

"Toothless, -el menor se sorprendió al verle cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca. –pensé que estabas hablando con Stormfly"

"Ella hablaba y yo no la escuchaba" se encogió de hombros. Fishlegs cubrió la risotada que soltó con una mano e Hiccup negó con la cabeza en gesto de resignación.

"Tú no aprendes, debes ser más delicado con ella"

"¿Por qué? –le cuestionó el moreno. –Ella es la que se acerca, que se aguante"

"Te estas portando como un grosero" el tono de regaño se hizo más evidente esta vez.

"No entiendo porque debería ser de otra forma, yo soy así con todos"

"Conmigo no, pero sí, con los demás eres un bruto"

"¿Y qué si lo soy?"

"Pues no deberías ser así, ella no te ha hecho nada malo para que seas un patán"

"¿Un patán? Pensé que tenías clara mi forma de ser" Toothless se mostró ofendido.

Fishlegs comenzó a sentirse incómodo. Estaba al medio de ambos y sus voces empezaban a alzarse, atrayendo la atención de uno que otro rezagado.

"Uh, chicos…"

"¿Qué?" corearon ambos.

"E-están mi-mirándolos" el pobre rubio se encogió sobre sí mismo cuando los ojos de los dos parecían dagas hacia él.

Cuando el par miró a su alrededor se dieron cuenta de que, en efecto, habían muchos curiosos atentos a ellos.

"Idiota, mira lo que hace tu…- Hiccup se cruzó de brazos. –tu estúpida actitud"

"Pues perdón por joderte con mi actitud de mierda. –Le riñó el pelinegro. –Me largo"

Y sí que se largó; el profesor Spitelout le llamó en advertencia pero Toothless no devolvió sus pasos.

Hiccup no hizo nada, más molesto consigo mismo que con Nightfury.

* * *

"Es la segunda vez que pasas por aquí, circunstancias distintas. –Stoick se cruzó de brazos, sentado en su butaca. –Spitelout ya me contó lo sucedido, pero quiero tu versión"

Toothless se removió un poco incómodo en la silla, si quería salir de esa pequeña oficina lo mejor era excusarse.

"Solo tenía ganas de salirme"

"Eso no es suficiente, llevas casi cuatro meses aquí y puedo decir que es un comportamiento extraño en ti"

Bien, de alguna forma se sentía incapaz de mentirle al viejo.

(No sabía si por el hecho de que fuera el director o porque era el padre de Hiccup)

"Yo, uh… -midió sus palabras- discutí con alguien y pensé que lo mejor era salir de ahí"

La expresión ligeramente dolida en Toothless no pasó desapercibida para el hombre, quien no indagó más al tratarse seguramente de algo personal.

"Está bien, entiendo. –se peinó la larga pero limpia barba con los dedos, luciendo concentrado. -¿Sabes que no puedes irte sin un castigo, cierto?"

"Lo sé" respondió Tooth de mala gana.

"Veamos…"

* * *

"Es que en serio parecían una pareja peleando y… " Astrid no pudo terminar la frase al explotar en carcajadas una vez más.

"En serio, no es gracioso" respondió Hiccup, caminando más rápido. Había aceptado acompañarla a comprar unos marcadores, no a ser su bufón personal.

"Lo siento, lo siento, -se disculpó ella, limpiándose una lagrimita del ojo- pero no es broma, de verdad tenía pinta de pelea marital, ya sabes, la típica esposa molesta con su marido regañándole y…"

"¿En serio fui tan malo?" Le interrumpió él.

"Pues… -Astrid se quedó pensativa unos segundos, torció la boca y asintió. –al menos lo que se alcanzó a escuchar fue un tanto hiriente"

"¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! –Hiccup se llevó las manos a la cabeza, lamentándose. –Le hablé como un idiota, ¿cómo podría odiar su actitud? Es lo que más me gusta de él y.. y… ay dioses, soy un imbécil"

"Hiccup, tranquilo. –La rubia tomó sus muñecas luego de colocarse frente a él para calmarle. –Solo hace falta que te disculpes y todo se solucionará"

"Debí esperarle hasta que acabará su castigo y disculparme ahí"

"No, no. –Negó la rubia, cruzando ambas manos frente a su pecho, formando una equis. –Me prometiste acompañarme y llevó muchos días esperando salir con mi mejor amigo"

"Pero Astrid…"

"Lo mejor era esperar a que ambos se enfriaran completamente, así lo que harás mañana a primera hora será esperar a que te recoja y disculparte.

"Eso si es que va…"

"Ya verás que sí, y si no… -la rubia señalo algo sobre su cabeza- ahí tienes la solución"

Hiccup volteó al lugar indicado por la chica, encontrando un gran panel de publicidad.

-¿Problemas con tu amor? Terapias para pareja de la doctora Phlegma-

"Ja, ja, ja" se rio él de forma irónica.

Siguieron caminando entre bromas de la rubia y respuestas sarcásticas de Hiccup hasta el hogar Haddok.

"Hola chicos. –Les saludó afectuosa Valka. Posó su mirada en la rubia y le preguntó. -¿Te quedas a cenar, Astrid? Estaba a punto de servir la comida"

"Gracias Valka, pero hoy debo pasar, papá me espera"

Intercambiaron un par de palabras mientras el chico se dirigía a la mesa luego de dejar su bolso sobre el sofá de la sala. Encontró a su padre ya dispuesto para comer y le saludó con la mano.

"Hijo, sí que tardaron"

"Había prometido a Astrid acompañarla por unas cosas"

"Sí, sí, entiendo. –El hombre tomó sus cubiertos cuando la mujer de la casa comenzó a servir el pollo asado. –Igual hoy no podías volver con Toothless, por lo del castigo"

"¿Castigo?" Cuestionó Valka curiosa, deteniéndose por unos momentos.

"Le tuve que castigar con limpiar unos salones" explicó Stoick simplemente, comenzando a comer.

"¿Pero por qué? –siguió ella- ¿Qué hizo?"

"Discutió con alguien y salió en medio de la clase de deporte sin permiso ignorando las llamadas, y ya conoces a Spitelout"

"Ah, -la mujer retomó su labor- supongo que habrá tenido un motivo razonable…"

"Sí, no me dijo mucho más pero… -Stoick paró de comer y se rascó la nuca- se veía lastimado, sabes, y eso que no soy tan perceptivo"

"Oh, espero que este bien. –Dijo Valka. Luego notó como la expresión de Hiccup se había ensombrecido y se dirigió a él. -¿Estas bien, hijo?"

"Ah, sí, estoy bien"

"Hiccup, -su padre le miró suspicaz- ¿sabes algo de eso?"

El chico negó con la cabeza, comenzando a comer sin real apetito.

"No papá, no sé nada"

* * *

Su humor no mejoró en absoluto al llegar a casa. No era por el hecho de haber tenido que limpiar los malditos salones; eso fue fácil aunque tedioso, fue por lo que resultó ser el día en general: prácticamente una mierda.

Tal vez el impacto de esa discusión con Hiccup fue lo que le dio esa etiqueta, se sentía mal y un tanto deshecho. Cuando al fin pudo salir y se subió a su moto… le hizo falta. Echó de menos la calidez extra en su espalda, los brazos aferrándose para no caer y la respiración en su cuello.

Y maldición, no sabía qué hacer.

 _"Mira lo que hace tu estúpida actitud"_

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban sin herirle simples palabras? Con un calibre ciertamente menor y dichas por alguien que nunca había demostrado desagrado hacia su persona, el problema era que sonaron similares a las que _ella_ usaba.

Tal vez comenzaba a molestarle de verdad, y eso explicaría el por qué de su actitud los últimos días, el pequeño distanciamiento, el evitarle.

Tenía miedo.

Se tiró sobre su cama como un costal, provocando un feo sonido del somier.

Tal vez volvería a estar solo.

 _"¡No debiste nacer!"_

Tal vez él no merecía tener compañía.

 _"¡Arruinaste mi vida!"_

El timbre de su móvil interrumpió los pensamientos y recuerdos tan negativos. Ni siquiera vio el nombre del contacto, lo cogió del pantalón y contestó con la voz amortiguada por la almohada, descargando su frustración en quien fuera el pobre diablo.

"¿Quién mierda es?"

"Uh, Toothless…"

Se incorporó como un rayo.

"¿Hiccup?"

"Si llamo en mal momento podemos hablar ma…" comenzó a decir el otro chico, claramente desalentado por el tono con que respondió.

"No, no, no es mal… -se mordió el labio. ¿Era su idea o sonaba estúpidamente desesperado? Lo mejor era… moderar su voz. -¿Qué pasa?"

"Yo, bueno, quería hablar sobre… -comenzó a decir, lentamente- sobre esta tarde"

"Uhm, bueno, habla"

"Bien… -escuchó un suspiro desde el otro lado, cuando pasaron unos segundos y el otro chico no decía nada iba a preguntar si seguía ahí, pero se le adelantó- lo siento mucho, Tooth"

Se giró en la cama hasta quedar sentado.

"Da igu…"

"Déjame terminar. –Hiccup sonó un poco más firme y las palabras a continuación no se vieron interrumpidas por pausas. –No debí decir eso, quien se portó como un patán fui yo, tu actitud es lo que menos podría joderme porque por eso me gh…"

"¿Qué?" preguntó confundido cuando el chico dejo de hablar, dejando la frase a medias.

"Que, quiero decir, que… -Hiccup volvió a atropellar las palabras. Un par de respiraciones y siguió. –me gusta tu actitud, no podría joderme en absoluto"

Toothless sonrió por primera vez en el día y una extraña pero reconfortante sensación se hizo presente en su vientre, como cosquillas que recorrían sus entrañas. Sin darse cuenta un matiz rosa arreboló sus mejillas; volvió a moverse por la cama, esta vez quedando boca arriba, con la mano que no sostenía el móvil sobre su pecho.

 _Latidos rápidos._

"Está bien, de todas formas tenías algo de razón, ¿recuerdas? –le preguntó. – Contigo no soy así, no podría"

Pronto la incomodidad del inicio transfiguró, la fría habitación se volvió cálida, el molesto gato del vecino dejo de chillar y empezó a maullar acompasadamente con el ruido de los pocos autos que circulaban, el techo manchado volvía a lucir un pulcro blanco.

"Ah, sí, es cierto. –Hiccup rió, provocando un aumento en el cosquilleo. –De todas formas me pasé y haré lo que sea para compensar mi estupidez"

¿Eso fue un cambio de tema? Bueno, no lo repetiría, porque analizándolo mejor había sonado algo… vergonzoso.

"Eso suena interesante, por el momento con que no me obligues a ser un caballero con esa tipa me basta"

"Bien, bien, pero deberías saber porque lo hago"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque a ella le gustas"

Toothless frunció el ceño, consciente de que el otro chico no le vería. Aun así no cambió el tono de voz para no joder el ambiente.

"Hookfang dijo algo parecido y no podría importarme menos. –Respondió honestamente. –Creo que lo peor sería cambiar mi actitud con Stormfly y que se ilusione o algo así, porque yo no siento ni sentiré nada por ella"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" la voz del castaño era genuinamente curiosa.

"Lo sé, Hiccup, créeme. –Escuchó un bostezo en la otra línea y fue su turno de reír. –Oh, deberías dormir ya, pequeño bebé"

"Oh, calla. –le riñó el otro, pero un nuevo bostezo le hizo perder esa batalla. –Bien, dormiré porque quiero, no porque me lo dices"

"Ya, claro" no pudo evitar picarle.

"Nos vemos mañana, Tooth, y de verdad lo sien…"

"Si lo dices una vez más pasaré con la moto sobre tus piernas. –Le advirtió medio en broma, medio en serio. –Iré por ti a la hora de siempre"

"Vale, buenas noches, idiota"

"Nos vemos luego, pequeñín"

El pitido indicando el fin de la llamada le permitió soltar un gran suspiro. Bajo su palma podía sentir las palpitaciones aceleradas, luego, al cubrir sus ojos con el dorso de la misma mano tomó nota de la temperatura elevada en su rostro.

"Como podría llegar a gustarme, –Dijo al móvil, como si el otro chico siguiera escuchando- si no me hace sentir ni una décima parte de lo que tú sí"

Y aquel ´Nos vemos luego´ cobró sentido minutos después, ya que en sueños volvió a sentir la presencia de Hiccup a su lado, fiel y agradable mientras surcaban los cielos.

 **Nota de autora: Ahora es solo cuestión de tiempo e-e**


	13. Pequeños cambios

**Capítulo 13: Pequeños cambios.  
**  
Las cosas cambiaron un poco desde esa noche, o podría decirse que volvieron a su curso normal con ligeras variantes.

Hiccup había dejado de rehuir de Toothless, era lo que más aliviaba al pelinegro. Retomaron el hábito de irse juntos cada día al instituto en la moto y volver a casa la mayoría de ellos, por otro lado y más importante habían pequeñas acciones íntimas que se adhirieron a su rutina.

Cuando Hiccup apretaba más el abrazo mientras iban montados en la motocicleta o Toothless jugaba con el cabello del castaño, desarmando las pequeñas trenzas que hacían sus amigas. Sus meñiques rozando cuando caminaban juntos, cosa que ninguno decía y mucho menos evitaban; las veces que Hiccup cambiaba de puesto con Hookfang en clases para estudiar junto al pelinegro.

Como ahora, clase de Historia.

"¿No son lindos?" Heather tenía las palmas juntas.

"Hacen una pareja perfecta" le apoyó Astrid, quien estaba a su lado.

"Siendo honesto yo los veo normal" Snotlout frunció el ceño, sin entender a las féminas.

"No sabes nada, -Ruffnut le pegó con el índice en la frente. –mi hermano tiene más percepción que tú" **  
**  
"¿Qué yo qué?" el aludido dejo de dibujar.

"¿De quiénes hablan?" Hookfang aburrido de leer fechas que seguramente olvidaría.

"Eh, lo siento, Hook, pero es un tema algo privado"

Pese a las palabras de Fishlegs no le llevo mucho tiempo al pelirrojo darse cuenta hacia donde miraban.

"¿Ustedes emparejan a Tooth con Hiccup? –les preguntó divertido- Por eso me ofreci…"

"¡Sí, sí, ahora cállate! –Snotlout se levantó de su asiento y tras ese grito se había lanzado a tapar la boca del pelirrojo, que sorprendido por dicha acción le mordió. -¡Salvaje!"

"¡Te lanzas a atacarme como loca, debía defenderme!"

"¡Ustedes dos, par de mocosos rabiosos, fuera de la clase o sabrán porque me llamaban embute tripas en mis años mozos!"

(Hacer molestar a Gobber cuando estaba de mal humor era una pésima idea, fatal)

"Esto es tu maldita culpa" se quejó Snotlout una vez estaban fuera del aula, caminando por los pasillos.

"De todas formas quería salirme, me aburría como ostra"

"Si mi padre se entera…"

"Oh, -Hook hizo la voz más aguda- el pequeño Snoty tiene miedo de papi"

"No tengo miedo de papá, -negó el de cabello más oscuro- solo no quiero decepcionarlo"

"Ya, ya, -Hookfang pasó una brazo sobre los hombros del más bajo y susurró- mejor cuéntame que se traen con Hiccup y Toothless, aunque siento que con lo que vi y escuché ya lo sé"

"¿Entonces para qué preguntas?" le cuestionó Snotlout gruñón.

"Quiero escucharlo de tus labios" Eso le valió un golpe en las costillas, alejándose instantáneamente.

"No te acerques tanto ni digas cosas raras, alguien podría ver"

"Aw, -fingió pena por el rechazo a su cercanía- no hay nadie mirando"

"De todas formas quédate lejos. –Se cruzó de brazos. –Si quieres saber sobre Toothcup* debes prometer no contarlo a nadie"

"¿Toothcup? –repitió divertido- Esta bien, si me lo pides tú no le diré a nadie"

"Idiota… -murmuró el otro. –En realidad no hay mucho que decir sobre ellos, según las chicas harían buena pareja y a Hiccup le gusta, más no sé"

"Siendo honesto no me sorprendería si acaban juntos. –Snotlout le exigió una explicación con la mirada y Hookfang continuo. –Ya sabes, ellos dan esa impresión"

"No entiendo"

"Pues, cómo explicarlo para que tú entiendes… -Ignoró el codazo que recibió en las costillas. –Cuando miras una pareja, bueno ni siquiera una pareja, un par de personas cualquiera y piensas _´Wouh, ellos se ven tan bien juntos´_ , entonces te quedas con esa sensación"

"¿Qué sensación?" Snotlout lucía especialmente atento y Hookfang sonrió sin burla esta vez.

"De que parecen hechos el uno para el otro"

Tras unos segundos de silencio Snotlout siguió preguntando.

"¿Desde cuándo piensas eso de ellos?"

"Pues siendo honesto desde que los vi irse juntos por primera vez, pero Toothless nunca dice nada, eso hasta tú lo sabes, por eso no le tomé importancia. –Se encogió de hombros. –Eso hasta ahora que los escuché hablar, además si te fijas últimamente parecen más unidos que antes"

"Entonces a eso se referían las chicas…" Sin darse cuenta Snotlout sonrió.

"A ti te gustaría que ellos fueran felices juntos, ¿no es así?"

La pregunta del pelirrojo pilló por sorpresa al otro chico, quien rápidamente deshizo el gesto a uno más desinteresado, pero sus cejas levemente fruncidas restaban indiferencia al rostro.

"Me da igual, apenas entiendo todo" gruñó.

Hookfang se quedó mirándole un par de segundos y detuvo sus pasos.

"Alguien se enamora de un buen amigo pero este no le corresponde. –Habló repentinamente serio, sin rastro alguno de malicia. –Tú mejor que nadie sabes cuánto duele y no quieres que Hiccup viva eso"

"No te conté sobre eso para que te rías de mi" Snotlout detuvo también sus pasos y volteó a verle molesto.

"No sería capaz de burlarme de eso y lo sabes"

"Cállate, Hookfang" Jorgenson retomó el paso y el pelirrojo, más que nada resignado, le siguió, pisándole los talones hasta recargarse en su espalda.

La diferencia de estaturas era obvia.

"Ow, Snoty se enojó. –volvió a su perfil jocoso- ¿Qué tal si te cuento algo interesante de Toothless?"

"Uhm, -Snotlout lamentablemente era fácil de tentar- escúpelo"

Hookfang sonrió otra vez, conocía lo suficiente al más bajo como para saber la forma de contentarle rápidamente.

No en vano era el reemplazo de su verdadero amor.  
_

Bastaron poco más de cuatro meses para que Hiccup comenzara a pensar que los almuerzos junto a Toothless eran el mejor momento del día.

Reían, charlaban, se molestaban con bromas de bajo calibre e intercambiaban comida como si se trataran de niños pequeños.

¿Cuál diferencia tenían de los almuerzos que compartía con el resto de sus amigos?

Que era con Toothless, simple y llanamente eso.

Tal vez enamorarte de tu mejor amigo no es la mejor idea en el mundo, pero cuando se da de forma tan natural es imposible evitarlo y una vez te volteas preguntándote en qué momento ocurrió no hay respuesta alguna.  
 _  
´Solo pensarlo es vergonzoso´_ se lamentó mentalmente.

"Si sigues en la luna me comeré todo tu…"

"¡Deja mi pollo, Tooth, ya te di suficiente!" En un rápido movimiento Hiccup alejó el recipiente de las garras de su glotón amigo.

"Ya terminé mi almuerzo y aún tengo hambre"

Y sí, señores, Toothless Nightfury era capaz de poner un puchero en toda la intención de chantajear emocionalmente a su amigo.

(Quien caía redondito)

"Oh, está bien, cómelo. –Le volvió a acercar la comida.- De todas formas ya no tengo hambre"

"Genial" sin decir mucho más el pelinegro comenzó a devorar.

"Por cierto… -Hiccup junto las manos y jugó con sus dedos. -¿Este fin de semana estas libre?"

"Uh, -Toothless detuvo el tenedor unos segundos para mirarle- ¿qué día?"

"El sábado"

El meticuloso ojo de Hiccup no perdió detalle de como su amigo bajaba la mirada y mordía un poco su labio.

"Estaré ocupado"

"Oh, está bien" le respondió, ocultando cualquier rastro de decepción. Lamentablemente para él eso no funcionaba con Toothless.

"¿Qué querías hacer?"

"No tiene importancia, será otro día"

"Anda, dime" ante la actitud insistente del chico Hiccup suspiró.

"Se estrena una película que llevo meses queriendo ver y pensé que podríamos ir, pero habrá otras funciones, supongo"

"Lo siento…"

"No pasa nada, Tooth" le sonrió en señal de calma.

Pero la curiosidad hizo su trabajo.

¿A dónde iría Toothless?  
_

"Repítelo"

La voz de Astrid salió en un susurro siniestro, capaz de erizar los vellos en la piel del más valiente.

Y tomando en cuenta que Snotlout no lo era sentía deseos de evacuar en sus pantalones.

"Ho-Hookfang me escuchó decir que Hiccup es gay y se lo dijo a Toothless"

"¡Es que no puedes guardar ningún secreto!" explotó al fin la rubia. Heather la sostuvo de la cintura para evitar que se lanzara al asustado chico.

"Calma, Astrid, tiene cara de que va a desmayarse"

"Y no fue solo mi culpa" intentó defenderse Jorgenson.

"¿Ah, no?"

"No, Astrid, de hecho también te escuchó a ti"

"¡Porque te estaba callando a ti!" y en una nueva arremetida la rubia logró zafarse de su amiga y le dio un par de golpes a Snotlout.

Nada grave, solo lo suficientemente fuertes para que quedará marcado.

"Pero Toothless no se ha portado distinto con Hiccup, al menos no de una mala forma"

La frase de la pelinegra detuvo a Astrid de su carnicería.

"Ahora que lo dices… -meditó dando un último zape al chico- con todo eso de que se ven incluso más cercanos"

"El único pleito fue esa discusión en deportes, pero solo les duró un día y luego estaban aún mejor"

"Es cierto, -Snotlout intentaba sobarse cada zona afectada por los puños Hofferson. –Hook dice lo mismo"

"¿Crees qué…?"

"Es muy posible" contestó emocionada Heather a la frase sin terminar de Astrid.

"¿Qué cosa?" quiso enterarse el chico.

"No te diremos por idiota" Astrid se cruzó de brazos.

"Pero chicas, yo también quiero… -Snotlout se tocó una zona especialmente sensible y una lagrimilla escapó por la comisura de su ojo derecho. –¿Qué tienes, piedras en los nudillos?"

"Snotlout, si eres más discreto te diremos. –El chico asintió, conmovido por la suavidad de Heather- Tal vez lo que siente Hiccup es mutuo"

"¿Pero por qué?"

"Este idiota… -la rubia sujeto el puente de su nariz con el índice y pulgar- A ver, ¿te has dado cuenta de cómo se tratan?"

"Uh, ¿Cómo amigos?"

"Heather, sostenme o volveré a pegarle"

Como tantas veces los husmeadores aparecen cuando menos se desea y esta no fue la excepción. Pese a que el trio estaba en un rincón lejos de los demás estudiantes, tras uno de los pilares que separaban al comedor de los pasillos una chica escuchó cada palabra de lo dicho.

¿Hiccup gay?

¿Un sentimiento reciproco entre él y Toothless?

No podía ser cierto, tanto tiempo sin gustar de nadie para que cuando se fijara en un chico este resultara…

No, seguro era puro cotilleo de ellos, sin un trasfondo cierto. O eso era lo que quería pensar.

Pero lo mejor era comprobarlo.

"¡Stormfly, estas súper guapa hoy!"

El gritó la alertó tanto a ella como a los que charlaban tras ese pilar y se hizo el silencio.

Le mandó una mirada de muerte al admirador que gritó eso y salió de ahí tan rápido como pudo, perdiéndose entre los pasillos.

Pronto Astrid rodeó el pilar, pero no halló rastro alguno de la otra rubia.

"¿Creen que escuchó algo?" preguntó a sus amigos, pero ninguno supo responder sí o no.

Heather se dio cuenta de un peliverde que parecía a punto de llorar, como si alguien acabara de insultarle, mirando hacia el pasillo.

"Por nuestro bien esperemos que no" Sentenció preocupada.  
_

"Creo que lo más razonable es meterlos en una caja y esperar a que se coman"

"¿Eso no sería permitir el canibalismo?"

"No cuenta como canibalismo si son macho y hembra"

"¿Cómo sabremos cuáles son macho y cuáles son hembra?"

"Ni idea, podríamos descifrar su idioma y preguntarles"

Día jueves y los estudiantes se retiraban del instituto en grupos para marchar a casa, salir a divertirse a algún sitio o hacer otros deberes. Entre estos grupos Ruffnut y Tuffnut, que tenían una importante charla respecto a qué hacer con un grupo de cucarachas que encontraron en el jardín de su casa.

Y podrían haber seguido así por horas, pues era algo de gran importancia para la familia Thorston, pero algo más captó su atención.

En el estacionamiento Stormfly se acercaba a Toothless.

Toothless ponía cara de tarado. (Desde el punto de vista de Tuff)

Stormfly le decía algo.

Stormfly se acercaba a él y…

"Mierda" Dejo escapar Ruffnut, sorprendida.

"Doble mierda" Soltó su hermano, señalando hacia su derecha.

Hiccup vio todo.

No tuvieron tiempo de hacer nada, el castaño corrió de ahí tan rápido como pudo seguramente para no ser visto por su propio amigo y la chica. Si bien Tuffnut era bastante veloz esta vez no pudo alcanzarle luego de que ambos salieran disparados hacia Haddok.

"E-esto es malo" jadeó el gemelo. Ruffnut sacó su móvil y marcó un número.

"Contesta, contesta… -susurró esperando con el teléfono pegado a su oreja. Su llamada fue tomada y la chica ni saludó. –El pato esta cocinado, no se requiere de más ingredientes, hora de servir el caldo"

"¿De qué diablos hablas?" preguntó Snotlout desde el otro lado de la línea.

"¡Stormfly violó la pureza de Lesstooth, no necesitamos más evidencia, pondremos el plan en acción!"

Sí, era hora de actuar.

.

*Sobre Snotlout diciendo Toothcup: estoy bastante segura –bueno, no tanto, memoria de pez- de que en la serie Snotlout uso un par de veces la palabra "Hiccstrid", así que es lo mismo xD

 **Nota de autora: ¡Stormfly ataca y los gemelos están dispuestos a efectuar su GRAN plan! Veremos el desenlace en la siguiente parte.**


	14. Un gran plan y una corta visita

**(El Muerte Verde de los libros era conocido como Merciless, si no me equivoco su representación en la película fue el Muerte Roja. Por motivos obvios su sexo en esta historia será femenino)**

 **Capítulo 14: Un gran plan y una corta visita.**

Hiccup, 13:17.  
 _Mamá me pidió pasar por algo, así que tomé otro camino, nos vemos_

Aquel fue el mensaje que recibió el día anterior luego de estar varios minutos esperando a su amigo castaño.

¿Por qué no le dijo antes, cuando le dijo que le esperaría en el estacionamiento?

¿Qué problema había en que le acompañara?

Sus dudas eran bastante justas. Lo peor era que no respondió al texto que le envió después preguntando porque no le aviso, tampoco los siguientes. Como guinda del pastel al día siguiente no se presentó en el instituto.

Y eso era la primera cosa rara, la segunda cosa fue ese "ataque" de Stormfly.

 _Estaba recargado en su motocicleta mientras esperaba a Hiccup, quien le dijo que debía entregar unos papeles a un profesor. Todo estaba bien hasta que en su campo de visión apareció la rubia, que se acercaba con una sonrisa hacia él._

 _Simplemente genial. Francamente no tenía ganas de soportar los coqueteos infantiles de la chica ahora mismo pese a que había empezado a tratarla un poco mejor para que Hiccup no le dijera patán otra vez._

 _"Tooth, -dijo ella una vez estaba al frente. –necesito comprobar algo"_

 _Y comenzó a acercarse más y más hasta que él pudo sentir la respiración femenina sobre sus labios. Entonces su gesto se tornó en desagrado puro y estaba dispuesto a alejarla, pero la chica no avanzó, en cambió soltó una risita peculiar._

 _¿Eh?_

 _"No tienes que poner esa cara, no es como si fuera a besarte. –Se alejó solo un poco. A esa escasa distancia Toothless notó sus ojos ligeramente aguados, pero la chica sonreía burlona. –Tonto"_

 _"¿Estas enferma?" preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Stormfly retrocedió de su espacio personal, permitiéndole respirar cómodo._

 _"Nah, solo quería hacerte una broma antes de irme. –Le enseñó el signo de la paz con la diestra y se dio vuelta para irse- Adiós, Toothy"_

Okay… lo mejor era esperar a Hiccup pensando que todo eso fue producto de su imaginación.

Lo que esperaba ahora era una respuesta.

* * *

"Es una pena, como ayer dijo que al final no iría con Tooth compré las entradas para darle una sorpresa e ir juntos"

Astrid lucia decepcionada por la inasistencia de su amigo.

"Podrás entregárselas luego si vas a su casa" le animó Heather, copiando las notas que le había prestado Fishlegs.

"Eso espero, de todas formas…- volteó a ver al trio de idiotas, que se habían reunido una vez más en un círculo cerrado alrededor del pupitre de Tuffnut. -¿Qué pasa con ellos?"

"Tal vez planean algo, Ruff trajo esa bolsa misteriosa. –Agregó Heather- Me pregunto si cierta persona sabrá algo…"

"Oh, no, no. –Negó nervioso Fishlegs, al darse cuenta de la mirada insistente de la pelinegra. –Esta vez no tengo idea de nada"

"Solo espero que no sea nada estúpido, la última vez casi queman a Gobber"

"Cielos, -el rubio se abrazó a sí mismo- todavía tengo pesadillas por cómo se puso al perder su barba"

"Me gustaría escuchar eso" Heather rio por la expresión traumada de su casi novio.

"Verás, un día Tuffnut tuvo la brillante idea de traer a su gallina otra vez…"

"Siento que alguien habla de mi" Tuffnut alzó la cabeza como una zarigüeya, su hermana le cogió del cuello de la camisa para volver a bajarlo.

"No es momento de desconcentrarse, -le regañó- ¿recuerdan sus posiciones y misión?"

"Localizar a Stormfly y distraerla hasta que llegue Tuffnut"

"Gallina" le corrigió el rubio.

"No usaré los tontos nombres clave" Snotlout se cruzó de brazos.

"Cállense, faltan cinco minutos para que comience el receso. –Les cortó Ruff mirando la hora en su teléfono, volteó a ver a su hermano. -¿Estás listo?"

"Lo estoy, hermana"

"Pase lo que pase hay que completar la misión, por Hiccup" Colocó una mano sobre el hombro del rubio en señal de apoyo y confianza.

"Por Hiccup"

Tuffnut se levantó y colocó la bolsa bajo la camiseta, luego caminó hacia la anciana Gothi, maestra de Idioma Extranjero.

"Ne-necesito ir al baño. –Le dijo fingiendo dolor. La mujer le miro con ligera desconfianza y con su puntero cuestionó en silencio el bulto en su estómago. –Es que comí mucho y debo evacuar, es algo que no querrá ver aquí"

La anciana asintió lentamente y se quedó mirándole hasta que salió del salón.

Pasaron unos minutos y la campana dio aviso sobre el inicio del primer receso.

"Es tiempo" Ruffnut se levantó con aires de solemnidad e hizo una seña con la cabeza a Snotlout para que dieran inicio al plan.

Jorgenson salió del salón apresurado y buscó entre la multitud que comenzaba a llenar los pasillos a la chica Nadder. Una vez la encontró casi se cae de cara al suelo al tropezar por cargar hacia ella.

Stormfly iba tranquilamente en camino al casino para comprar un jugo de fresas, su favorito. Se sentía mejor que ayer y su día no podría arruinarse por nada.

O eso había pensado ingenuamente hasta que vio a un tipo de aspecto vandálico corriendo hacia ella como poseído. De inmediato buscó su spray de defensa en el bolsillo de sus jeans, si se acercaba más con alguna intención rara iba a sufrir.

"¡STORMFLY!"

Sí, tenía oscuros propósitos.

Cuando estuvo a centímetros de ella y no frenaba la rubia sacó el spray y lo roció directo a sus ojos.

"¡Aléjate!"

"¡Mis ojos, estoy ciego! –Snotlout se cayó sobre su trasero y comenzó a retorcerse como un caracol cubierto de sal.

(Bueno, era muy parecido a lo que le ocurrió)

"¿Qué querías, maldito pervertido?" Se abrazó a sí misma, como si su seguridad siguiera en riesgo.

"¡Solo quería hablar contigo, maldita loca!" El chico en el suelo siguió gritando del dolor.

Muchos curiosos habían hecho un circulo a su alrededor, uno que otro tomaba fotos o grababan vídeos.

"No puede ser cierto…" Astrid sentía el poquísimo respeto que tenía por Snotlout caer hasta el inframundo.

"Stormfly" Una voz profunda se hizo notar sobre el barullo de los demás, la nombrada volteó a ver quién le llamó a sus espaldas y su mandíbula cayó.

"¿Pero qué mierda?"

Cabello negro desordenado cubierto por un gorro, grandes ojos verdes y altura decente, características propias de Toothless Nightfury.

"Perfecto" susurró Ruffnut, mirando todo en primera fila.

"Hola, nena. –´Toothless´ le dio una sonrisa torcida. –Quería decirte que no soy yo, eres tú, así que debemos terminar"

Ruffnut miraba orgullosa como su plan iba viento en popa.

Snotlout seguía llorando por el spray de pimienta.

Stormfly no había cerrado la boca.

Una risa se volvió dos, dos se volvieron cuatro y poco a poco lo único que se escuchaban eran carcajadas desde distintas direcciones por parte del público que se formó.

"¿Qué diablos significa todo esto?" Astrid se adentró al círculo pisando a Snotlout… sin querer.

"Hofferson no te metas. -El ´pelinegro´ cerró los ojos en pura concentración. –Esto es entre Stormfly y yo"

"Tuffnut, quítate la maldita peluca de una vez –le advirtió ella, luego pateó a Snotlout como si fuera un balón. -¡Y tú deja de llorar!"

"¡Astrid, lo estas arruinando!" le gritó Ruffnut acercándose, pisando también al chico tendido en el suelo.

"Chicos, ¿qué es todo esto? –Heather también se unió y como no, piso a Snotlout. -¡Lo siento, no te vi!"

"Al m-menos tú te disculpas" habló él dificultosamente.

"Era nuestra obra maestra para separar a Stormfly de Toothless, pero lo has arruinado todo" se quejó Ruffnut.

"¿De qué hablas, chica que no es mi gemela?"

"¡Deja de fingir, Tuffnut!" le gritó Astrid perdiendo la paciencia.

"A ver, a ver… -Stormfly reaccionó al fin- ¿Tú te disfrazaste para fingir que Toothless terminaba conmigo?"

"Pero si yo soy…" Tuffnut fue cortado cuando Fishlegs le quitó el gorro y con ello la peluca, dejando suelto su cabello rubio mal amarrado.

"Es suficiente, chicos" suspiró el más grande.

"Pues sí, -Ruffnut dio la cara por el trio, dirigiéndose a Storm- hicimos esto para salvaguardar su integridad y pureza"

Entonces Stormfly se unió a las risas de los testigos.

"¡Oh, cielos! –exclamó apenas aguantando otra carcajada. –Yo no tengo nada con Tooth"

"Pero… -Tuffnut frunció el ceño, confundido- ayer te vimos besan…"

"Ayer no pasó nada. –Declaró ella risueña. –La próxima vez al menos tiñe tu cabello, y por favor, ¡no vuelvas a usar plataformas!"

Se escabulló entre la multitud luego de gritar eso.

(No sin antes pisar a Snotlout, por supuesto)

"Van a venir con nosotros y nos explicaran todo"

Ruffnut y Tuffnut sudaron frío ante el tono de Astrid, Snotlout no porque seguía llorando.

"A-ayuda…"

* * *

Toothless comenzó a sentirse observado luego de finalizado el primer receso e incluso un par de veces pilló a alguien señalándolo mientras se tapaba la boca y murmuraba.

Ya había quedado claro que no le gustaba llamar la atención, por eso cuando fue hora de almorzar salió a prisa del edificio directo al lugar que solía compartir a solas con Hiccup.

Ahí pudo suspirar tranquilo y luego de sentarse cerró los ojos unos minutos con el recipiente de comida en su regazo.

"Así que aquí es donde suelen comer tú e Hiccup"

Astrid le miraba desde arriba, sonriente.

"Uh, -intentó no sonar grosero, en serio lo intentó. -¿necesitas algo?"

"Solo quería hablar un poco, supongo que no te has enterado de lo que pasó temprano"

Él negó y la rubia procedió a contarle, omitiendo ciertas partes. Una vez terminó ella se dio el gusto de reírse por su cara, era como si hubiera mordido un limón acido a mas no poder.

"¿Y aguantas a esos tipos cada día?"

"Bueno, -respondió ella, rodando los ojos- a veces es peor, así que estoy acostumbrada"

"Lo que no entiendo es porque pensaron que yo tenía algo con esa chica"

"Dijeron que ayer les vieron besarse"

Otra vez la cara de disgusto.

"Eso es mentira. –Se quejó él. –Ella se acercó a mí, pero no alcanzo a besarme, solo dijo que era una broma"

"Ya veo…" Murmuró Astrid, uniendo las piezas del rompecabezas.

Sumando eso a lo que dijeron los chicos podía sacar muchas conclusiones.

Pobre Hiccup, seguro él pensó lo mismo que esos idiotas.

"Tampoco entiendo que ganarían con separarnos si hubiéramos tenido algo" Él negó con la cabeza con menos fe en la humanidad que antes.

"Eso es porque por tarados que sean son buenos amigos…" dijo para sí misma Astrid.

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso?" él le miró sin comprender.

"Todos hemos hecho cosas bobas por Hiccup, supongo"

"¿Hasta tú?"

"Algo así, Toothless, en mi caso cuando era pequeña siempre pensé que tenía la obligación de demostrar que no era débil. –Relató ella–Eso fue hasta que conocí a Hiccup, jamás tuve que probarle nada y él ya me tenía en un pedestal"

"Supongo que eso es bueno…" Comentó él, algo interesado.

"Por eso acabé enamorándome de él. –Esta vez ella cerró los ojos, rememorando esos tiempos. Se perdió el pequeño tick en el ojo del chico. –No es difícil darse cuenta de lo especial que es Hiccup y caer por él, o eso pienso yo"

"Es cierto…" agregó él sin darse cuenta. No tuvo tiempo de retractarse porque ella se acuclilló frente a él y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

"Nunca se lo dije y me arrepiento un poco, pero no le tomé mayor importancia porque sé que Hiccup no era para mí. –Otra sonrisa, melancólica. –Ambos sabemos quién le haría completamente feliz, alguien que es distinto cuando esta con él"

"¿Por qué tú…? –ella se alejó y Toothless miró la palma sobre la que antes se habían posado las manos femeninas, había dos tickets para el cine. -¿Y esto?"

"La película favorita de Hiccup se estrena el sábado, tú sabrás que hacer"

Se despidió con la mano y marchó de ahí, dejando al chico sin más palabras por decir.

Al día siguiente.

(Hospital psiquiátrico Nest)

El aroma a formaldehido, lejía y esterilidad parecía flotar en cada pasillo desde que ingresó al edificio. Caminaba tan lento como si se tratase de una marcha fúnebre y no una visita a su madre.

En su cabeza no encontraba grandes diferencias.

La mujer que le atendió parecía cansada de su trabajo y lo demostró en su trato, Toothless no dijo nada pero bufó una vez la enfermera se hubo alejado tras dejarle frente a una puerta.

Tocó dos veces y pocos segundos después un hombre de mediana edad abrió, mostrándose sorprendido.

"Tanto tiempo sin verte, muchacho"

"Sí, ha sido mucho…" respondió él sin muchas ganas.

"Como tu padrino está de viaje pensé que no vendría nadie por un buen tiempo"

"Es entendible que pensará eso"

"De saber que venías a visitarla le habríamos suministrado menos dosis de sus medicamentos, pero no hay problema, así al menos no podrá hacerte nada"

"Uh, claro…"

El hombre entró por unos papeles y luego le guió por los pasillos nuevamente mientras decía algunas cosas sobre el expedientes y cambios en su paciente.

Toothless cada vez se convencía más de que todo eso fue una mala idea.

"Aquí es, no la hemos movido de habitación desde la primera vez que viniste. –Le explicó el hombre. –Haré que venga un enfermero a la puerta, en caso de cualquier muestra de violencia solo llámale, aunque siendo honesto lo dudo"

Introdujo una llave en la cerradura de la puerta y abrió esta, el rechinido sumado a la falta de luz le dio un aspecto lúgubre al interior de la habitación, cosa que no cambió una vez el chico ingresó. Solo había una cama prolijamente tendida, una pequeña cómoda y dos sillas.

Una de ellas estaba ocupada.

"Los dejo, entonces" y el psiquiatra salió.

Toothless se quedó de pie sin mucha intención de acercarse.

La ocupante de la silla alzó el rostro, mostrando una extraña sonrisa. Su cabello era castaño oscuro y los ojos verdes.

"Mi pequeño hijo" dijo lentamente, sin pestañear.

"Hola" saludó él simplemente.

"Has cambiado un poco, Toothless, luces más guapo que la última vez que viniste"

 _"¿Qué mierda haces aquí, no te quedo claro que no te quiero en mi vida?"_

"Han sido unos cuantos meses" la respuesta volvió a ser simple y en tono neutral.

"Extrañaba tanto a mi niño"

 _"¡Si no fuera por el imbécil de Cloud ya no serías un maldito problema en mi vida, por su culpa ahora estoy aquí!"_

"Ya veo… -miró las pocas cosas en la habitación, terriblemente incómodo. -¿Estas bien?"

"Oh, estoy muy bien. –Respondió ella lentamente, meciendo su cabeza hacia delante y atrás, una y otra vez. –Hoy he vuelto a tomar té con las enfermeras, me ha relajado bastante, podrías pedirles que te den un poco"

"Tal vez la próxima vez" negó el ofrecimiento, volviendo a mirarla. Ella seguía sonriendo.

"Ojalá no pase mucho tiempo para eso, mi lindo hijo"

"Supongo que sí. –Pronto comenzó a sentirse asfixiado, como si un peso invisible oprimiera su cuerpo. Retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó con la puerta y buscó a tientas el picaporte. –Creo que es hora de irme"

Merciless seguía sonriendo y no había pestañeado, el verde tan tóxico como el suyo atento a cada acción.

"Mamá te quiere"

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de marchar de ahí, ignorando la pregunta del enfermero que esperaba afuera y sin buscar al doctor para despedirse.

Esa mujer no era su madre, no la que conocía.

 _"¡Si no hubieras nacido Drago jamás se hubiera ido de mi lado!"_

Tal vez nunca lo fue.

Fue un alivio cuando salió del hospital, un poco más y el olor a esterilización se habría impregnado en su ropa. Mientras se sacudía la chaqueta escuchó papel siendo arrugado dentro de sus bolsillos.

Lo único positivo que sacó de eso fue dar un primer paso para dejar todo atrás de una vez por todas.

El segundo era aferrarse a su nueva vida.

 _"Ambos sabemos quién le haría completamente feliz, alguien que es distinto cuando esta con él"_

Aferrarse a esa persona.

Cogió su móvil y con el par de entradas en la otra mano comenzó a escribir un mensaje.

Toothless, 13:18.  
 _¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?_

.  
.

 **Nota de autora: Chan, chan, CHAN!  
** **CreamBird: Te llevaras una sorpresa 7u7r**


	15. Hora de las confesiones

**Advertencia: En medio del capítulo la narración será a partir de un grupo de chat en una red social cualquiera, las faltas de ortografía y caritas son a propósito de esto.  
**  
 **Capítulo 15: Hora de las confesiones.**

Se hacía tarde y él seguía en cama.

"¿Hiccup? –Valka tocó la puerta y al no recibir respuesta la abrió despacio, inspeccionando luego el interior de la habitación- ¿Qué haces todavía en cama? Ya debes arreglarte para el instituto"

"No me siento bien, ma" Le contestó sin destapar su cabeza.

Ella se acercó y sentó en el borde de la cama, luego retiró un poco de la manta que cubría de pies a cabeza a su hijo y posó su palma sobre la frente de este.

"No parece que tengas fiebre. –Le informó escéptica. -¿Qué pasa?"

"No tengo ganas de ir"

Oh.

Valka comprendió que no se trataba de su salud, al menos no la física.

"Está bien, hijo. –Acarició su coronilla y dejó un beso en su frente- Dejaré unas tortitas en el refrigerador para cuando quieras desayunar"

"Gracias" Hiccup le sonrió apenas.

"Hoy parto temprano a la clínica, necesitan mi ayuda con un perico que llegó muy mal anoche"

"Está bien, ve con cuidado"

"Adiós, cielo, te quiero" Se despidió ella.

Como su madre podía reconocer los momentos en que deseaba estar solo, además para que Hiccup decidiera faltar voluntariamente a clases debió tratarse de algo serio.

Así pasó gran parte de la mañana acostado, faltando poco para mediodía cuando se levantó para desayunar.

Tal vez estaba siendo un chiquillo tonto, pero no podía evitarlo.

La verdad es que nunca había entendido muy bien la relación entre los sentimientos y choques emocionales con el órgano cardiaco o porque se apelaba a un dolor en el pecho, tal vez imaginario, cuando se experimentaba una desilusión amorosa.

Entendió que todo eso era muy real en el momento que vio a Toothless besando a una chica tan guapa, divertida y simpática.

Su corazón fue estrujado de la forma más cruel y el dolor era tan inexplicable como verdadero. No sentía fuerza para verlo pero sabía que no podía evitarle por mucho tiempo, tal vez ese fin de semana sería suficiente para estabilizar sus ánimos.

De todas formas debió verlo venir, es decir, el pelinegro había mejorado su trato a la chica –aunque no lo aceptara- por todo lo que le dijo, tal vez así se dio cuenta de que Stormfly no le desagradaba realmente y acabo gustándole. Y fue Hiccup quien movió de manera inconsciente los hilos para juntarlos más.

 _´Claro,_ -pensó- _otra de tus grandes ideas, darle en bandeja de plata el chico que le gustas a alguien más´_

¿Pero realmente se lo dio? La respuesta tristemente era no, porque de todas formas nunca tuvieron algo más allá de amistad…

Estaba deprimido…

Y quería comer algo dulce.

Horas después

"Y la verdad no estoy seguro de qué fue, pero tus amigos –Stoick señalo a Hiccup con el tenedor- volvieron a hacer una de sus locuras"

Valka negó con la cabeza risueña en tanto comía su cena, estaba acostumbrada a escuchar como mínimo una vez por semana de algún desastre causado por los más cercanos a su hijo.

"¿Qué habrán hecho esta vez?" Suspiró el chico, revolviendo su plato con el servicio.

"Lo único que sé es que tiene que ver con tu amigo Toothless y la chica Nadder"

Ante esos nombres Hiccup alzó la vista rápidamente, soltando el tenedor que acabó en el suelo.

"¿Qué fue eso, Hiccup?" le preguntó Valka, que fue alarmada por el sonido del cubierto.

"Nada, mamá. –Se disculpó rápidamente y recogió el tenedor. –Recordé que tengo que hacer una tarea muy importante, ahora"

Se levantó de la mesa y a trompicones subió la escalera directo a su habitación.

"Pero tiene todo el fin de semana para hacerla" Stoick lucia bastante confundido por el actuar de su hijo.

"Oh, cielo, -Valka colocó su mano sobre la de su marido. –dudo que se traté de tarea"

El hombre se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo, luego le preguntaría que pasó al mismo chico, o a la misma Valka, que siempre parecía más enterada de todo que él.

Mientras tanto Hiccup ya había cerrado la puerta de su cuarto y lanzado a la cama boca abajo con el móvil entre sus manos. Abrió el chat grupal que tenía con sus amigos y escribió.

Hiccup: _Chicos, qué hicieron esta mañana?_

Pasaron un par de segundos hasta que recibió una respuesta.

Tuffnut: _afeite a Gallina, se había estado rascando mucho_

Hiccup: _No hablo de eso, hablo del instituto, papá dijo que hicieron algo estúpido otra vez y Toothless tenía que ver_

Tuffnut: _aaaah, eso_

Creyó que el gemelo le explicaría, pero volvió a quedarse sin respuesta varios segundos.

Hiccup: _CHICOS._

Tuvo que caer en lo más bajo, cosa que solo hacia Snotlout: saturar el chat de puntos y letras al azar.

Snotlout: _PARA EL MALDITO SPAM_

Ruffnut: _eso cuenta como spam?_

Tuffnut: _ni idea_

Fishlegs: _De hecho se considera spam a los mensajes basura que llegan al correo._

Hiccup: _Es en serio? Estaban y no podían contestar?_

Fishlegs: _Lo siento, Hiccup, estaba leyendo un libro y apenas vi tus mensajes_

Ruffnut: _a mi me daba flojera_

Snotlout: _hacia ejercicio, este cuerpazo no se mantendrá solo_

Hiccup: _… De todas formas ahora digan que hicieron._

Snotlout: _fue todo idea de los gemelos_

Tuffnut _: mi hermana nos obligo_

Ruffnut: _oigan! Agh, cobardes_

Heather: _hola chicos c:_

Fishlegs: _Buenas noches, Heather_

Heather: _Leí un poco y creo que lo mejor es contar todo a Hiccup…_

Astrid: _Es cierto c:_

Tuffnut: _Astrid no uses esa carita_

Astrid: _por qué? c:_

Snotlout: _en ti da miedo_

Hiccup: _Chicos…_

Ruffnut: _bien, yo te diré que pasó, hicimos EL MEJOR plan para que te quedaras con Toothless y Astrid lo arruino!_

Heather: _Ruff… sabes que no fue así, al menos no del todo  
_  
Hiccup: _me estoy asustando, qué diablos hicieron?_

Astrid: _El trio de idiotas pensó que disfrazando a Tuffnut como Toothless y fingiendo terminar con Stormfly ella se alejaría de él_

Hiccup: _…_

Tuffnut: _oye, lo hicimos por tu bien_

Snotlout: _sí, además tendré moretones por semanas_

Hiccup: _gracias? chicos, pero si Tooth quiere estar con ella… prefiero que sea feliz a su lado_

Ruffnut: _._._

Tuffnut: _khe_

Astrid: _Hiccup, creo que estas malentendiendo su relación_

Hiccup: _nada de eso, los vi besándose y no quiero interferir en nada_

Heather: _No se besaron, la misma Stormfly dijo que ella no tenía nada con Tooth_

Astrid: _es cierto, además no te fijaste? Él ha sido mucho mas lindo contigo últimamente, y eso tiene una explicación_

Hiccup: _Ilumíname._

Fishlegs: _Ehmmm… Hiccup, él sabe que tú eres homosexual_

Astrid: _exacto, por eso creo que dado todo lo que ha ocurrido hay gran posibilidad de que también le gustes_

Fishlegs: _Sí, hay gran posibilidad de eso de hecho_

Heather: _ves? Fue un malentendido_.

Bien… tuvo que tomarse varios minutos para digerir todo eso. ¿Stormfly y Toothless no tenían nada? Eso sonaba hasta lógico si lo pensaba con la cabeza fría, pero seguía sin entender lo del beso y aun así, si ella gustara de su amigo se habría jactado de ello. Por otro lado, si Toothless sabía de sus gustos y no le había tratado como a una basura, de hecho se había portado hasta más cariñoso con él a su manera…

¿Podía significar que en serio le gustase?

El teléfono había continuado recibiendo mensajes, demasiados, así que decidió leerlos por si se enteraba de algo más.

Y vaya que lo hizo.

Snotlout: _aprovecho de confesar que fue mi culpa que Tooth se enterara de que Hiccup es gay_

Heather: _eso ni siquiera me sorprende_

Ruffnut: _confieso que si el plan B era golpear a Stormfly hasta que olvidara a Tooth_

Astrid: _y eso es perturbante_

Fishlegs: _Uh… yo quiero confesar que sabía del plan de los gemelos pero no tuve el valor de decir nada_

Astrid: _Ay, esta bien, confieso que Stormfly seguramente nos escucho hablando de Toothless e Hiccup como pareja_

Heather: _Bueno, ya que estamos en esto confieso haber metido la pata ese día Hiccup, cuando me viste con Stormfly. Le había preguntado si le gustaba Toothless y por eso pensó que queríamos ayudarla_

Ruffnut: _te pasas, te pasas_

Heather: _Yo me paso? Ustedes querían darle una paliza!_

Tuffnut: _confieso que Gallina a veces me dice que mate personas._

Astrid: _…_

Heather: _…_

Fishlegs: _…_

Snotlout: _…_

Ruffnut: _y con este loco vivo?_

Tuffnut: _ajajajajaj naaah era broma xDDD_

Hiccup en lugar de molestarse comenzó a reír solo, hasta el punto de encorvarse y casi caer de la cama.

Sus amigos eran unos completos idiotas, pero unos idiotas que no cambiaría por nada.

Hiccup: _Chicos, gracias de verdad._

Ruffnut: _al menos no se enojo…_

Tuffnut: _se volvió loco, tal vez_

Astrid: _y bien Hiccup, qué harás?_

Hiccup: _lo mismo que ustedes, planeo confesarme_

Ruffnut: _hora de hacerte hombre!_

Tuffnut: _o de que lo hagan hombre… jajajaja_

Heather: _cuándo lo harás?_

Hiccup: _Ni idea, pero de que lo haré, lo haré_

Snotlout: _apuesto que lo hará en un mes o mas  
_  
Astrid: _estas loco? Seguro lo hace la semana que viene_

Snotlout: _loco yo? Pues te apuesto que..._

No terminó de leer el mensaje y apagó el móvil.

Porque ellos volvían una competencia todo.

* * *

E Hiccup había pensado en darse un tiempo y pensar bien como revelar sus sentimientos a su amigo, pero la suerte le tendió una mano, o tal vez el auto corrector de su amigo le había jugado una mala pasada.

Como sea, era sábado por la tarde y tenía una cita con Toothless.

Estaba esperando en la sala de su casa, atento por si el sonido del motor se hacía presente. Sus padres le miraban desde la mesa mientras cuchicheaban.

"¿Qué?" les preguntó cuando los pilló mirándole y riendo.

"Nada, nada. –Valka se cubrió la boca para cubrir sus risas- Es que te ves muy adorable nervioso, hijo"

"Mamá… -cerró los ojos buscando paciencia. –estoy igual que cada vez que espero a que venga Toothless por mi"

"No, cielo, una madre nota esas cosas"

"Yo pongo manos al fuego por su instinto" Stoick asintió solemne a su mujer.

Y volvieron a murmurar y reír bajo, como niños pequeños.

´ _Dioses, denme paciencia_ ´ rogó internamente el menor.

Entonces como un salvavidas el sonido del motor le hizo levantarse rápidamente e ir hacia la puerta, la abrió y en la acera a unos metros Toothless le esperaba con el casco puesto.

"Bien, me voy" se despidió de sus padres con una sonrisa pequeña y corrió hacia su amigo.

"Hola" le saludó él, tendiéndole el otro casco.

"Hola, Tooth" respondió aceptando la protección.

"¡Diviértanse en su cita!" gritó Valka desde el umbral de la puerta cuando ya se había subido al vehículo.

"¡No lo traigas muy tarde, futuro yerno!" agregó Stoick. Luego ambos adultos rieron.

"¡Mamá, papá!" se quejó él.

"No te enojes, no es como si se equivocaran" Toothless soltó una risita burbujeante.

No le dio tiempo a contestar y arrancó la moto, además el resto del camino no dijeron más.

Había algo distinto en él e Hiccup lo notó con esa pequeña interacción, algo bueno, porque elevó su convicción más que nunca. Se abrazó a él persiguiendo la calidez de su cuerpo, esperando que todo saliera bien.

Cuando se detuvo en el cine Hiccup se bajó un tanto inseguro.

"Uh, ¿por qué aquí?"

"Para ver tu película, por supuesto" le respondió Toothless como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, quitándose el casco y encadenando su vehículo después.

"Pero Tooth, no compré entradas y tengo entendido que ya se agotaron" sonó desanimado, pensando que su panorama se había arruinado.

"Por eso tengo esto" el pelinegro le enseño los tickets, sonriendo triunfante.

"Creí que no ibas a poder ven…"

"Vamos o perderemos los mejores asientos" le interrumpió Toothless empujándole hacia el interior del cine.

Minutos después la película había iniciado e Hiccup estaba inmerso en ella.

Y Toothless, bueno, estaba concentrado en Hiccup.

Todo parecía nuevo para él desde que aceptó sus sentimientos, incluso podía decir que se veía más bello que antes. Los paisajes cambiando en el cortometraje le otorgaban nuevas gamas de color a sus rasgos, el verde centellaba con cada escena luminosa y la boca entreabierta por la expectación parecía una invitación a sucumbir en ella.

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes de lo que le provocaba?

Nunca sintió tantas cosas por una persona y, diablos, estaba abrumado por el mar de sentimientos, pero estaba dispuesto a sortear cualquier tormenta si con eso conseguía al fin esa felicidad que la vida parecía prometer y a veces el mundo negaba.

"Toothless"

Se había concentrado tanto en su boca que ignoró el movimiento de sus ojos, que estaban ahora también fijos en él.

"Hiccup" murmuró en respuesta.

Era difícil definir el tipo de expresión que tendría el castaño ahora debido al nuevo ángulo de su cabeza, que había oscurecido su rostro ligeramente.

"¿De verdad es una cita?" le preguntó con suma inocencia.

Gotitas de nerviosismo bañaban su tono, más suave y delicado que nunca.

Toothless asintió sin apartar su mirada de él, apenas percibiendo el blanco de sus ojos por la luz azulada de la pantalla. Hiccup sonrió y agachó la mirada unos segundos para momentos después devolverla a la gran pantalla.

Toothless no alcanzó a sentirse mal, la mano del castaño había buscado la suya, uniendo ambas como si fuesen dos piezas de puzzle que encajaban perfectamente.

* * *

"Creo que la mejor parte fue cuando el doctor decidió dejarle morir, y no me malinterpretes, -Hiccup se bajó de la moto cuando el pelinegro la estacionó en la acera de su jardín. –pero creo que es un final más realista que el típico feliz"

"Eres un sensible, acepta que casi lloraste" le picó el pelinegro quitándose el casco y bajando, caminando junto a él hacia la puerta de su hogar.

"Oh, calla" Hiccup le dio un codazo y se detuvo frente a la puerta.

Hablando de escenas típicas…

"Te traje a la hora, princesa" Toothless peinó su cabello hacia atrás, sus dedos temblaban un poco.

"Supongo que papá no te matará esta vez" Hiccup bajo la vista hacia sus manos y jugo con sus meñiques.

Uno de ellos se preguntaba si era el momento indicado.

El otro sabía que lo era.

Aun así no estuvo claro si fue Toothless quien se inclinó o Hiccup quien se puso de puntitas, o si ambos se movieron en sincronía. Como sea, el resultado fue el mismo.

Su primer beso.

No fue profundo, sus labios se movían lentamente en caricias pioneras mientras otras partes del cuerpo reaccionaban poco a poco; una mano en la mejilla de Toothless y los brazos del mismo rodeando la cintura del más bajo.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, como si este fuese un requisito para recordar cada pequeña sensación que experimentaban en ese instante y así guardarlas en un pequeño cofre cerca de su alma, ahí donde podrían recordar siempre.

Una vez se separaron sus mejillas estaban tintadas en tonos rojos.

 _´Te quiero´_ colgaba en los labios de Toothless, pero no cayó en los oídos de Hiccup pues en un segundo beso ambos entendieron que no era necesario.

 **Nota de autora: ¿Qué les pareció? Puse mucha alma en este capítulo uvu espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo :D**


	16. ¡Estúpido, mi Hiccup, idiota!

**Capítulo 16: ¡Estúpido, mi Hiccup, idiota!**

"Entonces los dejo conversar, chicos" Valka se retiró con la bandeja luego de dejar galletas y jugo para dos en la mesita de centro.

"Ahora habla, -Astrid se cruzó de brazos, luciendo impaciente- anoche casi no pude dormir por ese maldito mensaje"

"La idea era solo avisarte"

La rubia sacó su móvil del bolsillo, abrió su bandeja de entrada y recitó.

" _Astrid, Astrid, acaba de pasar algo genial, no te lo vas a creer, omg, omg._ –Le mostró el mismo al chico, frunciendo el ceño. –Primero, no veía tantas faltas de ortografía desde que los gemelos consiguieron móvil y segundo, este mensaje obviamente me va a poner impaciente, sobre todo si luego no me dices nada, tú ni siquiera usas _omg_ , Hiccup"

"¡De verdad lo siento! –Hiccup rió, ofreciéndole una galleta como compensación, la rubia la tomó haciendo un puchero casi impropio de ella. –Estaba muy nervioso y apenas si vi lo que escribía, lo lamento"

"Ya, ya, suficientes disculpas, mejor cuéntame qué pasó, estoy segurísima de que tiene que ver con cierto chico de nuestra clase. –Astrid le miró expectante, pero él solo asintió y mordió su labio, masticando después una galleta como lo haría una ardilla. -¡Habla ya!"

"Es que todavía ni yo me lo creo" la respuesta sincera y tonta logró sacar una sonrisita a Astrid, que le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

"Vamos, tomate tu tiempo, prometo ser paciente esta vez"

"¿Tú paciente? Milag… -un golpe certero en el brazo le calló, siseó adolorido y colocó las manos al frente. –Wouh, sin violencia"

"Retiro lo dicho, habla o habrá un segundo" Astrid le enseñó su puño mientras comía otra pequeña galleta.

"Bien, bien. –Si no estuviera acostumbrado a sus ataques de violencia no podría decir que era amigo de la chica Hofferson. –Verás, ayer por la tarde Toothless me mandó un mensaje…"

Le contó poco a poco lo ocurrido, pues los detalles se habían grabado en su memoria como vídeos que podía reproducir una y otra vez, y si bien al principio no era capaz de poner en palabras todo lo que sintió, a medida que hablaba se explayaba más, moviendo las manos y sonriendo bobamente.

Astrid sonreía también, no había interrumpido el relato de su amigo y ella misma se emocionaba con cada palabra, pero más con el rostro del chico, con su voz entusiasmada y el aura de tonto enamorado que le transmitía.

No se había equivocado, definitivamente.

"Y ni siquiera entiendo cómo supo que película era si no se lo dije" expresó su duda una vez hubo terminado con la narración de su primera cita.

"Puedo responder a eso. –Tomó algo de jugo, haciéndose la interesante ante la cara de interés que puso Hiccup. –Esta chica de aquí fue tu hada madrina, o de él, como sea"

"¿En serio? –se mostró sorprendido, más su estupefacción no duro y se lanzó a abrazarla. -¡Oh, Astrid, eres la mejor amiga!"

"¡Ya, me asfixias!" se deshizo de él con un empujón, carcajeándose sin poder evitarlo.

"Es que todo es tan… -Hiccup se recostó sobre el espaldar y cerró los ojos. –increíble"

"Pues créelo, -ella siguió comiendo galletas- el chico de tus sueños es ahora tu novio"

"¿Novio?" el castaño se incorporó y le miró confuso.

"Pues…-Astrid se confundió más que él. –Ahora son novios, ¿no?"

"Eh, de hecho ninguno de los dos mencionó eso"

"¿Qué?" Cuestionó la rubia ante eso.

"¿Qué de qué?"

"Espera, ¿qué?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"¡Hiccup! –su grito provocó ligero sobresalto en él. -¿Acaso solo se besaron, despidieron y ya?"

"De hecho sí"

Ella abrió la boca, pero no supo que decir. Había pensado que Hiccup omitió eso durante su relato, pero al parecer…

 _´Cielos´_ pensó y se colocó la palma de la mano sobre la frente con exasperación.

"Hiccup, -le habló al fin, reuniendo su escasa paciencia - ¿acaso no quieres que Toothless sea tu novio?"

"Claro que quiero que sea mi novio" le contestó él, sonrojándose.

"Entonces debes pedírselo pronto"

"Astrid, esas cosas llevan tiempo, él y yo ya somos buenos amigos y…"

"¿Vas a ir besándote con cada buen amigo que hagas?"

"Por supuesto que no" negó sumamente convencido.

"Entonces hazle tu novio pero ya" una tercera voz se unió a la conversación.

"¿Mamá? –Hiccup volteó y se encontró con la mujer. –Oh, dioses, dime que no escuchaste todo"

"Lo siento, no pude evitar escuchar a mi pequeño bebé hablando sobre su primera experiencia amorosa"

"¡Mamá!"

"Pero tu mamá concuerda conmigo, debes atarlo" Astrid se mostró tan decidida que rosaba lo siniestro, pero lo peor fue que empezó a charlar con su mamá y pronto ambas olvidaron su existencia para cuchichear.

"Ya sabía que acabarían así"

"Siempre supe que hacían excelente pareja"

"Tendré un yerno muy guapo"

"Espero me deje ser la madrina de su boda o le golpearé"

"Ya quiero contarle a Stoick"

´Alguien sálveme´ imploró haciéndose bolita en una esquina del sillón mientras comía el resto de galletas solo.

* * *

Era un hecho que el día más rechazado popularmente es el lunes y en la mayoría de la población estudiantil es todavía más notorio.

Pero Hiccup Haddok llegó sonriendo como un idiota y por primera vez Toothless Nightfury no iba con cara de total hastío por los pasillos. Durante su trayecto en moto no dijeron mucho al otro, pero el castaño no le tomó mayor importancia ya que en su opinión el humor de Toothless delataba que lo ocurrido no fue un sueño.

Y hablando de sueños, sí que tuvo una revelación esa mañana.

Cuando ya dormía profundamente y se adentró en el mundo onírico pensó que era otra vez aquel sueño donde flotaba en el aire solo, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos se dio cuenta de que no, definitivamente no era igual.

Este sueño fue dinámico, los paisajes nítidos y coloridos, aportando una sensación de realidad todavía mayor (cosa que no había creído posible por los anteriores), pero eso no era la mejor parte; porque ahora sabía cómo era posible que volara.

Y es que no eran alas propias, en sus sueños él tenía un dragón y volaban juntos.

Daban vueltas sin control, hacían piruetas imposibles e iban más allá de las nubes con una vista perfecta del sol ocultándose, con un crepúsculo perfecto al alcance de sus dedos.

Un dragón de escamas azabache…

"¿Te declaraste?" Snotlout a su derecha.

"¿Ya son novios?" Tuffnut a la izquierda.

"¿Se besaron?" Ruffnut al frente.

Volviendo a la realidad estaba completamente flanqueado.

"Despejen, chicos, fuera de aquí" Astrid llegó en su rescate apartando a los tres curiosos, quienes le miraron fastidiados.

"Tenemos derecho a saber, luego de todo lo que hicimos por él"

"Mi hermana tiene razón, uno de los lentes de contacto me causó comezón en el ojo todo el fin de semana"

"Quien te manda a ponerte eso si apenas sabes vestirte bien" la rubia se cruzó de brazos y tomó asiento, Hiccup le imitó.

"Tampoco hablaremos de esto ahora, la clase va a empezar y saben como es Gobber los lunes"

Oh, escalofríos en la espalda de todos.

Hiccup volteó escasos segundos y encontró la mirada del pelinegro en su persona.

Tal y como el primer día, se sonrojó.

Esta vez Toothless sonrió.

Primer receso.  
  
Siempre pensó que El Exorcista era pura ficción, pero cuando Ruffnut giró la cabeza en un ángulo un tanto inhumano se cuestionó si no era pariente lejana de una verdadera Regan Macneil*.

"¿Ya nos dirás?" le preguntó ella.

"¿Ese giro de su cabeza es normal…?" Heather miró sorprendida a Fishlegs, buscando una explicación.

"Lo dudo mucho" se encogió él.

"Oigan, mi vida no es una novela para que estén pendientes de…"

"Hiccup"

Ahora él debió parecer la chica del exorcista.

"Ah, Tooth"

"¿Vamos?" le preguntó desviando la mirada, consciente de que los amigos del castaño observaban atentos.

"Sí, claro. –Hiccup se levantó de su asiento- Vamos"

"¿Ustedes a dónde creen que van?" Astrid sujeto por el cuello de la camiseta a los gemelos, que se habían levantado dispuestos a seguir al otro par.

"Queremos ver la novela" Contestó Ruffnut aludiendo a la anterior frase de Haddok.

"A ver al cine. –Astrid les soltó y se situó delante de ellos cruzada de brazos. –Solo inténtelo y verán"

"Eres una buena hada madrina" Heather cubrió su sonrisa con el dorso de la mano, mejor informada que el resto de lo acontecido el fin de semana.

"Oh, calla" La rubia no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

"Hey, chicos. –Hookfang se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa burlona. –Me enteré sobre lo del jueves, habría matado por verlo"

"Tienes suerte de no haberlo visto, créeme. –La vergüenza ajena volvió a Astrid, recordando la estupidez del trio con menos inteligencia de sus amigos- De todas formas no deberías faltar tanto a clases"

"Es que tiene el sueño más pesado del mundo. –Snotlout negó con la cabeza. –Despertarle por la mañana es un maldito reto"

Luego de unos segundos Snotlout notó que todos le miraban como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

"¿Qué? –cuestionó en un mal intento de lucir coqueto- ¿Ya se enamoraron de mí?"

"¿Tú has dormido con Hookfang?"

Decir que la pregunta descolocó a Snotlout es poco, ya que por ella se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. Su mandíbula por poco se desencajó y un tick en el ojo se hizo presente en tanto intentaba formular una excusa creíble en su cabeza.

"Espera, espera. –Ruffnut sacó su móvil y tomó una foto de Snotlout, luego volteó a ver a Hook. –Este ya quedó tarado, responde tú"

"Bueno, es que… -el pelirrojo mordió el interior de su mejilla, cosa que hacia cuando estaba nervioso. –hay veces en que quedamos para estudiar y…"

"¿Y…?" le instó Heather.

"Y se hace tarde, entonces me duermo"

"Ah, por un momento pensé…" Iba a seguir Astrid, pero fue interrumpida por el grito de Jorgenson.

"¡Eso, no es como si tuviéramos sexo loco o algo así!"

Hookfang se dio una palmada en la frente, cuestionándose sinceramente qué diablos le vio a ese idiota.

* * *

Pasados unos cuantos días Hiccup se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, su relación había avanzado a pasos de tortuga. Astrid solía darle malas miradas y uno que otro sermón por eso, pero él insistía en no apresurar las cosas.

"¿Acaso no te dan ganas de hacer cositas con él? No puedes hacerlo si no es tu novio o a tu padre le dará un ataque" Le había dicho ella cuando no encontró más argumentos.

Por supuesto que quería, maldición. Nunca había tenido algo remotamente parecido a una pareja y ahora tenía a este chico que, como decirlo… era más que guapo, además pasaba por la edad hormonal y le era inevitable pensar en qué pasaría si ellos pasaran al siguiente nivel de intimidad.

Los besos no eran frecuentes, pero cuando uno tomaba la iniciativa (generalmente Toothless) acababa con las rodillas temblando y un cosquilleo misterioso en el vientre, que no se detenía hasta calmar su respiración.

¿Por qué entonces no tocaba el tema de noviazgo y por consiguiente intentaba ir más allá con él? Fácil. No quería incomodar al pelinegro.

Entre sus largas charlas se enteró de que él tampoco había tenido pareja ni ligues con anterioridad, cosa que en realidad no le sorprendió y en parte le hizo sentir bien, con la satisfacción oculta de ser su primer chico también. Pero también supo que Toothless no se consideraba a si mismo homosexual antes de gustar de él, por ello y según su razonamiento lo mejor era ir lento, dejar que asimilara por completo su orientación sexual y dar paso a paso, tal y como cuando el mismo Hiccup aceptó sus gustos.

A veces se preguntaba si su amigo tendría a alguien importante a quien contarle eso, vivía solo y no había hablado con él sobre su familia, de hecho lo único que sabía era que tenía un pariente que le dejaba mensualidades para cubrir sus gastos.

Bueno, ya que hoy iría a su departamento un rato podría averiguar de forma discreta algo.

"… Así que el proyecto de investigación deberán hacerlo en grupos de cuatro. –Explicó Gobber cerrando el libro entre sus manos. -¿Qué pasa, Ruffnut?"

"Quería saber si se puede grupos de a cinco"

El barbudo tuvo que aguantar la palabrota que casi sale de su boca. Grupos de cuatro, ¿qué tan difícil era entender eso? Malditos mocosos…

"Dije cuatro, Thorston"

"Lo escuché, pero verá. –La chica se levantó y comenzó a señalar. –Nuestro Hiccup querrá hacerlo con su Toothless y por tanto Astrid irá con ellos al igual que Heather porque son inseparables en esas cosas, Fishlegs se quedará con nosotros porque no puede concentrarse con Heather cerca para trabajar y eso nos dejaría con cinco personas"

"¿Quién es el quinto?" le preguntó curioso el profesor, consciente de que los otros dos eran Tuffnut y el hijo de Spitelout.

"Hookfang, ya le vi haciéndole señitas a Snotlout"

"Francamente me importa un reverendo pe…"

"Y son amantes, no puede separarles o sufrirán un quiebre emocional que impedirá la correcta realización de nuestro trabajo"

"¿Amantes? Ah, está bien" aceptó simplemente Gobber.

(Aunque muchos lo dudaran era un romántico, además cuando Ruffnut sacaba el poco intelecto que tenía para hablar era mejor incentivarla)

"¡N-no somos amantes!" intentó negar Snotlout, poniéndose de pie.

"Amigo, no tienes que sentirte avergonzado. –Tuffnut se paró a su lado y colocó una mano sobre su hombro- Todos te apoyamos"

Snotlout bajó la cabeza y si bien algunos lo tomaron como signo de aceptación hubo un pelirrojo que comprendió el hecho de que acababan de romperle el corazón una vez más.

Lo más triste es que él iría como un idiota a recoger los trozos para intentar unirlos con chistes tontos.

"Mejor ya váyanse, quiero llegar a ver mi novela temprano" Gobber comenzó a guardar sus libros y el timbre indicando el fin de la jornada estudiantil sonó.

"¿Alguien quiere ir por un helado?" preguntó Tuffnut en general cuando iban saliendo, a su lado iba su hermana junto a Astrid y Heather, más atrás estaba Snotlout más pesado de lo habitual molestando a Fishlegs e Hiccup y Toothless inmersos en su charla.

"Creo que iré. –Astrid fue la primera en hacerle caso- Tengo ganas y si tú invitas mejor"

"Pero yo no dije que…"

"¿Tú invitas, hermano? Entonces me uno"

"Lo mismo yo, me parece muy amable de tu parte, Tuff" Heather le sonrió amable.

"Ah, olvidé la libreta de Inglés. –Dijo Toothless a su acompañante y comenzó a retroceder al salón. –Ya voy"

Hiccup asintió.

"¿Te unes?" el castaño volteó hacia Tuffnut y le dio una mirada de disculpa.

"Lo siento, hoy iré un rato al departamento de Tooth"

Y como si fueran palabras mágicas era el centro de atención del grupo. Por suerte ya estaban saliendo y había menos gente en las puertas del instituto.

"Uh, ¿y qué harán los dos solitos ahí?"

"Planeábamos ver una película, Astrid"

"Ya sabes que dicen de eso…"

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó a Ruffnut, que le guiñó un ojo.

"Acaban haciendo de todo menos mirar la película"

"Qué clase de estupidez…"

"Oh, es Dagur no dijo que vendría a recogerme"

Todos miraron al pelirrojo que se acercaba sonriente.

"¡Hermano! –se acercó a Hiccup y le estrechó en un abrazo- Pensé en venir a verte ya que cuando voy a casa de tío Stoick no te encuentro"

"Esta ocupado con el novio" murmuró Tuffnut por lo bajo, ganando risitas de parte de los demás.

Él no pensó lo que ocasionaría.

"¿Novio?" cuestionó Dagur, desconcertado.

"Eh, ignora a Tuff, no sabe lo que dice" le contestó Hiccup, algo nervioso.

"Es cierto, todavía no es oficial pero ya están pegadotes, puaj"

 _´A veces quisiera golpear a Tuffnut´_ fue el pensamiento de Haddok, pero no tuvo tiempo de más violencia mental, una mano aferró fuerte a su brazo.

"Debemos conversar un momento a solas"

"Pero Dagur…" No tuvo tiempo a reclamar, su primo le arrastró unos cuantos metros lejos de ahí ante las miradas confusas del resto.

"Oye… -comentó Ruffnut a su hermano- esto se me hace extrañamente familiar"

"Sí, me recuerda a un capítulo de la Rosa de…"

"No, idiota, -la chica le golpeó- es como cuando Stormfly arrinconó a Tooth en el estacionamiento"

"Oh, puede que se parezca un poco. –Le dio la razón el chico, asintiendo. –Falta que intenté besarle y él les vea para luego salir corriendo"

Pero Toothless recién llegando a la escena hizo todo lo contrario

"Dagur, me haces daño" Hiccup intentó soltarse de su agarre, pero el pelirrojo se detuvo en seco y le tomó por ambos brazos, zarandeándolo ligeramente.

"¿De qué demonios hablaban? –le cuestionó visiblemente molesto- ¿Quién es ese novio?"

"Si me sueltas puedo explicarte mejor y…"

"¡Solo dilo!"

"¡Suelta a mi Hiccup!"

Toothless zafó al castaño de su primo y lo pegó a su pecho, con un brazo protector alrededor de él. Dagur no reaccionó los primeros segundos, pero comprendiendo lo que dijo el pelinegro no tardó en enfurecer.

"¿Me estas jodiendo? –se dirigió a Hiccup, que se encogió algo temeroso por el tono iracundo, solo le veía así cuando tenía esos ataques de ira…- ¿Tu Hiccup? Dime que es una maldita broma"

"Nada de bromas, imbécil, no quiero que vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima" Toothless pese a encontrarse igualmente enojado mantenía control sobre sí mismo, consciente de que debía defender a su chico.

"¡Hace nada de tiempo estabas fatal por su maldita culpa, no me jodas!" estalló el pelirrojo haciendo ademan de volver a coger al castaño, pero Toothless fue más rápido y se colocó frente a él.

"Solo intenta tocarle y vas a conocerme bien" amenazó, luciendo siniestro.

Tenía toda la pinta de que acabaría en una pelea, ambos parecían a punto de comenzar a gruñirse, mostrando sus perfectas dentaduras.

"¡Dagur, detente! –Heather llegó al lado de su hermano e intentó alejarlo, siendo ayudada por Snotlout en tanto Tuffnut se ponía al pendiente del otro chico- ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Eso es lo que quiero saber yo, hermanita. –Se mantenía furioso, pero con la llegada de la fémina sus revoluciones cayeron un poco- Este imbécil no te merece"

"El único que puede a decidir eso es Hiccup, y sea como sea no dejaré que hagas nada"

"¿Ah, sí? –Dagur sonó retador ante Toothless, pero no se acercó más. -¿Con que puto derecho?"

"Con el puto derecho de ser su novio, y como tal pienso protegerle de lo que sea. –Hiccup observó enmudecido todo el intercambio, volvió a ser tomado del brazo, pero esta vez de forma más gentil. –Nos vamos"

Fue guiado por el pelinegro hacia el estacionamiento y mientras Toothless encendía la moto tuvo tiempo de voltear preocupado hacia donde sus amigos permanecían estáticos al lado de su primo.

"Dagur…" murmuró.

"Hiccup, sube. –Miró a Toothless con evidente indecisión. –Por favor…"

Sus dudas escaparon lejos ante la suavidad empleada por el chico, entonces sin voltear otra vez se colocó el casco y subió a la moto.

Dagur les vio partir y no hizo nada, porque de actuar sabía que acabaría todo muy mal y no quería hacer una escena aun peor frente a su hermana, que parecía a punto de llorar al ver a dos personas tan importantes para ella en esa situación.

"¿Hermano?" le llamó suavemente, pero él se negó a mirarla y soltándose del agarre de Snotlout decidió marchar de ahí también, siendo inmediatamente seguido por Heather.

Los demás permanecieron unos momentos más callados, preguntándose sinceramente qué demonios era lo que acababa de ocurrir.

"Entonces… -El mutismo fue roto por Tuffnut. -¿Quién quería ir por helado?"  
 **.**

 **.  
Nota de autora: Creo que a partir del siguiente capítulo no encontraran la historia en el rated bajo, porque tendré que subirla x´D. Gracias por los comentarios que me hacen, aunque sean pocos de verdad los aprecio c:  
Lessa: Adoro cuando me dicen que hago bien las personalidades, es lo que mas me importa, mantener la esencia de los personajes para que puedan imaginarlos como yo c: (Todas queremos un Toothless, demonios). Respecto a tu propuesta lamento decir que la historia ya la tengo acabada uvu así que no podría incluirlo aquí, al menos. Lo que tengo es el reto de este mes, Fictober, donde podría incluir a tu oc si te parece bien, o cuando haga otra historia que tengo en la cabeza, si es que se da -w-  
Tengan bonito día/tarde/noche :D  
***Regan Macneil es un personaje ficticio de El Exorcista, la chica que poseída giraba la cabeza bien pinche feo. **  
**


	17. Felicidad de dos y tristeza de uno

**Advertencia: Escenas subidas de tono, pueden saltarse esa parte si gustan y no afectará la lectura :D**

 **Capítulo 17: Felicidad de dos y tristeza de uno.**

Hiccup se hallaba sentado en medio del sofá, con una mano en cada rodilla y la vista fija en el televisor apagado.

Se habían mantenido callados todo el camino, Hiccup tratando de entender el actuar de su primo y Toothless calmándose, pero claro, el castaño no sabía esto y había interpretado su silencio como símbolo de enojo. Por tanto al llegar fue directo al sofá, esperando al chico murmuró algo sobre refrescos dirigiéndose a la cocina..

Luego de unos minutos regresó con un par de vasos y tomó asiento a su lado, permitiendo que sus muslos se rosaran. Hiccup se sintió un tanto aliviado; por un momento había pensado que se mantendría alejado.

"Ten, debes tener sed"

Aceptó el vaso que le tendía y bebió la mitad del contenido en un trago, sus papilas saltaron felices por el líquido frío y dulce; soltó después un jadeo gustoso.

"Esta bueno, gracias Tooth" le agradeció.

Toothless se quedó mirando el perfil del castaño, mordiendo su labio mientras elegía las palabras que usaría a continuación.

"Oye, -le llamó entonces- perdón por lo de hace rato"

Hiccup le miró confuso.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Esa discusión con tu primo, creo que perdí el control y tal vez te asuste, no lo sé" le explicó bajando la mirada, algo apenado.

"Toothless, tú no hiciste nada malo. –Intentó animarle. –Acepto que pensé que acabarían dándose golpes, pero ninguno lo hizo"

"Ya, pero… -Toothless se llevó una mano a la sien- estaba tan enojado, Hiccup, te juro que quería partirle la cara a ese idiota"

"Dagur es una persona difícil, pero no creo que me quisiera lastimar"

"No entiendes. –Toothless bufó en tanto fruncía el ceño. –Cuando vi que te tomaba así y te zarandeaba todo se volvió rojo y solo quería alejarlo de ti, nadie te puede tocar así"

Hiccup sonrió enternecido y posó su mano sobre la de Toothless.

"Toothless, mírame. –Le pidió. El moreno alzó la vista y se concentró en los orbes verdes de su novio. –No debes sentirte culpable por eso y no me asustaste en absoluto, de todas formas yo puedo protegerme y no debes arriesgarte por mí, él no me habría golpeado, pero de pasar a mayores a ti sí te hubiese lastimado, le conozco"

"Solo quiero cuidarte" confesó Toothless volteando la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los ajenos.

Hiccup enrojeció y rio nervioso, todavía le era difícil controlar su inquietud cuando se acercaban más.

"Lo hiciste y te agradezco, a-además…"

"¿Además?"

"Bueno, -el castaño se rascó la mejilla, intentando ocultar el rubor- eso que dijiste me gustó…"

"¿Qué de todo?" volvió a preguntar Toothless, curioso.

"Con el derecho de ser su novio, pienso protegerle como sea" Hiccup intento hacer más profunda su voz en un mal intento por imitar el tono que había usado Nightfury antes, frunció el ceño pero no le duró mucho y volvió a sonreír.

"Oh, vamos, te faltó decir una palabra" Toothless se burló de la expresión confundida del otro y movió los labios, formando la _palabra_.

"No, no, sabes que no me gusta usar groserías" se negó el castaño.

"Princesa Hiccup no quiere decir puto, que mal"

Hiccup bufó y le dio un codazo, recibiendo uno igual como respuesta. Mosqueando decidió jalar un mechón negro, cosa que no fue bien recibida. Pelearon sin real daño, con golpes sin fuerza y risas tontas, eso hasta que Toothless inmovilizó al castaño, cogiendo sus dos muñecas y anclándolas en el respaldo del sofá, ligeramente inclinado sobre el cuerpo contrario.

"Vale, tú ganas, -Hiccup se removió como un gusano- ahora suéltame"

"Hiccup. –Toothless cambió su semblante a uno serio. -¿Es cierto que estuviste mal por mi culpa?"

A esa pregunta le siguió silencio por parte de Haddok, pero la mirada insistente le dejo incapaz de desmentir dicha información, así que simplemente asintió.

Nightfury sin soltarle esperó por más, sin cambiar su expresión y preguntándose internamente qué hizo mal.

"¿Recuerdas esa vez que marché a casa sin ti, cuando me esperabas en lo que iba a dejar unas hojas? –Turno de Toothless para asentir. –Vi que Stormfly te besaba, entonces salí de ahí y me encontré con Dagur y, bueno, yo no estaba precisamente bien"

"Pero ella no me besó, simplemente…"

"Lo sé. –Le interrumpió. –Los chicos me explicaron todo"

"Lo lamento. –Se disculpó el pelinegro, soltando sus muñecas. Se concentró en perfilar con sus dedos la mejilla suave de su novio. –De verdad lo siento"

"Si no dejas de disculparte te voy a golpear" Haddok le sonrió calmo.

Entonces decidió ser quien tomara la iniciativa esa vez, y se acercó al otro chico, uniendo sus labios.

Toothless ni lento ni perezoso le correspondió, tomando el control del ósculo sin mayor esfuerzo. Los besos con Hiccup siempre parecían algo nuevo y no importaba cuántos compartieran; cada uno tenía _algo_ especial.

Entonces, tentado por los labios tibios que se movían en sincronía a los suyos decidió cruzar el límite que habían establecido hasta el momento, adentrando su mano bajo la camiseta del contrario.

"To-Toothless" jadeó Hiccup tras separarse en busca de aire, bajando la vista hasta donde la extremidad del otro se ocultaba.

"Hiccup…" El susurro fue suave, erizando la piel del castaño.

"¿Esto está bien?" preguntó nervioso.

"Claro que lo está, -le respondió lamiendo su labio inferior, borrando todo control vigente en Hiccup. –Somos novios y te deseo tanto, Hiccup…"  
 _  
´Ay dioses, ay dioses´_ fue lo único que pudo pensar el susodicho cuando su boca fue atacada una vez más y la traviesa mano del pelinegro levantaba su camiseta, exponiéndole poco a poco.

Toothless se sintió excitado por los jadeos que comenzaron a aflorar de la garganta ajena, haciendo subir y bajar el pecho de su pareja. Paseó las yemas de sus dedos libremente por el vientre plano deleitándose por el calor de su piel.  
 _  
Ardiente._

Era la palabra exacta para ese momento, jamás había estado en una situación así, pero su instinto dictaba sus acciones, llevándole a desplazar los labios hacia el ángulo de la mandíbula dejando pequeños besos por aquí y por allá hasta acabar en el cuello, donde lamió la zona que cubría la arteria carótida, sintiendo las palpitaciones rápidas bajo su lengua.

Y era solo el comienzo.

Depositó caricias húmedas de forma descendente hasta donde comenzaba la camiseta , luego sopló sobre las zonas que marcó, provocando escalofríos en el otro, quien arqueó la espalda soltando un pequeño gemido.

Y cielos, aquel sonido podría volverse de sus favoritos y deseaba oírlo en su máxima expresión.

Se separó un poco y contempló el rostro arrebolado de su pareja, cuyas respiraciones erráticas luchaban por salir.  
 _  
´Mío´_ pensó orgulloso de la imagen tan erótica que le proporcionaba.

Con cuidado recostó a Hiccup a lo largo del sofá y se posicionó sobre él apoyando las rodillas a sus costados para no aplastarle, volvió a besarle mientras los brazos temblorosos del chico rodeaban su cuello.

Aprovechó de alzar su camiseta hasta donde le permitía el inicio de las mangas. Separó el contacto de sus labios para mirar su torso, llevándose una grata sorpresa al encontrar algunas varias esparcidas en él.

"Están en todo mi cuerpo, -comentó Hiccup, ligeramente acomplejado por sus pecas- debo verme ridículo"

Toothless negó y bajó la cabeza hasta su pecho, deteniendo su boca sobre este.

"Me gustan. –Susurró y su aliento tibio chocó sobre unas cuantas. –Me gustan mucho"

Se lo demostró besando la superficie cálida con afecto, desplazando su lengua sensualmente por la piel caliente de su pecho.

Hiccup mordió su labio en un intento inútil de retener los jadeos ansiosos por el sinhueso explorando su torso, acercándose a una velocidad tortuosa más abajo, ahí donde su miembro duro se hacía notar.

"Toothless…" murmuró algo temeroso de seguir, bañado en el nerviosismo de la castidad.

"Tranquilo. –Le murmuró el moreno. –Si me pides detenerme lo haré"  
 _  
Por mucho que me cueste_ le faltó agregar, pero Hiccup asintió dándole permiso de seguir.

Posó su mano sobre la entrepierna contraria, ganando un gimoteo que fue imposible de aguantar para Hiccup. Animado por esto masajeó un poco ansioso por el calor que se desprendía bajo el pantalón ajustado y tuvo una idea; se acomodó nuevamente sobre Hiccup, apoyado también por sus codos y rozó sus entrepiernas, una contra la otra.

El efecto fue devastador.

Ambos gimieron y buscaron un segundo contacto, luego un tercero y cuarto hasta convertirlo en un vaivén donde sus miembros cubiertos por la ropa se encontraban de forma errática.

Volvieron a besarse sin detener el balanceo de sus caderas, la lengua de Toothless invadió la cavidad dulce de su novio deleitándose por los sonidos atrapados en medio del beso.

Llegó un punto en que el pelinegro tuvo que cortar el contacto de sus bocas y apoyar su frente en la del castaño.

"¡Ah, Toothless, Toothless, -Hiccup tenía la necesidad acuciante de ocultarse de la mirada penetrante que había encontrado en él, pero solo cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo que el nudo formado en su vientre estaba a punto de desaparecer- ngh, voy a-ah, ah!"

Nightfury era consciente de que faltaba un poco y ambos acabarían; se concentró en la expresión tensa por el placer de Hiccup y eso sumado a su grito delatando el clímax fue suficiente para hacerle terminar también. Su espalda se arqueó y un gemido ahogado se atascó en su garganta mientras se derramaba sin pudor en sus pantalones, concretando su propio orgasmo.  
 **  
**Esta vez sí se desplomó sobre Hiccup, que soltó un quejido.

"Tooth, pesas" le dijo él sin ánimo de ofensa. Toothless pensó en negarse para molestarle, pero se sentía tan drenado que solo se movió un poco para quedar a su lado, luego le abrazó por la cintura.

"Eso ha estado muy bien" declaró cerrando los ojos.

"Lo ha estado" Hiccup asintió ligeramente somnoliento, mirando la coronilla cubierta de cabello negro. Sonrió bobamente, cansado.

A eso siguieron frases inconexas y una que otra broma. La energía regresó paulatinamente y varios minutos después decidieron levantarse para conseguir algo de ropa limpia; simplemente Hiccup no podía ir _así_ a casa.

* * *

"Dagur, -Heather tocó la madera preocupada- te traje algo de comer, debes tener hambre"

No recibió respuesta alguna, igual que cuando horas antes le siguió tras la discusión con Hiccup y Toothless. Él había caminado lo más rápido que pudo a casa, encerrándose en su habitación apenas llegó y pese a todos sus llamados basto un _´Quiero estar solo, Heather´_ para que ella se rindiera por unas horas.

Apoyó la espalda en la puerta, suspirando disconforme, solo quería saber qué pasó con Hiccup para que su hermano reaccionara así; ¿qué habría hecho Toothless? Ella tenía entendido que apenas se conocían.

Sintió que se iba para atrás y dos fuertes brazos impidieron su caída. Dagur tomó la bandeja de sus manos y fue a sentarse sobre su cama para comer, dejando la puerta abierta. Heather tomó esto como una invitación a entrar y fue a acomodarse a su lado.

"Sé que amas los emparedados de atún" le dijo, feliz de que recibiera la comida.

"Gracias, ya moría de hambre" El pelirrojo agradeció y continuó devorando los sándwiches.

"Dagur… -le llamó un tanto insegura- ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que pasó?"

Él no levantó la vista del plato.

"Estoy preocupada, llevaba mucho tiempo sin verte así"

Sin respuesta nuevamente.

"Hermano, -Heather le detuvo tomando su brazo con delicadeza- por favor"

"No entiendo qué cambió. –Soltó Dagur negando con la cabeza. –Hace nada él decía que no tenía oportunidad con ese idiota y ahora…"

"¿Qué hay de malo con que este con Toothless?" La pregunta de Heather le hizo fruncir el ceño.

"Todo, hermana, él… -Dagur hizo puño su mano- él no le merece"

"Dagur, escúchame. –Heather se levantó de la cama y se colocó frente a él, acuclillándose después en busca de su mirada. –Hemos visto como ha marchado su relación y ha sido muy sano, ninguno se ha hecho daño realmente y lo que pasó con Stormfly fue un malentendido si a eso te refieres. –Explicó lentamente- Hiccup es feliz, ambos lo son"

"Pero yo pude…"

"¿Tú pudiste…?" cuestionó curiosa por la frase que su hermano dejo al aire.

Dagur dejó el plato a un lado y se concentró en el rostro de su hermana, si sus propios ojos fieros eran la tormenta los de Heather eran la calma, aquella que le decía siempre _confía en mí.  
_  
Tal vez era momento de dejar ir todo, comenzando por desahogarse. _  
_  
"Yo pude hacerle feliz, habría movido montañas con tal de eso. –Sus cejas cayeron en un gesto de tristeza. –Pero ahora compartirá su risa con él, sus abrazos, sus besos y yo…"

No pudo seguir y de hecho no fue necesario para Heather escuchar más, comprendiendo al fin el alcance de sus sentimientos por Hiccup. ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? La peculiar fijación que tenía por él, los deseos de visitarle cada vez que podía, todas las veces que hablaba de él y parecía brillar.

Estaba enamorado de Hiccup, y este lo estaba de Toothless.

Su corazón se apretujo y si con solo saber eso ella se sentía mal no podía imaginar el peso que cargaba ahora su hermano. Por eso cambió su posición para abrazarle, compartiendo su pena, recargando su mentón sobre la coronilla roja.

"Lo lamento tanto, hermano" fue lo único que pudo decir.

Sintió su blusa humedecida y pronto el cuarto estaba abarrotado de sollozos desdichados.

"¿Qué se supone que haga?" preguntó Dagur en tono ronco y apretó el abrazo alrededor de la chica como si se tratase de un salvavidas.

"No sabría decirte. –Heather contenía sus propias ganas de llorar, consciente de que esta vez ella debía ser fuerte para su hermano mayor. –De verdad no lo sé"

"N-nunca había estado tan enojado. –Fue un logro para él decir eso, tomando en cuenta las lágrimas que caían como torrentes. –Pero no puedo pensar mal de él, ni odiarle siquiera"

Hipó compungido.

"¿Por qué, Heather? –volvió a buscar respuestas en ella- ¿Por qué duele tanto?"

Heather cerró los ojos, provocando la caída de gotitas salinas.

"Es amor…"

Aquel que puede hacerte la persona más feliz o la más triste, lamentablemente su hermano sufría de un amor no correspondido.

* * *

"Gracias por traerme" Hiccup bajó de la moto y le devolvió el casco a su novio.

"¿Nos vemos mañana?" le preguntó Toothless luego de guardar la protección en la cajuela.

"Sabes que sí"

Se despidieron con un corto beso e Hiccup esperó a que la figura del chico desapareciera para ingresar a su casa. Ahí fue recibido directamente por Valka, que parecía haberle estado esperando.

"Hijo, que bueno que llegas. –Habló la mujer, dándole un beso de bienvenida en la mejilla. –Tienes una visita"

Se preguntó quién podría ser, descartando inmediatamente a su primo o uno de sus amigos, pues ella les habría nombrado y ya de ser así. Además lucía extrañamente emocionada.

Caminó hasta el salón y encontró a un hombre alto de cabello naranjo mirando las fotos enmarcadas en la pared.

"¿Hola?" Fue más pregunta que saludo.

Él volteó y sonrió de forma peculiar cuando captó al joven.

"Tú debes ser Hiccup, es un gusto conocerte. –Le habló en tono formal. –Soy Cloudjumper, el padrino de Toothless"

"¿Padrino de Toothless? –cuestionó el chico, acercándose hacia él y aceptando un apretón de manos. –Me habló de usted, pero muy poco"

"No me sorprende que no te haya contado más de mi" fue la respuesta del hombre.

"A mí sí me sorprendió cuando le vi llegar, -Valka puso una mano sobre el hombro de Hiccup. –no todos los días tus amigos de la secundaria vienen a tu puerta"

"Espera, -Hiccup miró a su madre, luego al hombre y de vuelta- ¿ustedes se conocen?"

"Eso se queda corto. –Rio la mujer. –Aunque ya van varios años en que no nos veíamos"

"Tendremos una conversación para ponernos al día, -Cloudjumper sonrió de forma fraternal a la mujer y luego volvió la vista al hijo de esta- pero no ahora, necesito hablar con tu hijo"

"¿Sobre qué? Se aventuró a preguntar Hiccup.

"Sobre Toothless"

"¿Toothless? –Bueno, tenía sentido, era lo único que podía relacionarles. Aun así no podía evitar sentirse confundido. -¿Qué pasa con él?"

Cloudjumper miró a Valka, quien asintió y se retiró hacia la cocina. Luego se dirigió al sofá grande y tomó asiento.

"Siéntate, muchacho. –Seguro no lo decía con esa intención, pero había sonado a una orden. –Hay cosas que debes saber, porque dudo que él vaya a decirte"

Recordó la primera vez que habló con su padre sobre el pelinegro.  
 _  
"Veras hijo, Toothless ha pasado por cosas difíciles"  
_  
"Le escucho"

 **Nota de autora: Falta poquito, muy poquito xD**


	18. Viejas historias, nuevos días

**Capítulo 18: Viejas historias, nuevos días.**

 _"Es tu problema ahora, yo me largo de esta ciudad de mierda"_

 _Esas fueron las últimas palabras que dirigió Drago a Merciless luego de dejarla en el hospital donde ella daría a luz al hijo de ambos._

 _¿Su primer recuerdo de Toothless? Su insoportable llanto y negarse al ofrecimiento de la enfermera para tomarlo en brazos._

 _Si no fuera por él Drago no se hubiera ido sin ella, por eso crio al niño con evidente desinterés, más preocupada de recurrir al alcohol para recordar a su ex pareja que de cuidar al bebé._

 _Cloudjumper, su hermano, jamás aceptó el trato que ella le daba al niño que había nombrado su ahijado y siempre intento persuadirla de cambiar por él, pero solo recibió portazos en la cara e insultos._

 _Toothless tenía seis años cuando fue a parar al hospital por primera vez debido a una fractura en el brazo que el mismo aseguraba hacerse hecho jugando, Merciless con indiferencia reñía con el doctor por no apurarse y hacerle perder el tiempo._

 _De aquella vez siguieron muchas, siempre con excusas que hacían recaer la culpa en Toothless, Cloudjumper tenía sospechas pero no dijo nada, hasta ese momento no creía que su hermana de sangre fuera capaz de hacerle tales cosas a propósito._

 _O eso había pensado hasta que la encontró golpeándole por primera vez. Había ido a visitar al niño por su cumpleaños número diez y parado frente a la puerta escuchó los gritos, que iban desde las maldiciones de Merciless culpándole por el abandono de su padre y el llanto desesperado del infante._

 _Cuando entró y detuvo todo ella le prometió que no volvería a pasar y él le creyó de forma ingenua, blando por la sangre que compartían._

 _No supo que pasó después pero el pequeño que siempre le recibía con sonrisas se convirtió en una persona callada y sombría, que apenas hablaba y se relacionaba con otras personas, cuando le preguntaba sobre su madre siempre contestaba lo mismo._

 _"_ _Mamá me quiere, está todo bien"_

 _Merciless había empeorado todavía más, alejándose de las escasas amistades que mantenía, ensañándose todavía más con el chico a espaldas de su padrino._

"Wouh, yo no puedo imaginar siquiera… -La angustia era evidente en el tono de Hiccup, Cloudjumper había hecho una pausa antes de seguir hablando, consciente de que el resto le haría sudar frío.

"Las cosas siguieron así, Toothless se comportaba de igual forma en la escuela, demasiado frío para su edad, además no compartía con nadie"

"Debe haber sido horrible crecer así" Soltó el castaño triste. El hombre asintió y se dispuso a seguir.

"Pero lo peor viene después"

 _A la edad de catorce Toothless solo había hecho un amigo, Furious, un chico de carácter similar al suyo, solo un poco más enérgico._

 _A Cloudjumper le alegraba que el chico tuviera al menos una persona cercana fuera de su casa y cometió el error de pensar que las cosas habían mejorado en la pequeña familia de dos._

 _Era un hombre de negocios y continuos viajes, había hecho uno especialmente largo y pensó que no regresaría a tiempo para el cumpleaños de su ahijado, pero con un presentimiento extraño decidió ir de igual forma luego de dejar sus maletas en casa, cuando ya había oscurecido y poca gente circulaba por la calle._

 _El presentimiento se volvió un hecho cuando visualizó una silueta inquieta fuera de la casa a través del vidrio de su automóvil, aceleró y no se preocupó de cerrar la puerta al salir, sobretodo porque escuchó los gritos de Furious, la persona que ahí se encontraba._

 _Al verle el chico corrió hacia él, tropezándose y cayendo._

 _"_ _¡Toothless, ayude a Toothless!"_

 _"_ _¿Qué pasó?" Le preguntó ayudándole a levantarse y avanzando rápidamente a la puerta._

 _"_ _E-estábamos bien y ella llegó, se volvió loca y…"_

 _No necesito de más y comenzó a aporrear la puerta, gritando el nombre de la mujer._

 _"_ _¡Merciless, abre la puerta!"_

 _Dentro podía distinguir una serie de sonidos, vajilla rompiéndose, golpes secos, extraños gruñidos._

 _"_ _¡Merciless!"_

 _Con los nervios desbocados arremetió contra la madera, provocando el derribe de la puerta._

 _La mujer estaba sobre el cuerpo quieto del chico, con las manos alrededor de su cuello._

 _"_ _¡Toothless!"_

"Ella estaba completamente fuera de sí gritándole cosas horribles, que no debió nacer, que era todo su culpa… -Se mostró visiblemente afectado, haciendo puños las manos hasta que los nudillos eran perfectamente blancos. –La empuje sin medir fuerza y se golpeó la cabeza, muy fuerte"

"¿Ella…?" El chico no completó la frase, pero era obvio lo que quería decir.

"No, ella estaba bien" Negó el hombre.

"¿Qué pasó con Toothless?"

"Llegamos al hospital a tiempo y sobrevivió, pero él casi… -mordió su labio inferior y continuo- Estuvo hospitalizado muchos días, demasiados"

Hiccup no agregó nada, así que Cloudjumper siguió hablando.

"La demandé y conseguí volverme el tutor de Toothless, además durante el juicio se decidió que ella era un peligro y acabó en un psiquiátrico"

"¿Por qué no en la cárcel?" cuestionó Hiccup contrariado.

"El abogado declaró que ella no sabía lo que hacía, además como no encontraron pruebas de que hubiera planeado un asesinato supuestamente fue solo el arranque de una persona perturbada psicológicamente. –Suspiró, se notaba que tampoco había estado de acuerdo con ello. –Su diagnóstico fue incapacidad para relacionarse afectivamente, además de la violencia y agresividad sin control de los impulsos, en gran parte por culpa del alcohol, pero era algo que arrastraba desde antes de eso"

"Es mucho peor de lo que pensé…" murmuró Hiccup, afligido.

"No puedes imaginar toda la culpa que sentí, siempre he pensado que pude hacer más..."

"No había forma de saberlo, supongo. –El chico soltó una gran exhalación y le miró serio. -¿Por qué me cuenta todo esto? No me lo tome a mal, es solo que no sé si Toothless querría que…"

"No estoy seguro de cómo o porque, -le interrumpió Cloud- pero por ti mis esperanzas volvieron"

"Disculpe, no lo entiendo bien"

El mayor también le devolvió la mirada, asegurándose de que captara cada palabra que iba a decir.

"Toothless estuvo por muchos meses en tratamientos para dejar atrás todo eso, la única vez que visitó a Mercilles fue un desastre y su relación conmigo no cambió, además se alejó de Furious"

"Entonces…" le instó Hiccup, intentando no sonar grosero.

"Pensé que en el nuevo instituto sería igual que siempre, sin amigos, sin comentarios sobre su día cuando fuese a visitarle. –Explicó suspirando, luego soltó una risa. –Pero luego supe de ti"

"¿Él le habló de mí?"

"La primera vez que se dirigió a ti como un amigo me sorprendí porque incluso con Furious evitaba eso, no me enteré de más porque tuve que ir a un viaje del que volví hace unos días, fui a visitarle y por curiosidad le pregunté qué tal estaba su nuevo amigo"

Las escasas marcas de edad en su rostro se acentuaron cuando la sonrisa de enanchó.

"Hiccup, él… -buscó las palabras adecuadas para describir lo siguiente. –fue como si me regresaran a mi ahijado, obviamente no fue como cuando era pequeño, pero pude notarlo"

"¿Tanto así?" le preguntó Hiccup, ligeramente contagiado por la emoción del hombre.

"Sí, pero no es todo. –Prosiguió. –El psiquiatra de Merciless me llamó diciendo que él había ido a visitarla, casi no me lo creí pero cuando pregunté a Toothless no lo negó ni parecía tan mal por ello"

 _"_ _Ya era tiempo de hacerlo, no es la gran cosa"_

´Así que a eso fuiste´ pensó Hiccup, dando sentido en su cabeza al cambio que había visto en él hace días.

"Hablamos un poco más, cosas triviales en realidad, pero yo sabía que tú eras el causante de su cambio. –Cloudjumper puso una mano sobre su hombro, mirándole como si fuera más que un desconocido, como otro hijo. –No puedo poner en palabras cuanto te agradezco haber aparecido en su vida y solo me queda pedirte algo"

"¿Qué cosa, señor?" preguntó Hiccup, algo sonrojado por las palabras de agradecimiento.

"Sea lo que sea que hagas sigue así y cuida de Toothless. –Su voz tembló un poco, pero rebosaba honestidad. –Siempre me he sentido más que su padrino, y bueno, para un padre no hay mejor regalo que volver a ver a un hijo feliz"

Hiccup asintió, con total seguridad.

* * *

"Wouh, luces como un zombie" fue el _bello_ saludo de su novio la mañana siguiente, cuando fue a recogerlo para ir al instituto.

"Y tú como un murciélago"

Pero bueno, no podía negar las manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos producto del poco descanso. A su favor fueron muchas cosas en un solo día.

Primero la discusión con Dagur por su noviazgo con Toothless.

Luego las… actividades físicas que tuvo con este último en su departamento.

Y para finalizar conocer a su semi-suegro, enterarse del doloroso pasado de su novio y saber por boca del mismo lo especial que ha sido en la vida del pelinegro.

Dioses, el chico ponía su mundo de cabeza de tantas formas y aun así no lo cambiaría por nada.

¿Dormir? Eso es para gente normal.

"¿Por qué un murciélago?" Toothless le miró curioso e Hiccup le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

"Vestido completamente de negro. –Explicó simplemente, luego alzó una ceja divertido. -¿O eres un gótico, eh?"

"Venga, sube antes de que te de tu merecido por llamarme murciélago gótico" le advirtió el chico medio en broma, medio en serio.

Llegaron al instituto y apenas pusieron un pie en el salón las miradas cayeron en ellos. No hizo falta preguntarse el motivo, fue delatado de inmediato.

"¡Bien hecho, Nightfury!"

"¡A eso le llamo defender a tu hombre!"

"¡Te has sacado la lotería, Hiccup"

Y eran mucho más los gritos vitoreando las acciones del pelinegro, que simplemente suspiró en derrota y avanzó a su puesto.

Bueno, tendría que acostumbrarse a estar rodeado de gente… así.  
Hiccup se rio y también fue a su lugar.

"No recuerdo que hubiera tanta gente mirando lo de ayer" comentó a Astrid, luego de saludarla.

"Por si te interesa saber fueron los gemelos quienes lo esparcieron, con detalles inexistentes, por cierto" el castaño ni siquiera se sorprendió.

"Eh, Astrid, -Ruffnut se metió en la charla- Hookfang también ayudo"

"Sí, me cae bien ese chico, Snot hiciste una buena elección"

El nombrado bufó ante la frase del rubio Thorston.

Carajo, ya ni siquiera se desanimaba por su evidente ignorancia sobre sus sentimientos.

"¿Todo bien contigo?" le preguntó Hofferson, ignorando a los otros.

"Creo que este año es el de _Quien sorprende más a Hiccup_ " le contestó suspirando con diversión.

"Eso suena a algo que debes contar a tu mejor amiga"

"Hola chicos. –Heather había llegado momentos después y lo primero que hizo fue saludarles. Luego se centró en el chico castaño y le sonrió algo apenada. –¿Podemos hablar después, Hiccup?"

"Claro, Heather" le contestó de forma confortable; sabía perfectamente de que trataba.

"¿De qué van a hablar, por qué el tono misterioso? -Ruffnut les miro suspicaz. -¿Será lo de ayer?"

"Yo también quiero saber qué pasó con Da… -Astrid interrumpió al gemelo, dándole un zape que mató varias de sus neuronas (las pocas que quedaban, tal vez). -¡Ay, ay, duele, duele mucho!"

"Al fin no soy a quien golpean…" Los ojos de Snotlout brillaron.

El profesor ingresó y sin mayor preámbulo dio inicio a la clase, así pasó el tiempo hasta que fue el primer receso. Heather e Hiccup aprovecharon ese momento para ir a algún sitio más privado, que resultó ser una de las escaleras cerca de la sala de profesores.

Nadie hacia alborotos ahí si quería vivir.

"Estoy segura que sabes de que quiero hablar. –Hiccup asintió. –Primero quiero disculparme de parte de mi hermano por lo que pasó"

"No pasa nada, Heather, nadie salió lastimado y eso es lo que importa" La pelinegra negó, luciendo repentinamente cansada.

"No es tan así, lamentablemente, mi hermano no estaba bien…"

"Uh… -Hiccup se disculpó con la mirada- es que no entiendo que hice tan mal, es decir, yo sabía que Toothless no le cae bien pero no pensé que fuera para tanto"

Sus palabras dejaron en claro a Heather que no tenía idea real de lo que sentía Dagur por él. Por un lado se sintió aliviada, ya que el chico no había empezado su relación consciente del amor de su hermano, por otro lado tenía unas ganas insufribles de decirle, pero la última vez que intentó ´ayudar´ en el romance de alguien más acabó metiendo la pata y aprendió que esas cosas era mejor dejarlo en mano de dos.

"No has hecho nada en realidad, él simplemente… -Balanceó las palabras en su cabeza. –quería protegerte, debió pensar que no te haría bien"

"Últimamente debo lucir como una princesa, con tanta gente queriendo protegerme" bromeó Hiccup, relajando un poco el ambiente.

"Ayer hablamos bastante y se calmó, de hecho para despejarse pensó en iniciar un par de proyectos, pero no entendí bien de que hablaba"

"Espero tener la oportunidad de charlar con él, sabes que le quiero como a un hermano también"

Auch, eso hasta a ella le dolió.

"El amor es tan complicado" soltó sin querer.

"¿Uh? –el castaño le miró confundido, luego abrió los ojos sorprendido. -¿Tienes problemas con Fishlegs? Creí que lo suyo iba viento en popa"

Bueno, no es lo que esperaba pero se zafó de una y podría desahogarse un poquito.

"Pues creo que me pedirá ser su novia cuando me salgan canas" confesó divertida.

"Al menos tú sabes que él muere por ti, no te tocó todo un lio"

Ambos rieron por la referencia a su relación con Toothless.

´Si supieras, Hiccup´ pensó la chica, pero pronto dejo el tema de lado para concentrarse en la charla, que parecía más una terapia de Doctora Corazón-Hiccup.

Su hermano era fuerte, él lo superaría.

Hora de almuerzo.

"Así que puse Pepa Pig para que Gallina durmiera, pero acabamos viendo capítulos hasta las dos de la mañana"

"Estúpido hermano, por tu culpa apenas pude dormir"

"No te hagas, estuviste viéndolo con nosotros"

"Pero debo cuidar mi sueño de belleza"

"¿Qué belleza?"

Y así Ruffnut convirtió su tenedor en un arma blanca, dejando a un Tuffnut lloroso.

"¿Viste el capítulo de anoche?" Preguntó Heather a Astrid, compartiendo una ensalada.

"Sí, me molestó que él no se atreviera a besarle"

"Al menos el fanservice lo compensó" Ambas chicas asintieron, en medio de ellas Fishlegs con cara de trauma intentaba no imaginar las escenas en su cabeza.

"No entiendo que de bueno tiene el fanservice ese" Snotlout se cruzó de brazos y como si dicha frase sirviera de invocación Hookfang que iba hacia la mesa del grupo se situó tras él y apoyó el mentón en su coronilla.

"Te lo puedo enseñar luego. –Susurró coqueto y se alejó antes de ser golpeado, luego volteó e hizo señas a alguien. –Storm, ven, no te quedes parada"

"Ya sé, idiota. –La chica se colocó a su lado y saludó al grupo. –Hey, chicos"

El resto le saludó y cierto dúo empezó a hacer bromas sobre el malentendido de su relación con Toothless. Ella no se mostró afectada en absoluto, de hecho les respondía mucho peor, ganando su simpatía inmediata de Astrid y Heather.

Hiccup sacó su móvil, que había vibrado segundos antes y leyó el mensaje.

Dagur, 14:13.  
 _Lamento lo de ayer, aunque seguro Heather ya se disculpó por mí. De todas formas quería avisarte que partiré de viaje y no regresaré en un tiempo.  
Cuidate y si el idiota ese te llega a hacer algo le haré caminar por el mismo infierno.  
Te quiere, tu hermano Dagur~  
Pd: no le digas a Heather que me voy, le llamaré luego avisándole, me da risa cuando se enoja JAJAJAJA_

No pudo evitar reír de la última parte, pensando que parecía bastante normal y eso le tranquilizaba. Su conversación quedaría aplazada, pero no podía ser tan malo.

Captó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y giró el rostro, mirando a su novio que movía la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, como si viera un partido de tenis mientras escuchaba la irreverente, ilógica y extraña charla de sus amigos. En otros tiempos hubiera tenido cara de culo, de hecho seguramente ni se habría sentado con ellos a comer, pero ahora…

Casi parecía un gatito curioso.

"¿Todo bien?" le preguntó divertido. El pelinegro le miró y sonrió sinceramente.

"Todo bien"

Sí, Toothless estaba bien.

.

.

.

 **Nota de autora: Es el fin~** **gracias por leer**

 **Okno, queda un capítulo más xD, abrazos!  
**

 **Jonavis F.D: Uhm, no estoy segura de cómo responder, de hecho el siguiente capítulo habla de eso :)**


	19. Sempiterno Juntos una vez más

**Recomendación** : Canción "Your Guardian Angel -Red Jumpsuit Apparatus" para el momento en que bailan y resto del capítulo.  
 **Advertencia:** Capítulo con contenido explicito, es decir, habrá sexo gay.  
 _Caballeros, ha sido un honor tocar con ustedes esta noche(?) Disfruten la lectura._

 **Capítulo 19: Sempiterno [Juntos una vez más]**

 _Las almas gemelas son personas que forman un entendimiento profundo entre sí y una conexión de naturaleza misteriosa, más fuerte que nada; viven la una por la otra y la fuerza de los vínculos y experiencias emocionales que crean sobreviven más allá de la muerte del cuerpo._

 _Por eso el cielo es piadoso y las almas gemelas que por algún motivo no pudieron consumar su amor en una vida tienen una segunda oportunidad, en otra._

"No entiendo porque debo colocarme un traje"

"Toothless, -Hiccup le ajustó la corbata- debes usar un traje en tu fiesta de graduación y punto"

Nightfury hizo un mohín chistoso, cosa que robó la risa de Hiccup. Se encontraba un poco inclinado para que él pudiera arreglarle el nudo y con esa cara parecía un niño grande y caprichoso.

"Si quisiera ver idiotas y gente amontonada solo tendría que darle un par de cervezas a tus amigos, sin necesidad de una fiesta"

"Hemos evitado que beban con tal de no causar desastres mayores en la ciudad, si les acercas una gota de alcohol voy a arrancarte los dientes"

"Wouh, -Toothless silbó y abrazó su cintura, pegándole a su cuerpo. -¿qué paso con Hiccup pacifista?"

"Está nervioso ya sabes porque, así que no le hagas enojar o ya verás"

"Pero te ves muy lindo enojado" le dio un beso en la mejilla, que pronto se calentó. Hiccup no podía evitar ruborizarse como un idiota cada vez que hacia esas cosas.

"Y tú eres un tonto" terminó de arreglar la corbata del chico y correspondió el abrazo, dispuesto a darle un beso más largo.

"¡Chicos! –Valka entró de improviso en la habitación de su hijo. –Oh, que bueno que están vestidos"

De alguna forma el castaño sintió cierto doble sentido en esa frase, no podía evitarlo teniendo madre y amigas _fujoshis._

"Es hora de que vayan, Stoick vendrá por mí en unos minutos" Les avisó ella antes de dirigirse a su alcoba.

"Es hora" murmuró Hiccup conformándose con un casto contacto de labios.

"Es hora" repitió Toothless, burlón.

* * *

"Por último, Tuffnut Thorston, no sabemos cómo pero lo logró y es lo que importa"

Stoick esperó a que el chico subiera al mini escenario dispuesto en el salón de eventos del instituto. Tuffnut tenía los ojos aguados y cuando recibió el diploma que acreditaba su paso por el instituto las lágrimas cayeron.

"¡Esto es por ti, gallina!" gritó mirando al animal, en uno de los asientos de primera fila en medio de sus padres.

(Gallina también lloraba, su niño ya era todo un hombre)

"Para finalizar vamos a escuchar el discurso de despedida, -Stoick sonrió con orgullo. –Hiccup, adelante"

El castaño asintió a su padre y se dirigió al estrado. Carraspeó y comenzó a hablar.

"Buenas noches a todos, de alguna forma me complace ser quien haga esto aunque al principio no fuera voluntario"

(Varios rieron, vagos recuerdos de cloroformo y cuerdas rondando sus cabezas)

"El motivo que nos reúne es que finalizamos una etapa muy importante de maduración, de logros como personas y estudiantes de este instituto; hoy entramos aquí por última vez como alumnos, quedándose muchos hechos y recuerdos que no se repetirán, cosas únicas que vivimos, alegría, tristezas, momentos que marcaron nuestra vida estudiantil"

Sintió su voz temblar, de pronto se quedó en blanco.

Mierda.

Tragó saliva y busco a alguien en particular en la fila que componían sus compañeros. Encontró _su_ mirada, el bosque de sus ojos le dio la seguridad que le faltaba y continuo hablando, emanando seguridad.

* * *

"Nuestro reto ahora será superar nuestros límites, empujándolos hacia sitios a los que jamás habríamos pensado llegar" Ruffnut repitió las últimas palabras del discurso de su amigo, intentando mantener el equilibrio con un vaso de ponche en una mano.

Sobre una mesa.

"¿Es en serio? Incluso parece...–Astrid se palmeó la frente y luego miró con sospecha a los de siempre. –¿Quién fue?"

Tuffnut señaló a Snotlout y este apuntó a Hookfang quien se encogió de hombros.

"Pensé que sería chistoso"

"Ni siquiera me sorprende, tenía que ser el novio de Snotlout" Jorgenson le miró ofendido, pero en lugar de negar la relación como tantas veces hizo lo que mejor sabía: intentar lavarse las manos del asunto.

"Astrid, juro que intenté detenerle pero él me obligó a..." Hookfang le tapó la boca.

"Que cobarde eres, tendré que castigarte" Murmuró lascivo mordiendo la punta de su oreja, haciéndole ruborizar.

"Chicos, tengan algo de decencia" Fishlegs se cubrió los ojos, avergonzado.

"Decencia les pedí cuando los encontré en los baños" Hiccup colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Ingerman, brindándole apoyo.

"Y yo en los vestidores" agregó Tuffnut.

"Yo en su casa" Stormfly apareció de la nada, con cara de asco.

"Pero en mi casa puedo hacer lo que quiera" Buscó defenderse Hookfang.

"¿En la habitación de tus padres?"

Ante eso el pelirrojo se calló.

"No necesitaba saber eso" Hookfang bufó y le enseñó el dedo del medio a Toothless, quien repitió su acción.

"Extraño al Toothless que casi no hablaba" se quejó.

"Extraño tenerte lejos" Respondió el moreno, guardando las manos en sus bolsillos.

"Chicas, chicas, no peleen. –Snotlout levantó las manos, intentando parecer genial. Pero ambos le miraron desde arriba debido a la diferencia de alturas. De inmediato se tensó. –N-no dije nada, je"

"¡Muy bien, ratas de cloaca graduadas! –Por algún motivo dejaron a Gobber a cargo de la música, aunque no lo había hecho nada mal hasta ahora, algunos decían que estaba borracho. -¡Es hora de algo romántico, así que tomen a sus parejas y a la pista!"

Nadie le hubiera hecho caso de no ser por la música que comenzó a sonar.

"Oh, cielos, amo esta canción" Heather tomó del brazo a Fishlegs y lo guio a la parte central.

"¿Me concede esta pieza? –Hookfang se inclinó ante Snotlout, pero este se cruzó de brazos, así que volteó a ver a Tuffnut. -¿Qué tal ..."  
Jorgenson no le dejo terminar y se lo llevó a bailar.

(Aunque acabó más bien golpeándole debido a sus tontas bromas sobre celos. Un Jorgenson no caía en esas estupideces.)

"¿Qué dices?" Toothless miró divertido a Hiccup, quien fingió un suspiro abatido.

"Supongo que no me queda alternativa" Bromeó.

Ambos se dirigieron a la pista, ahí el pelinegro posó sus manos en la cintura de Haddok y este apoyó las palmas en sus hombros.

La música era suave al principio, por lo que se movieron acompasadamente dando tan solo pequeños pasos. Hiccup se permitió descansar unos momentos la cabeza en el pecho de su novio, intentando combinar las palpitaciones que ahí golpeaban con la melodía de fondo.

 _La gente a su alrededor percibe el magnetismo que hay entre las almas gemelas, quienes emanan amor sin siquiera proponérselo._  
 _Una de las cosas que mas le impactaran es mirarse a los ojos, que puede resultar en una experiencia sobrecargada de emociones._

Tuffnut, que bailaba con Gallina, evitó chocarles mientras se movía.  
Astrid y Stormfly les miraban de reojo mientras charlaban entre ellas.

"Es una buena canción"

Hiccup alzó la vista mientras asentía, encontrando el verde tóxico que tanto quería.

"Lo es"

Lentamente se movieron en sincronía, ambos sintieron que entraban en otra dimensión, una donde sus compañeros desaparecían, la música se escuchaba lejana y el tiempo no existía. El cariño parecía desprenderse de sus ojos y podrían jurar que era lo más parecido a echar chiribitas que habían visto jamás; fueron tantas las veces que se miraron profundamente o que ni podían mirarse a los ojos, pero en esta ocasión había algo más, algo que podían sentir a flor de piel, flotando entre ambos.

No dijeron nada pero se sentían exactamente igual.

Toothless soltó una exhalación profunda, liberando el aire que contuvo quién sabe cuántos minutos.

"Salgamos de aquí" Fue la propuesta que hizo, una que Hiccup no rechazó.

Haddok se dio el tiempo de despedirse rápidamente de sus amigos y avisar a su madre que se iría con Toothless, huyendo rápidamente de sus miradas sugestivas.

Fuera hacía frío, así que ya montado en la motocicleta abrazó la espalda de su novio tan fuerte como pudo, evitando hacerle daño.

"No me sueltes" Dijo Nightfury, encendiendo el motor y partiendo.

Hiccup se aferró más fuerte a él, frotando la punta de la nariz en su espalda con cariño.

"Nunca"

* * *

Toothless abrió la puerta del departamento a tientas, más preocupado de besarle.

Entre pequeñas risas cómplices y trompicones llegaron a la habitación del pelinegro, una vez ahí se separaron un poco, cosa que Toothless aprovechó para aflojar al fin la corbata.

"Y me costó tanto anudarla bien" Se lamentó Hiccup, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

"No necesitaremos ropa ahora"

"¿Vamos a..."

"Sí, -Habló el más alto antes de que acabara la pregunta, sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería. –digo, solo si tú quieres, si no..."

La respuesta de Hiccup fue un pequeño beso cortando su frase. Luego retrocedió unos pasos hasta que sus rodillas dieron con el borde de la cama y se sentó ahí, esperándole con la mejor sonrisa que sus nervios le permitieron dar.

Claro, ellos habían tenido intimidad ya un par de ocasiones, pero no pasaron de caricias y estimulaciones, ni siquiera se vieron completamente desnudos una sola vez. Por eso la idea de llegar _hasta el final_ implicaba gran anhelo por parte de ambos, pero también había grandes dosis de inquietud, sobre todo en Hiccup aunque intentara ocultarlo.

Por estas razones Toothless frenó su ansia con tal de asegurar el disfrute mutuo, quería que su primera vez fuera completamente especial, por cursi que sonara el pensamiento. Y es que ese tipo de cosas solo Hiccup se las provocaba.

Desabotonó su camisa con parsimonia, sin dejar de mirar al chico quieto en la cama, luego la retiró junto a la molesta corbata negra, sus manos descendieron a la bragueta del pantalón y sin prisa terminó de desvestirse, hasta quedar completamente expuesto a los ojos de su novio, sin ropa ni vergüenza alguna.

Hiccup tuvo que tragar grueso ante ello, de tener un corazón sensible ya le habrían dado dos ataques seguramente. La simple vista se le antojaba etérea; una tez blanquecina que no caía en palidez enfermiza, los músculos bien marcados, tal y como había imaginado la primera vez que le vio y una serie de cicatrices esparcidas por brazos y torso (que asumió tenían que ver con la historia que le contó Cloudjumper hace semanas). Pero de alguna forma incluso ellas parecían encajar en la armoniosa figura de su novio, como un ingrediente extra.

Pues, así como Toothless adoraba sus muchas pecas, Hiccup aceptaría y besaría cada cicatriz con todo el afecto que merecía.

Acabó excitado sin remedio alguno más que el esperado toque de Nightfury, quien con un andar elegante, similar al de un felino, se acercó hasta él y se inclinó para comenzar otro beso.

Con timidez decidió tocar aquel perfecto cuerpo que se le presentaba en bandeja de plata, decantándose por pasear tan solo las yemas de su diestra sobre el abdomen duro. Bajo ese pequeño toque el otro se tensó, lamiendo el labio inferior de Hiccup para profundizar en la cavidad dulce que era su boca.

Y aprovechó la aparente sumisión de Hiccup para comenzar a desvestirle, repitiendo el proceso que llevo a cabo en sí mismo: desanudar la corbata y abrir la camisa paulatinamente, revelando la piel que deseaba como una droga. Haciendo copia de sus acciones deslizó los dedos contra el calor de su cuerpo deleitándose con los temblores que provocaba, que a estas alturas parecían pequeñas invitaciones a más y más.

Cuando la camisa ya no era un impedimento se separó un poco y tomó la mano de Hiccup, aquella que tocaba tímidamente su abdomen. Besó los nudillos uno a uno, pasando al antebrazo donde las motas que le cautivaban comenzaban a aparecer, volvió la vista al castaño y no pudo evitar sonreír enternecido por el gran sonrojo que adornaba su faz.

Empujó sus hombros para que quedara finalmente recostado sobre la cama, con ambos brazos a los lados de su cabeza. Decidió entonces repartir pequeños ósculos sobre su torso, tan ligeros como plumas cosquilleando sobre la piel cálida, sobre las pequeñas pecas.

Era simplemente hermoso, digno de retratar y guardar para la posteridad. Su Hiccup tenía un firmamento repartido en toda la extensión de su cuerpo, tan irresistible que le hacía desear unir cada pequeño punto en un camino de besos hasta sus labios y ahí perderse como un náufrago.

"Toothless..." le escuchó susurrar y en sus ojos encontró el mismo deseo desbordante que sentía ahora mismo; relamió sus propios labios, como quien va a probar un plato delicioso.

Dioses, era justamente lo que haría.

Con el conocimiento previamente adquirido que tenía de su cuerpo sabía que Hiccup por algún motivo no podía resistir las caricias en la cintura, no era de abeja como la que desearía una mujer, pero era ligeramente más estrecha que la suya y podía encajar sus manos perfectamente, cosa que hizo con tortuosa sensualidad sin dejar de besar su pecho.

El efecto fue el que esperaba, un gemido agudo, de esos que hacían erizar su piel y doler su entrepierna de pura lujuria. Motivado por esto lamió un botón rosa hasta que se halló erecto, estirándolo con los dientes con sumo cuidado, acariciando con dos dedos el otro.

Haddok intentaba acallar los sonidos que se atropellaban uno tras otro para salir de su garganta, sabía que esta vez era hasta el final, sabía que lo deseaba tanto o más que Toothless, pero...

¿Cómo seguir, si ya se sentía cercano a un borde, a punto de caer?

"Hiccup, -Toothless lamió alrededor de su ombligo, mirándole directamente. Deslizó su lengua tibia con falso recato y guiado por las líneas de la pelvis llegó al límite que establecían los pantalones, que sin mayor diligencia desabrochó. –Hiccup..."

Tal vez fue un murmullo de aviso, tal vez fue solo el placer de decir su nombre, sea como sea no se detuvo y trazó el elástico de la ropa interior con los dedos, comenzando a bajarla con la atención digna de alguien que busca un tesoro.

Una débil pelusilla colorina se dejó ver y tras eso el miembro de punta brillante por el líquido preseminal, que hacia su escape lentamente por el glande.

No podía. Simplemente no podía aguantar mucho más, así que deslizó la ropa inferior por las piernas de su novio, quien quedo tan desnudo como él.

Hiccup se incorporó un poco apoyándose en sus codos.

"Te necesito, -le confesó ya sin pudor su castaño- te necesito ya"

Los orbes parecían la representación de un bosque ardiendo en pura pasión, una en la que Toothless estaba dispuesto quemarse.  
Maldición.

"Debemos prepararte. –Le explicó haciendo uso de su autocontrol para no tomarle sin prevención alguna. –Sino te va a doler"

Hiccup asintió, pero luego le miró curioso cuando dos dedos largos fueron acercados a su boca.

"¿Qué?" le preguntó confuso.

"Bueno, con algo debo abrirte..." La respuesta tan descarada hizo fruncir el ceño al menor.

"Tú no tienes remedio" se quejó, sin embargo estiró un poco el cuello hasta alcanzar los dígitos, sacando su lengua y tanteando unas lamidas. Toothless podría correrse con esa simple imagen sumada a la sensación hormigueante que recorrió desde su mano hasta su vientre; pronto las lamidas pasaron a succiones lentas y lascivas con el único propósito de descomponer al moreno.

' _Dos podemos jugar_ ' pensó Hiccup orgulloso por la expresión del contrario, por la mandíbula tensa, por los ojos entrecerrados y atentos a él.

Los dedos abandonaron su boca y sus piernas fueron abiertas como una maldita puerta, no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, porque los dígitos húmedos tantearon su entrada y sin tapujo ingresaron lentamente, todo marcado por la sonrisa socarrona de Toothless.

"Mi turno, cariño"

Al principio se sintió realmente raro por la intrusión en su cuerpo, pero poco a poco, con cada segundo y cada pequeña estocada comenzó a relajarse, entonces la incomodidad inicial quedó relegada cuando _cierto punto_ dentro de sí fue tocado, obligándole a soltar un jadeo necesitado.

El moreno amplió su sonrisa y queriendo provocarle más se dedicó a darle una pequeña dosis de sexo oral, lamiendo sin inhibición alguna la punta del pene ajeno para obtener más líquido, mismo que uso para mejorar la lubricación en sus dígitos. Entonces ingresó el falo en su boca al mismo tiempo que volvía a introducir los dedos y acompasó el ritmo de ambas acciones.

Ante eso Hiccup comenzó a pedir más y más, moviendo sus caderas hacia delante mientras pequeñas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, todo producto de la sobre estimulación.

Toothless sintió su miembro palpitando de la pura antelación y tomando en cuenta la facilidad con que sus dedos se movían dentro de Hiccup este ya debía estar listo. Retiró la virilidad ajena de su boca e inhaló profundamente listo para el paso definitivo: se posicionó mejor entre las temblorosas piernas del chico y acomodó su miembro en la entrada rosada, ingresándolo lentamente.

El gesto del castaño se tornó tenso inmediatamente; era demasiado grande.

"Relájate, -intentó calmarle Toothless, inclinándose y juntando sus frentes, enfrentando sus ojos. –confía en mí, Hiccup"

El efecto de su mirada resultó un poco nuevo para el castaño, pero funcionó como una especie de tranquilizante natural, uno que logró relajarle de manera que el dolor comenzó a transfigurar en placer.

Y en este punto de inflexión los gemidos abarrotaron una vez más dentro de esas cuatro paredes, agudos y necesitados de Hiccup, roncos de Toothless. La sinfonía se vio acompañada del sonido seco de piel contra piel, las respiraciones y jadeos frenéticos, el somier rechinando bajo sus cuerpos.

Para ambos era perfecto, sin saberlo sus palpitaciones se sincronizaron, como si hubiera un solo corazón latiendo desbocado.

Sus almas se abrazaban en armonía.

El vaivén adquirió un ritmo desenfrenado; Hiccup movía sus caderas tanto como podía mientras Toothless daba certeras estocadas, se encontraban con fuerza, como el agua chocando en las costas durante una tormenta.

Hiccup sentía la excitación en forma de nudo dentro de su vientre a punto de explotar, por lo que enredó las piernas alrededor de Toothless añadiendo profundidad a las penetraciones mientras se encontraba en esa típica encrucijada: las ganas de seguir experimentando aquel placer contra el deseo de alcanzar la liberación y, diablos, mentiría si dijera que no era la mejor cosa que había vivido hasta ahora.

"Toothless, Toothless" Rogó y el moreno entendió perfectamente su mensaje; comenzó a masturbarle mientras golpeaba sin piedad aquel punto que había encontrado en su interior minutos atrás.

"Mio, mio" Comenzó a repetir como un mantra sin dejar de mirarle, absorbiendo cada pequeño detalle de su hermoso novio.

Faltaba tan poco, y no importaba si no duraban mucho más, porque ambos querían terminar juntos.

"¡Nhg, ah, te amo!" Hiccup fue el primero en alcanzar el éxtasis, contrayendo los músculos de tal forma que bastaron un par de estocadas más y el pelinegro cayó al abismo conocido como orgasmo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y aun a través de ellos pequeñas explosiones de luz parecían acaparar su mirada; sus músculos se relajaron liberando toda la tensión acumulada, rápidas exhalaciones abandonaban su boca y solo le quedó desplomarse sin fuerza alguna al lado de Hiccup.

Les costó varios minutos recuperarse y cuando estuvieron algo revitalizados simplemente se metieron bajo las mantas luego de que un muy perezoso Toothless cerrara la puerta y bajara el interruptor de la bombilla.

(Ni siquiera recordaba en que momento la encendió)

De todas formas las cortinas de la ventana no eran obstáculo para la luz de luna, que esa noche decidió bañar sus delgadas figuras en plata.

Hiccup tenía medio cuerpo sobre Toothless, su mano descansaba sobre el pecho ajeno mientras era abrazado con esa posesividad ya característica del azabache.

Los parpados de ambos pesaban, el cansancio pasaba factura y la somnolencia se abría camino.

"Lo he estado pensando un tiempo" Murmuró Toothless, enredando la mano que no usaba para abrazarle en sus hebras castañas, húmedas todavía por el sudor.

"¿En qué?"

"Que lo sabía desde que llegué, desde que te vi sentado en medio del salón. –Continuó hablando cada vez más bajo, su tono era calmado, como quien relata un cuento de hadas. -Aquella vez que no podía dejar de mirarte, yo ya lo sabía"

"¿Qué sabías?" preguntó Hiccup con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban, sus parpados cayeron.

"Que yo también te amo..."

 _Hiccup abrió los ojos una vez más, el cielo estaba oscuro._

 _Berk se hallaba en lúgubre silencio, el frío calaba los huesos de cada vikingo fuese joven o anciano, pero era lo que menos les importaba en ese momento._

 _Los dragones decidieron irse de noche, con la luna llena como farol guía._

 _El joven jefe de la tribu de los Hairy Hooligans soltó lágrima tras lágrima, viendo como su dragón, el alfa, partía junto a los suyos._

 _Nunca más vería sus hermosos ojos, el verde tóxico que tanto amaba._

 _Toothless volteó una vez más, su corazón dolía, su alma rugía en lamentos mudos._

 _Nunca tuvo una oportunidad con él..._

El amor de las almas gemelas jamás morirá, es un amor eterno que trasciende toda barrera, ya sea tiempo o de espacio, nada ni nadie puede despojarles de él, siempre está ahí, esperando ser redescubierto.

Hiccup despertó jadeando, como si el aire hubiera sido completamente arrebatado de sus pulmones. Sus ojos se abrieron sobremanera cuando vislumbró la figura que yacía a su lado, todavía durmiente.

 _No importan los siglos que pasen,_  
 _nos veremos en otra vida._

 _Entonces me enamoraré de ti,_  
 _tú te enamoraras de mí_  
 _y viviremos nuevas aventuras._

 _Seremos felices, unidos._

 _Estaremos juntos, una vez más._

"¿Toothless...?"

[Fin]

 **.**

 **.**

 **See you next level.**

 **Okno.**

 **Nota de autora: Quiero partir diciendo que estoy muy feliz y orgullosa de acabar porque es mi primer fanfic largo, le puse todo el empeño que pude y créanme, me costó porque nunca había seguido una historia de mas de dos capítulos.**

 **Gracias por todos sus reviews, son muy importantes para mi c: especialmente Amry que me aguantó como nadie con algunas estupideces que me pasaban escribiendo x´D te dedico este capítulo, en serio, espero que sea de tu agrado~**

 **También Pau, recuerdo que tus reviews me hacían sentir muy feliz n.n**

 **Sin más que decir, tengan buena y larga vida haha! Si tienen dudas sobre algo manden PM y responderé gustosa n.n**


End file.
